Impact Cartoon Wrestling League
by TalesofRWBY
Summary: This is TalesofRWBY here and I'm the creator for my role-playing wrestling company/show called Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! I have been a fan of pro wrestling for the last ten years. Been watching WWE, TNA, ROH, and etc since then. I hope you guys actually like this show as much as I do! Plus, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, ONLY CHARACTERS THAT BELONGS TO ME IS MY OC's!
1. Introduction

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR RIGHTS TO THEM, SO YEAH!

Hi, guys. This is BigWWEFanTB, Tony Battiste here and I'm the creator for my role-playing wrestling company called, Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! This show includes characters from cartoon, movies, and video games and also I created my own wrestling characters for the show. Here's the deal, guys. When the first episode gets posted on the website. That episode will start off the night after the Summer Break PPV where huge debuts happened and championships changed hands. Let me catch you guys up to speed on who won and who lost. By the way, you will see current and former WWE Superstars and former and current TNA Stars on the show too. This show will start off in the 2015 year, you know. Since every show has an beginning. Also, each week on the show and before the show there's the Pre-Show matches before every show i

William Dunbar defeated Tony Battiste to win the ICWL Championship, only because of Jason Battiste turning heel and attacking his own brother, Tony. On the next night after Summer Break, you will get an promised update on Tony and his in-ring status.

Trevor Frederickson is the next number one condenter to the ICWL Championship against William Dunbar, at the next PPV called Champions' View Pay-Per-View. Because he won an 10-Man Battle Royal. Winner would get an future championship match against any champion in ICWL at any PPV of their choice.

Shaheed Banks won the Cash In or Cash Out Money In The Bank Briefcase after defeating 8 other men in that match who was Rob Van Dam, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Jason Nelson, Caruso, Eazy-A, Niko Bellic, and Brock Samson.

Drake Garrison picked up the major upset victory in a brutal Street Fight against former TNA World Champion, James Storm because of the interference of the debut of The Enforcers (Ronnie Hobbs, Chris Toretto, and Aaron Lingerfelt). During the match, the fans also witnessed the shocking debut of the popular ICDW (Impact Cartoon Developmental Wrestling) stable, Dudez With Attitude (Mordecai Riley, Rigby Barnett, and Jeffrey Ridgway) taking out The Enforcers during that match. In the end, Garrison still won the match.

John Cena actually brought the WWE United States Championship Open Challenge to ICWL. Who was the challenger for the championship...That was Jack O'Conner. Both men tore the house down and in the end, John Cena won the match and retained his United States Championship. After the match, we saw the debut of Buford Van Stomm by him attacking John Cena and he signalled that he was going after the United States Championship.

Team Lyoko (Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern) won the ICWL Tag Team Championships from The American Idiots (Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe) after the shocking debut of the former ICDW Tag Team Champions, The Virus Comrades (Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson). They distracted Reggie Crowe and Stern and Della Robbia took advantage by hitting Crowe with the Undivided Error. After the match, Clawson and Furlong attacked Odd and Ulrich and they are going after the ICWL Tag Team Titles.

Ember McLain retained her ICWL Divas Championship against Aelita Schaeffer and Kitty Katswell by Ember pinning Aelita. How did this happen?! Well, there was a lot of interference in the match. Trixie Tang was trying to help out Ember but Anthea Battiste stopped Trixie from getting involved. Kitty Katswell was going to hit Ember with the Final Masquerade (Spear) but instead she hit Aelita with the move and helped Ember retain the championship. After the match, here comes Victoria Chase and Trixie Tang back to the ring. Chase, Trixie, Ember, and Katswell tried ending Aelita's career by using an steel chair over Aelita's leg. But, Anthea Battiste returns to ringside but this time she got help by having Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, and Yumi Ishiyama to come out and save Aelita from getting severely injured. Luckily they did.

Adrian Burke won the ICWL World Championship from Acton Wilson by because of the shocking and huge debut of The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles. During the match, some man in a black hoodie who turned out to be Duke Randle tried costing Adrian Burke the championship but AJ Styles prevented that from happening. After Randle hit Burke with the Falling Death (Discus Clothesline) while the referee was down. Styles took out Duke Randle and he hit Acton Wilson with the Styles Clash and that's how Burke got the win.

Also, Rich Garrison (The General Manager and Owner of Impact Cartoon Wrestling League) made a few early match announcements for the Champions' View Pay-Per-View in September (Week Four) 2015, matches like...John Cena defending his WWE United States Championship against Buford Van Stomm. The new ICWL Champion, William Dunbar will defend his newly-won ICWL Championship against Trevor Frederickson. Whoever wins the ICWL World Championship between champion, Adrian Burke or Acton Wilson has to face AJ Styles for the ICWL World Championship at Champions' View. So, that was all that happened at the Summer Break PPV. The first episode will basically be the fifth episode of ICWL because I done like four episodes on my old phone and couldn't save everything at the time. So, I'm sorry but this is the way we start this. So, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Before I post the fifth episode of ICWL. I will post the whole roster, championships, current Pay-Per-Views, and etc. Also, there's the roster info too. So, see you guys later!


	2. ICWL Current Roster, Champions, & Staff

ICWL Roster

Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Roster

Superstars Roster

-Alex Dayton (OC)

-Aaron Lingerfelt (OC)

-Acton Wilson (OC)

-Archie Legend (OC)

-Adrian Burke (OC)

-Aaron Fink (OC)

-AJ Styles (Professional Wrestler)

-Brock Samson (The Venture Brothers)

-Barclay Jackson (OC)

-Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb)

-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series)

-B Nasty (OC)

-Brandon Shakur (OC)

-Conceited (OC)

-Chris Toretto (OC)

-Corey Riffin (Grojband)

-Chase Rainin (OC)

-Chance Furlong (OC)

-Caruso (OC)

-Cameron Hardy (OC)

-Drew Richards (OC)

-Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Drake Garrison (OC)

-Derrick Narravo (OC)

-Dre Young (OC)

-Duke Randle (OC)

-Dylan Payne (OC)

-Devin Harris (OC)

-Edgar Martinez (OC)

-Evan Maddox (OC)

-Ed Alba (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

-Edd Duiling (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

-Eddy Verra (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

-Eazy-A (OC)

-Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)

-Grant O'Neal (OC)

-Grizz (We Bare Bears)

-Hunter Szeliga (OC)

-Hunter Hawkins (OC)

-Herve Pichon (Code Lyoko)

-Ice Bear (We Bare Bears)

-Jason Nelson (OC)

-Jason Battiste (OC)

-Jack O'Conner (OC)

-Justin Shakur (OC)

-Jake Clawson (OC)

-Java the Caveman (Martin Mystery)

-Jude Lizowzki (6Teen)

-Jonsey Garcia (6Teen)

-Jeffrey Ridgway (YouTube)

-James Storm (Professional Wrestler)

-Juggulo Masta (OC)

-Kenan Rockmore (Kenan and Kel)

-Kenneth Nix (OC)

-Kenny Vortex (OC)

-Kevin Wilson (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

-Matthew Arp (OC)

-Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery)

-Mark Ambrose (OC)

-Mordecai Riley (Regular Show)

-Nathan Prescott (Life is Strange)

-Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto series)

-Nicholas Poliakoff (Code Lyoko)

-Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko)

-O'Shea Jackson (OC)

-Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)

-Panda (We Bare Bears)

-Reggie Crowe (OC)

-Ray Layfield (OC)

-Richard Zayn (OC)

-Ronnie Hobbs (OC)

-Rob Van Dam (Professional Wrestler)

-Rigby Barnett (Regular Show)

-Shaquille O'Neal (NBA Player)

-Seth Beasley (OC)

-Shaheed Banks (OC)

-Shadow Wolf (OC)

-Tony Battiste (OC)

-Trevor Fredrickson (OC)

-Tiger Kaven (OC)

-Terry Layfield (OC)

-Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko)

-William Dunbar (Code Lyoko)

-Warren Graham (Life is Strange)

Divas Roster

-Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko)

-Anthea Battiste (OC)

-Ariella Walker (OC)

-Amber Swanson (OC)

-Becky Piper (OC)

-Chloe Price (Life is Strange)

-Caitlin Cooke (6Teen)

-Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)

-Desiree Turner (OC)

-Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery)

-Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)

-Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

-Hallie Brooks (OC)

-Indiana Warrior (OC)

-Isabella Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb)

-Jamie Shapiro (OC)

-Kate Marsh (Life is Strange)

-Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Kurumu Korono (Rosario + Vampire)

-Laney Penn (Grojband)

-Max Caulfield (Life is Strange)

-Nikki Wong (6Teen)

-Renee Layfield (OC)

-Sierra Jericho (OC)

-Sydney Rhodes (OC)

-Tay Battiste (OC)

-Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents)

-Taylor Knight (OC)

-Victoria Chase (Life is Strange)

-Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko)

List of current ICWL Tag Teams

-The American Idiots (Mark Ambrose & Reggie Crowe)

-The Hounds of Justice (Aaron Fink & Hunter Szeliga)

-Team Lyoko (Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama)

-We Bare Bears (Grizz, Ice Bear, and Panda)

-The O'Neal Family (Grant & Shaquille O'Neal)

-Dudez With Attitudes (Jeffrey Ridgway, Rigby Barnett, Mordecai Riley, & Caitlin Cooke [occasionally used as an valet for the group])

-Compton's Raiders (Dre Young & O'Shea Jackson)

-The Army Soldiers (Ray & Terry Layfield and Renee Layfield [valet])

-The Dudebusters (Jude Lizowzki & Jonsey Garcia)

-The Virus Comrades (Jake Clawson & Chance Furlong)

-The Mechanics (Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher)

-The Erupting Eds (Ed Alba, Edd Duiling, and Eddy Verra)

-The Enforcers (Drake Garrison [leader], Aaron Lingerfelt, Ronnie Hobbs, and Chris Toretto)

-Fast and Furious Crew (Jack O'Conner, Ronnie Hobbs, & Chris Toretto)

-Nexus 2.0 (Adrian Burke, William Dunbar, Kevin Wilson, Niko Bellic, Derrick Narravo, Jason Battiste, Trixie Tang, Ember McLain, and Victoria Chase)

-The Hella Sisters (Chloe Price & Max Caulfield)

-Team Mystery (Martin Mystery, Java the Caveman, & Diana Lombard [valet])

-Age of the Future (Tony Battiste, Jude Lizowzki, Jonsey Garcia, Kenny Vortex, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Schaeffer, Anthea Battiste, and Yumi Ishiyama)

-The Shakur Brothers (Brandon & Justin Shakur)

-The Bulletproof Club (Herve Pichon, Nicholas Poliakoff, & Ariella Walker [valet])

List of Current ICWL Champions

ICWL Champion: William Dunbar

ICWL World Champion: Acton Wilson

ICWL Divas Champion: Ember McLain

ICWL Tag Team Champions: Team Lyoko (Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern)

ICWL TV Champion: Vacated

ICWL Trios Champions: Vacated

ICWL Personnel

-Jeremy Belpois (Code Lyoko) [Head Commentator of ICWL Shows and PPV's]

-Kel Kimble (Kenan & Kel) [Color Commentator of ICWL Shows and PPV's]

-Danielle Ratcher (OC) [Color Commentator of ICWL Shows and PPV's]

-Bret Schaeffer (OC) [Backstage Interviewer]

-Rich Garrison (OC) [GM and Owner of Impact Cartoon Wrestling League]

List of ICWL Pay-Per-Views for 2015-2016 Year

January: Impact Rumble

February: Gold Rush

March: Impact: Revenge

April: ImpactMania

May: Breaking the Rules

June: ICWL/ICDW Clash of Champions

July 4th: Independence Day (Special)

July: America's Most Wanted Rookies

August: Summer Break

September Week 2: ICWL/WWE Supershow

September: Champions' View

October: Cage In Hell

November: Survival to the Fittest

December: December Destruction

Current Superstars/Divas Injury Reverse List

-Tony Battiste [Concussion]/(Return Timetable: Out Indefinitely)

-Rob Van Dam [Unknown Neck Injury]/(Return Timetable: 2-3 months)

ICWL Theme Song: Welcome Home - Coheem and Cambria

Remember, I don't own these characters except the ones that are my OC's-


	3. ICWL Superstars Info

ICWL Superstars Info

Name: Alex Dayton (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Daytona Beach, FL

Weight: 239 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Stinger Splash

-Big Boot

-Standing Neckbreaker

Finishers:

-Day of the Dead (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster)

Theme Song: Undead - Hollywood Undead

Name: Aaron Lingerfelt (OC)

Age: 20

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Weight: 227 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-Big Aaron

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Double Axe Handle Pluncha

-Springboard Double Axe Handle

-Turnbuckle Powerbomb

Finishers:

-Grand Design (Full Nelson Suplex)

-Gulity as Charged (Backbreaker Rack DDT)

Theme Song: Cashin' Out - Cash Out

Name: Acton Wilson (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Salt Lake City, UT

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Double Axe Handle

-Running Shoulder Thrust to an cornered opponent

-Running High Knee

-Standing Powerslam

-Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-Clock Pound (Back Suplex Side Slam)

-Strong Zero (Running Single Leg Kick)

Theme Song: Vs. The World - Under the Influence

Name: Archie Legend (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Rochester, NY

Weight: 251 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-Arch (called by his tag team partner, Alex Dayton)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline to an cornered opponent

-Standing Sidewalk Slam

-Running Low Dropkick

-Snake Eyes

-Running Big Boot

-Multiple Body Slams

Finishers:

-The Legend Rack (Torture Rack)

Theme Song: Feed the Machine - Red

Name: Adrian Burke (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Weight: 272 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Athletic Big Man

-The Big Guy

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body

-Fisherman Suplex off the top rope (rarely used)

-Springboard Clothesline

-Standing Corkscrew Shooting Star Press

-Springboard Moonsault (rarely used)

-Spin-Out Powerbomb with Pin

Finishers:

-Touchdown Pass (Spear)

-Extended Finish (Diving Frog Splash; rarely used)

Theme Song: Off-Set - T.I. & Young Thug

Name: Aaron Fink (OC)

Age: 26

Hometown: Nashville, TN

Weight: 234 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Running Monkey Flip to an cornered opponent followed by an Diving Cross Body with Pin

-Super Kick

-Rolling Thunder

Finishers:

-Against the World (Full Nelson Facebuster)

-Final Conflict (Crossface)

Theme Song: Sandpaper - Fozzy

Name: Brock Samson (The Venture Brothers)

Age: 25

Hometown: Minneapolis, MN

Weight: 266 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-The Freak of Nature

-The King of German Suplex's

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Shoulder Block

-Fallaway Slam

-Welcome to Suplex City...(Multiple German Suplex's)

Finishers:

-Reanimation Plan (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

Theme Song: Furiously Dangerous - Ludacris

Name: Barclay Jackson (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Oakland, CA

Weight: 269 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Tackles

-German Suplex

-Running Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent

-Death Sentence (Running High-Impact Clothesline)

Finishers:

-Dead Headliner (Cradle Suplex Lifted and dropped into a Running Horizontal Muscle Buster)

Theme Song: Meat - Jim Johnston

Name: Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb)

Age: 20

Hometown: Danville, CA

Weight: 256 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Bully of ICWL

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Tackles

-Running Clothesline to an cornered opponent followed by a Running Bulldog

-Running Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers:

-Van Stomma-nator (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: 6 God - Drake

Name: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series)

Age: 21

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Weight: 216 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Kicks to the opponent's knee

-Running Hurricanrana

-Suicide Dive

-Back Suplex to the opponent's back on the barricade

-Diving Seated Senton

-Springboard Spinkick

-Standing Shooting Star Press

-Torpedo DDT (Tornado DDT off the ring post; this move is used for special occasions)

Finishers:

-Broken Arrow (Diving Shooting Star Press; sometimes used as an springboard move)

Theme Song: Fix Your Eyes - Moxy

Name: B Nasty (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Cartersville, GA

Weight: 255 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-B-Man (called by his friends, Dre Young and O'Shea Jackson)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Punches

-Running High Knee

-Knee Smash Facebuster

-Running Clothesline

-Rope-Hung DDT

Finishers:

-Lethal Injection (Single Knee Facebreaker)

-Nasty Knockout (Jumping Cutter)

Theme Song: Execution - Chris Deckker

Name: Brandon Shakur (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Harlem, NY

Weight: 243 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Double Axe Handle

-Backhand Chop

-Throat Thrust

-Samoan Drop

-Running Cross Body to an lowered cornered opponent

-Shakur Kick (Super Kick)

Finishers:

-Better Dayz (Fisherman Neckbreaker Suplex)

-Shakur Splash (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: Me Against the World - 2Pac

Name: Conceited (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Weight: 230 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Crazy Man

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Super Kick to the opponent's stomach

-Throat Thrust

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Reverse Moonsault Pluncha

-Springboard Front Dropkick

Finishers:

-Collision Course (Headlock Driver)

Theme Song: What You Know - T.I.

Name: Chris Toretto (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Weight: 251 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Powerhouse

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Running High Knee

-Flying Elbow Smash to an lowered opponent

-Running Knee Drop

-Spinebuster

Finishers:

-Road to Redemption (Sit-Down Spinebuster with Pin)

-End of Days (Full Nelson Slam)

Theme Song: Six Days - DJ Shadow feat. Mos Def

Name: Corey Riffin (Grojband)

Age: 20

Hometown: Peaceville, Canada

Weight: 213 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Core (called by his girlfriend, Laney Penn)

-The Rock-n-Rolla

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Forearm Smashes

-Running High Knee

-Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Bulldog

-Springboard Cross Body

-Pélé Kick

Finishers:

-Clean Slate (Fireman's Carry Roundhouse Kick)

-Caution to the Wind (Diving 630° Splash)

Theme Song: The First Punch - Pierce the Veil

Name: Chase Rainin (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Milwaukee, WI

Weight: 237 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Man of the Hour (called by his girlfriend, Amber Dawson)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Flying Heel Kick

-Running Forearm Strike to an cornered opponent followed by an Back Elbow Smash and an Enziguri

-Slingshot Side Slam

Finishers:

-Raining Money (450° Splash Pin)

-Money from the Sky (Discus Forearm)

Theme Song: Me, Myself, and I by G-Eazy & Bebe Rexha

Name: Chance Furlong (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Wake Forest, NC

Weight: 257 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-C-Bone (called by his tag team partner, Jake Clawson)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Chops

-Running Clothesline to an cornered opponent

-Running Big Boot

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Missile Dropkick

-Spinebuster

Finishers:

-Long Way Down (Diving Somersault Leg Drop)

-Take It To The Sky (Discus Clothesline; rarely used)

Theme Song: Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park

Name: Caruso (OC)

Age: 26

Hometown: Rutherford, NJ

Weight: 233 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Uppercut Wolf

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Back Elbow

-Running Big Boot

-Multiple European Uppercuts to an cornered opponent

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Corkscrew Splash Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body

-Caruso Swing (Giant Swing; sometimes used as an finisher)

Finishers:

-Proving Ground (Inside Cradle Front Slam)

-End of Take (Springboard European Uppercut; rarely used)

Theme Song: Champion - Flipsyde & Akon

Name: Cameron Hardy (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Omaha, NB

Weight: 216 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Country Boy

-Nebraska's Native

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Flying Heel Kick

-Multiple Slaps to the face of the opponent near the ropes followed by an Clothesline sending the opponent to the outside of the ring.

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton

-Code: 1993 (Springboard 450° Splash)

Finishers:

-The Party Foul (Super Kick; also used as an mid-air move)

-Flaming Torch (Phoenix Splash; rarely used)

Theme Song: 100 Miles and Runnin' - N.W.A

Name: Drew Richards (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Minneapolis, MN

Weight: 230 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-The Lone Wolf

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Spin Kicks

-Lifting Kick

-Running Clothesline

-Suicide Dive

-Springboard Front Dropkick

Finishers:

-Damage Reflux (Pop-Up Roundhouse Kick to the opponent's midsection)

-Invader Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp; sometimes used as an springboard move)

Theme Song: Force of Nature - Dale Oliver

Name: Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Age: 23

Hometown: Petropolis, CA

Weight: 257 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Jumping Clothesline

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent

-Throat Thrust

-Samoan Drop

-Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha

-Puppy Punch (Superman Punch; used as an mid-air move)

Finishers:

-Down for the Count (Spear; move also used as an mid-air move)

-End of Silence (Back Suplex Side Slam)

Theme Song: Right Here, Right Now - CFO$

Name: Drake Garrison (OC)

Age: 20

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Weight: 241 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Double Axe Handle

-Jumping Clothesline

-Shoulder Thrust to an cornered opponent

-Corner Snap Suplex

-Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-24/7 Changes (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

-Game Changer (Inverted Package DDT; rarely used)

-Game Over (Spinning Side Slam)

Theme Song: King For A Day - Pierce the Veil

Name: Derrick Narravo (OC)

Age: 27

Hometown: Belfast, IR

Weight: 252 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Real Hacker of ICWL

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Forearm Strikes

-Running Clothesline

-Running High Knee to an cornered opponent followed by an Clothesline

-Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-Muffler Stuffler (Over-the-Shoulder Cutter)

Theme Song: Can't Trust Anyone - Oh No Not Stereo

Name: Dre Young (OC)

Age: 25

Hometown: Compton, CA

Weight: 239 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Back Elbow Smash

-Jumping Clothesline

-Double Axe Handle

-Spin Heel Kick

-Step-Up Enziguri

Finishers:

-Detoxocation (Fireman's Carry Position dropped into an Single Leg Kick)

Theme Song: Talking To My Diary - Dr. Dre

Name: Duke Randle (OC)

Age: 26

Hometown: Mercer Island, WA

Weight: 267 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Face of Destruction

-The Black Sheep

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Chops

-Running Big Boot

-Multiple Back Elbows to an cornered opponent

-Running Discus Forearm

Finishers:

-Falling Death (Discus Clothesline)

Theme Song: Deep Water - Dr. Dre feat. Kendrick Lamar, Anderson .Paak, and Justus

Name: Dylan Payne (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Cartersville, GA

Weight: 223 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Machine Gun

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Swinging Clothesline

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Cross Body Pluncha

-Stinger Splash

-European Uppercut to back of the opponent's head

-Running Neckbreaker

-Stun Gun (Springboard Stunner)

Finishers:

-Fatal Instinct (Standing Shiranui)

-Eight Second Ride (Fireman's Carry Bulldog)

Theme Song: Shot'Em - [Q]BRICK

Name: Devin Harris (OC)

Age: 29

Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Weight: 243 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Nitrous Fusion

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Running Clothesline

-Running Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body with Pin

-Double Jump Moonsault (rarely used)

-Fisherman Suplex (rarely used)

-Spinning Heel Kick (rarely used)

Finishers:

-Point of View (Sitout Fisherman Buster)

-Record Broken (Sharpshooter; rarely used)

-Broken Skies (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: We Travel Alone - Behind the Fallen

Name: Evan Maddox (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Weight: 235 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Chops

-Running Clothesline

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Monkey Flip to an cornered opponent followed by an Diving Double Axe Handle

-Springboard Cross Body

Finishers:

-Reach for the Sky (Springboard Double Foot Stomp)

Theme Song: Star67 - Drake

Name: Ed Alba (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Age: 21

Hometown: Peach Creek, NY

Weight: 257 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Lumpy (called by his friend, Eddy)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Lumpy Splash (Stinger Splash)

-Running Big Boot

-Running Leg Drop

Finishers:

-Creek Uprising (Inverted DDT)

-Clash of the Titans (Sit-Out Chokebomb with Pin)

Theme Song: Out from the Shadows - Jim Johnston

Name: Edd Duiling (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Age: 20

Hometown: Peach Creek, NY

Weight: 224 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Double D

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Dropkicks

-Running Swinging Clothesline

-Full-Speed Dropkick to an cornered opponent

-Slingshot Side Slam

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Arm Drag

Finishers:

-Culture Shock (Shining Wizard)

-Ten-Star Frog Splash (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: Fury of the Storm - Shadows Fall

Name: Eddy Verra (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Age: 22

Hometown: Peach Creek, NY

Weight: 240 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

Finishers:

-Money Shot (Reverse STO)

-Jawsucker (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

Theme Song: Feedback - Dale Oliver

Name: Eazy-A (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Compton, CA

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-The Son of Eazy-E

-The Street Gangsta

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Multiple Punches

-Flying Forearm Smash

-Diving Middle Rope Missile Dropkick

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton

-Eazy-DDT (Slingshot Tornado DDT from the apron)

Finishers:

-Eazy-Duz-It (Inverted Facebreaker Stomp)

-Eternal A (Double Knee Facebreaker; rarely used)

Theme Song: Boyz-N-The-Hood - Eazy-E

Name: Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb)

Age: 23

Hometown: Danville, CA (residing); London, EN (former)

Weight: 256 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Running Body Splash to an cornered opponent

-Running Big Boot

-Standing Neckbreaker

-English Elbow Drop (Jumping Big Elbow Drop)

Finishers:

-British Ambition (Spinning Side Slam)

Theme Song: 3's & 7's - Queens of the Stone Age

Name: Grant O'Neal (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: New Orleans, LA

Weight: 262 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Running Big Boot

-Stinger Splash

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Buzzer Beater (Running Elbow Drop with theatrics)

Finishers:

-The Final Shot (Running Powerslam)

Theme Song: Ball Til' You Fall - Fabolous

Name: Grizz (We Bare Bears)

Age: 20

Hometown: Memphis, TN

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running High Knee to an cornered opponent

-Running Clothesline

-Dropkick to the opponent's back

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Diving Clothesline

Finishers:

-Grizzly Clutch (Camel Clutch)

-Grizz Kick (Super Kick; also used as an mid-air move)

Theme Song: Show Me What You're Made Of - Hoodie Allen

Name: Hunter Hawkins (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Newark, NJ

Weight: 227 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Running Forearm to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Bulldog

-Diving Missile Dropkick

Finishers:

-Heat Seeker Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop)

Theme Song: Follow - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Hunter Szeliga (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Nashville, TN

Weight: 267 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Big Boot

-Back Elbow Smash

-Running Body Splash to an cornered opponent

-Running Spinning Elbow Smash

-Running Leg Drop

-Turnbuckle German Suplex (rarely used)

Finishers:

-Bad Guy's Edge (Crucifix Powerbomb)

Theme Song: Run to the Hills - Iron Maiden

Name: Herve Pichon (Code Lyoko)

Age: 20

Hometown: Toronto, CA

Weight: 219 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple European Uppercuts

-Standing Dropkick

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton

-Full-Speed Dropkick to an cornered opponent

-Discus Forearm followed by an Snap Suplex

Finishers:

-Grand Design (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

-Gamin' Up (Brainbuster)

Theme Song: Rocker - Jim Johnston

Name: Ice Bear (We Bare Bears)

Age: 21

Hometown: Memphis, TN

Weight: 240 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Double Axe Handle

-Running Shoulder Thrust to an cornered opponent

-High Knee Strike

-Standing Powerslam

Finishers:

-Multiply by Two (Single Underhook DDT)

Theme Song: Hit the Floor - Linkin Park

Name: Jason Nelson (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Leeds, EN

Weight: 215 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Moon-Gravity Sensation

-The King of the Altitude Era

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Spin Kick

-Lifting Kick to the opponent's face

-Spin Kick

-Running Basement Kick to the opponent's head

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Corkscrew Shooting Star Press Pluncha

-Gravity Bomb (Springboard Forearm Smash)

-Springboard Moonsault (rarely used)

-Gravity Bomb (Spin-Out Powerbomb with Pin)

Finishers:

-Red Light Special (Diving Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)

-Death Clutch (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb; rarely used)

-Side Effect (Inverted DDT)

Theme Song: Hero - Skillet

Name: Jason Battiste (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: St. Louis, MO

Weight: 238 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-Jas (called by his brother, Tony Battiste)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Front Scoop Slam (sometimes used as an mid-air move)

-Exploder Suplex

-Rope-Hung DDT

-Watch Out, Man (Basement Dropkick on the apron to the opponent's head; adopted from his brother, Tony Battiste)

Finishers:

-ASL [Actions Speak Louder] (STF)

-Higher Ground (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: Yesterday & Today - Murs

Name: Jack O'Conner (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Weight: 236 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Prodigal Son

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Inverted Atomic Drop

-Step-Up Enziguri

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Suplex Dropped into an Double Knee Backbreaker

Finishers:

-One Last Ride (Inside Cradle Piledriver)

-O'Conner Special (Fisherman Suplex with Pin)

Theme Song: Ride Out - Kid Ink feat. Tyga, Wale, YG, and Rich Homie Quan

Name: Justin Shakur (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Harlem, NY

Weight: 234 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Double Axe Handle

-Backhand Chop

-Throat Thrust

-Samoan Drop

-Running Cross Body to an lowered cornered opponent

-Shakur Kick (Super Kick)

Finishers:

-Damaged Goodz (Sit-Down Powerbomb)

-Shakur Splash (Diving Frog Splash)

Theme Song: Pac's Life - 2Pac feat. Ashanti & T.I.

Name: Jake Clawson (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Wake Forest, NC

Weight: 240 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-Razor (called by his friend and Tag Team partner, Chance Furlong)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Chops

-Atomic Drop

-Step-Up Enzigiri

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

Finishers:

-Over and Done (Pull-Back Swinging Neckbreaker)

Theme Song: Set the World on Fire - Black Veil Brides

Name: Java the Caveman (Martin Mystery)

Age: 20

Hometown: Windsor, Canada

Weight: 269 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Jav (called by his friends, Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Body Splash to an cornered opponent

-Running Big Boot

-Running Big Splash

Finishers:

-Sky High (Sit-Down Chokebomb)

Theme Song: Lights Out - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Jude Lizowzki (6Teen)

Age: 20

Hometown: Toronto, Canada

Weight: 242 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Headbutts

-Stinger Splash

-Big Boot to the opponent's head

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Standing Moonsault

Finishers:

-Dudebuster (Fisherman Small Package Driver)

-Midnight Hour (Spinning Side Suplex)

Theme Song: I'll Fight - Subdigitals

Name: Jonsey Garcia (6Teen)

Age: 23

Hometown: Toronto, Canada

Weight: 248 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Jones-mister (called by his friend, Jude Lizowzki)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Forearm Smash

-Jumping Clothesline

-Throat Thrust to an cornered opponent followed by Multiple Clotheslines on the corner

-Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers:

-Simple Design (Jackhammer Suplex)

-Lights Out (Hangman Facebuster)

Theme Song: Secret Life - Subdigitals

Name: Jeffrey Ridgway (YouTube)

Age: 26

Hometown: Elmer, NJ

Weight: 247 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-J.T. (called by his friends and stablemates, Rigby Barnett and Mordecai Riley)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Flying Heel Kick

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Back Elbow Smash

-Standing Corkscrew Moonsault

-Executive Action (Discus Forearm)

Finishers:

-End of the Story (Running Knee Smash to the opponent's face; sometimes used as an mid-air move)

Theme Song: Hell & Back - Kid Ink

Name: Juggalo Masta (OC)

Age: 25

Hometown: Somerset, TX

Weight: 251 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Punches

-Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up

-Inverted Atomic Drop

-Backhand Chop to the opponent's chest

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton

-Springboard Front Dropkick

Finishers:

-Juggalo Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop)

-Up for the J (Bicycle Kick)

Theme Song: Raw Deal (The Juggalo Song) - Twitzid

Name: Kenan Rockmore (Kenan and Kel)

Age: 24

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Weight: 266 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Jumping Clothesline

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent

-Throat Thrust

-Turnbuckle Front STO

-Running Big Boot

Finishers:

-Total Elimination (Running Senton)

Theme Song: Aw, Here It Goes - Coolio

Name: Kenneth Nix (OC)

Age: 20

Hometown: Cartersville, GA

Weight: 256 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Running Forearm Strike

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Springboard Cross Body

Finishers:

-Bullet to the Heart (Running Single-Leg High Knee)

Theme Song: Buy Me a Boat - Chris Janson

Name: Kenny Vortex (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Phoenix, AZ

Weight: 251 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Submission Specialist

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Kicks to the opponent's leg

-Running High Knee to cornered opponent

-Front Chop Block to the opponent's leg

-Multiple Elbow Drops to the opponent's leg

-Diving Splash on the opponent's leg

Finishers:

-Kill to Submit (Ankle Lock)

-Thrill to Shoot (Figure Four Leg-Lock)

Theme Song: A Victim, A Target - Misery Signals

Name: Kevin Wilson (Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Age: 21

Hometown: Peach Creek, NY

Weight: 251 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-Kev (called by most of his allies in the stable of Nexus 2.0)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Running Forearm Smashes

-Running Clothesline to an cornered opponent

-Running Single-Leg Kick

-Peach Creek Elbow (Jumping Elbow Drop)

Finishers:

-Bullhead (Spear; also used as an mid-air move)

-Deadhead (Running Powerslam; rarely used)

Theme Song: Trophies - Young Money feat. Drake

Name: Matthew Arp (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Weight: 235 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running High Knee

-Multiple Punches

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent

-Throat Thrust

-Shining Star (Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton)

-Diving Cross Body

Finishers:

-Virtualizer (Running Stomp to the opponent's stomach)

-Dead Connection (Hangman Facebuster)

Theme Song: Special Op - Jim Johnston

Name: Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery)

Age: 23

Hometown: Winsdor, Canada

Weight: 247 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Blocks

-Diving Cross Body

-Jumping Forearm to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Bulldog

-Running Springboard Moonsault

Finishers:

-Red Fusion (Fisherman Driver)

-Matter of Time (High-Angle Slam)

Theme Song: Get Away - Subdigitals

Name: Mark Ambrose (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Cincinnati, OH

Weight: 241 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Man Who Doesn't Knows What's He Doing

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Cross Body with Punches

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Lunatic Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop to an standing opponent)

-Diving Missle Dropkick (rarely used)

-Lunatic Clothesline (Rebound Clothesline)

Finishers:

-One Hit Driver (Headlock Driver)

-Souvenir (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam)

Theme Song: American Idiot - Green Day

Name: Mordecai Riley (Regular Show)

Age: 23

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Weight: 248 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Mordo (called by his friends, Jeffrey Ridgway & Rigby Barnett)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Block

-Diving Cross Body

-Running Cross Body

-Running Double Knee Drop to the opponent's stomach

Finishers:

-Midnight Hour (Over-the-Shoulder Cutter)

-Collide with the Sky (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault Splash; rarely used)

Theme Song: Enemy - 12 Stones

Name: Nathan Prescott (Life is Strange)

Age: 22

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Weight: 258 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Back Suplex

-Running Big Boot

-Stinger Splash

-Jumping Neckbreaker

-Jumping Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-R.A.O.V. [Random Act of Violence] (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker)

Theme Song: Underclass Hero - Sum 41

Name: Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto series)

Age: 26

Hometown: Liberty City, NY

Weight: 241 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Forearm Strikes

-Flying Clothesline to an cornered opponent

-Running Twisting Forearm Smash

-Standing Powerslam

-Diving Middle Rope Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-Russian Roulette (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker)

Theme Song: We Are - Hollywood Undead

Name: Nicholas Poliakoff (Code Lyoko)

Age: 22

Hometown: Battle Creek, MI

Weight: 245 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Diving Cross Body

-Double Axe Handle

-Standing Dropkick

-Stinger Splash

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Lifting Double Underhook DDT

Finishers:

-Panic Attack (Leaping Reverse STO)

-Halcyon Days (Diving Double Foot Stomp)

Theme Song: Topless - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko)

Age: 23

Hometown: Scottsdale, AZ

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Odd the Magnificent (called by his friends, Tony Battiste and Kenny Vortex)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Swinging Clothesline

-Flying Headbutt

-Stinger Splash

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Over-the-Top Rope Shooting Star Press Pluncha

-Springboard Clothesline

-Multiple Elbow Drops followed by an Jumping Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-Laser Arrow (Diving Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)

-Critical Affairs (Double-Arm DDT)

Theme Song: Omen - Disclosure feat. Sam Smith

Name: O'Shea Jackson (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Compton, CA

Weight: 246 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Inverted Atomic Drop

-Running Clothesline

-Running Back Elbow Smash to an cornered opponent followed by an Jumping Kick to the opponent's head

-Standing Moonsault

Finishers:

-Live To Hate Ya (Suplex Powerslam)

-Glad Ya Be Hatin' (Brainbuster)

Theme Song: The Nigga Ya Love To Hate - Ice Cube

Name: Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)

Age: 22

Hometown: Danville, CA

Weight: 227 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Flying Heel Kick

-Running Flying Headbutt to an cornered opponent followed by an Running DDT

-Multiple Elbow Drops followed by an Jumping Leg Drop

Finishers:

-Flux Capacitor (Powerbomb dropped into an Double Knee Backbreaker)

Theme Song: Broken Dreams [Intro Cut] - Shaman's Harvest

Name: Panda (We Bare Bears)

Age: 23

Hometown: Memphis, TN

Weight: 256 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Pan Pan (called by his brothers, Grizz and Ice Bear)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Front-Flip Clotheslines

-German Suplex

-Pannonball (Cannonball Senton)

-Running Senton

-Pumphandle Neckbreaker (rarely used)

-Sidewinder Suplex off the top ope (rarely used)

-Double Jump Moonsault

Finishers:

-Pandasault (Diving Moonsault)

Theme Song: Panda - Desiigner

Name: Ray Layfield (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Weight: 245 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Crazy Soldier

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Tackles

-Running Clothesline

-Big Boot

-Spin-Out Powerbomb

-Running Knee Drop

Finishers:

-Dead Bodies (Impaler DDT)

-Sleep Required (Rear Naked Chokehold)

Theme Song: Had Enough - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Reggie Crowe (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Boston, MA

Weight: 250 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Tackles

-Running High Knee

-Running Forearm to an cornered opponent followed by an Clothesline

Finishers:

-Crowe Splash (Slingshot Splash)

-CroweBar (Over-the-Shoulder Cutter)

Theme Song: Mass Appeal - CFO$

Name: Richard Zayn (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, CA

Weight: 229 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Man Who Doesn't Give Up

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton

-Diving Cross Body with Pin

-Red Thunder Bomb (Spin-Out Powerbomb with Pin)

-Corner Exploder Suplex

Finishers:

-Helluva Kick II (Running Kick to the cornered opponent's face)

-The Tapping End (Koji Clutch)

Theme Song: Lower the Boom - Fifth Floor

Name: Ronnie Hobbs (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Miami, FL (hometown); Queens, NY (residing)

Weight: 252 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Florida Gator

-The Smack Talka

-The Football Player

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Back Elbow Smash

-Running High-Impact Clothesline

-Running Body Splash to an cornered opponent

-Spinebuster

Finishers:

-Empire State of Mind (Falling Side Slam)

-Empire State Elbow (Running Delayed High-Impact Elbow Drop)

Theme Song: Know Your Role - Jim Johnston

Name: Rigby Barnett (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Weight: 223 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Rigs (called by his on and off-air girlfriend, Caitlin Cooke)

-Rigbone (called by his friends, Mordecai Riley and Jeffrey Ridgway)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Flying Heel Kick

-Running Clothesline

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Full-Speed Dropkick to an cornered opponent

-Discus Forearm

Finishers:

-Back in Black (Spinning Heel Kick)

-End of the World (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault)

Theme Song: Surfing In Cyberspace - Subdigitals

Name: Shaquille O'Neal (NBA Player)

Age: 44

Hometown: New Orleans, LA

Weight: 325 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Shaq

-Shaq Daddy

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Belly-to-Belly Suplex

-Running Big Boot

-Shaq Splash (Running Big Splash)

Finishers:

-Boom Shaqalaka (Chokeslam; also used as an mid-air move)

Theme Song: Pourin' It On - Dux Jones

Name: Seth Beasley (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Des Moines, IA

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Chops

-Stinger Splash followed by an Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick

-Running Single-Leg Kick

Finishers:

-Blackout (Running Jumping Stomp to opponent's head while getting up)

Theme Song: Flesh It Out - Blues Saraceno

Name: Shaheed Banks (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Cartersville, GA

Weight: 246 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener (slowly turning into a face soon)

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Running Shoulder Tackles

-Diving Double Axe Handle

-Running High Knee

-Running Knee Drop

-Springboard Clothesline

Finishers:

-Shape of Form (Discus Clothesline)

-Photobombed (Sit-Down Powerbomb with Pin)

Theme Song: I Mean It - G-Eazy feat. Remo

Name: Shadow Wolf (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Wolf Lake, MI

Weight: 265 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Clotheslines

-Running Forearm Strike

-Handspring Kick to an cornered opponent

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body with Pin

Finishers:

-Grin of the Wolf (Indian Spinning Heel Kick when opponent is down on his knees)

-Wolf Bite (Arm-Trapped Crossface)

Theme Song: Disappear - 12 Stones

Name: Tony Battiste (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Weight: 225 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Big T (called by his friend, Yumi Ishiyama)

-T-Dawg (called by his friends, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Kenny Vortex)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Headbutts

-Running Big Boot to an cornered opponent followed by an Enziguri

-Watch Out, Man (Basement Dropkick on the apron to the opponent's head; often sometimes used on the barricade or on the announce table)

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Road to the Finish (Springboard Frog Splash; sometimes used as an finisher)

Finishers:

-Exhaling Twist (Twist of Fate; sometimes used as an mid-air move)

-Subdivided Chance (Swanton Bomb)

-End of the Road (Powerbomb; rarely used)

Theme Song: Don't Know - Kevin Gates feat. Yo Gotti & K Camp (main theme); Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold (alternate theme used for his special entrance on PPV's))

Name: Trevor Frederickson (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Weight: 245 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Trev (called by his friend, James Storm)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Multiple Forearm Smashes followed by an Backhand Slap and an Clothesline

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent followed by an Throat Thrust

-Jumping Neckbreaker

Finishers:

-Final Request (Jumping Underhook Facebuster)

-Last Chance (Jumping Cutter; rarely used)

Theme Song: I Need Five - Jim Johnston

Name: Tiger Kaven (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Mexico City, MX

Weight: 198 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Springboard Seated Senton

-Running Hurricanarana

-Springboard Corkscrew Cross Body

-Dropkicks opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Running Spiked Hurricanarana

Finishers:

-Viva La Vida (Standing Shiranui with Pin)

Theme Song: Meneo - Fito Blanko

Name: Terry Layfield (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Weight: 258 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Army Soldier

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Big Boot

-Stinger Splash

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers:

-Red, White, and Blue (Running High-Impact Clothesline)

Theme Song: Unknown Soldier - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko)

Age: 22

Hometown: Belfast, IR

Weight: 231 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple German Suplex's

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Springboard Clothesline (rarely used)

-Corner Exploder Suplex

-Springboard Stunner

Finishers:

-Glass Shatters (Bicycle Kick; also used as an mid-air move)

-Deep Impact (Reverse STO)

-Stern as Death (Lifting Falling Forward DDT)

Theme Song: Written in My Face - Sean Jeaness

Name: William Dunbar (Code Lyoko)

Age: 23

Hometown: Akron, OH

Weight: 245 lbs.

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-German Suplex

-Running Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Bulldog

-Jumping Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-XANA Awakens (Pop-Up Powerbomb)

-Eye of X.A.N.A. (Package Piledriver)

Theme Song: Danger Up Ahead - Chris Deckker

Name: Warren Graham (Life is Strange)

Age: 22

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Weight: 241 lbs.

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Da Doc Graham (called by his friend, Eazy-A)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Swinging Neckbreaker

-Stinger Splash

-Standing Neckbreaker

-Stopping Da Show (Multiple Elbow Drops followed by an Jumping Elbow Drop)

-Jumping DDT

Finishers:

-Rocket Science (Jumping Reverse Bulldog)

Theme Song: Dem No Worry We - Red1 feat. Afu-Ra


	4. ICWL Divas Info

ICWL Divas Info

Name: Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko)

Age: 22

Hometown: Charlotte, NC

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Lyoko Princess

-The Guardian Angel

Signatures/Move-Set

-Diving Hurricanarana

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Springboard Clothesline

Finishers:

-Cruel Dilemma (Super Kick)

-Deactivator (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF; rarely used)

-Return to the Past (Sharpshooter)

-Code: Aelita (450° Splash Pin; rarely used)

Theme Song: A World Without Danger - Noam

Name: Anthea Battiste (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Flying Headbutts

-Stinger Splash to an cornered opponent followed by an Neckbreaker

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Watch Out, Man (Basement Dropkick on the apron to the opponent's head; also used on the barricade or on the announce table and adopted from Tony Battiste)

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Road to the Finish (Springboard Frog Splash; sometimes used as an finisher)

Finishers:

-Exhaling Twist (Twist of Fate; adopted from her brother, Tony Battiste)

-ASL [Actions Speak Louder] (STF; adopted from her brother, Jason Battiste)

-Lethal Infraction (Impaler DDT; rarely used)

Theme Song: Beat It - Sean Kingston feat. Chris Brown and Wiz Khalifa

Name: Ariella Walker (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Dayton, OH

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Running Monkey Flip

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Bullet Kick (Diving Missile Dropkick)

Finishers:

-Global Warning (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault)

Theme Song: Misery Business - Paramore

Name: Amber Swanson (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Saratoga Springs, NY

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Woman of the Hour (called byhher boyfriend, Chase Rainin)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Running Cross Body

-Running Flying Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent followed by Jumping Clothesline

-Running Knee Drop

Finishers:

-Midnight Special (Headlock Driver)

-Act on Instinct (Running Knee Strike to the opponent's head while getting up)

Theme Song: The Hills - The Weeknd

Name: Becky Piper (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Mrs. Controversial

-The Female Hot Rod

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Flying Heel Kick

-Corner Springboard Side Kick

-Exploder Suplex

-Multiple Leg Drops followed by a Reverse Leg Drop

Finishers:

-Piper's Pit (Sleeper Hold; tribute to her dad, Rowdy Roddy Piper)

Theme Song: Celtic Invasion - CFO$

Name: Chloe Price (Life is Strange)

Age: 21

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Hella Queen

-The Rebellious Diva

-The Diva Hell-Raiser

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Discus Forearm

-Jumping Clothesline

-Multiple Kicks to the knees of the opponent

-Spinning Heel Kick

-Suicide Dive

-Snap Suplex

Finishers:

-Breaking Point (Seated Fujiwara Armbar, while seated on the opponent's back)

-Fade to Black (Leaping Tombstone Piledriver)

Theme Song: One Hundred Sleepless Nights - Pierce the Veil

Name: Caitlin Cooke (6Teen)

Age: 23

Hometown: San Francisco, CA

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-Caity Boo (called by his on-and-off screen boyfriend, Rigby Barnett)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Running Discus Forearm to an cornered opponent

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Springboard Spinning Uppercut

Finishers:

-Breakout (Jumping Cutter)

-Shopping Spree (Double Knee Facebreaker)

Theme Song: Elastic Heart - Sia

Name: Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)

Age: 22

Hometown: Danville, CA

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Diving Cross Body

-Double Axe Handle

-Jumping Clothesline

-Running Monkey Flip to an cornered opponent followed by an Diving Double Axe Handle

Finishers:

-Afflicted Damage (Elevated Boston Crab)

-Steady Damage (Handspring Cutter)

Theme Song: Don't Stop - Chali 2na feat. Anthony Hamilton

Name: Desiree Turner (OC)

Age: 25

Hometown: Dallas, TX

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Bo$$

-The Bossest Bit*h in the Room

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Punches

-Running Clothesline

-Standing Dropkick

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body

-Springboard Slingshot Cutter (rarely used as an finisher sometimes)

-Turnbuckle German Suplex

-El Paso Splash (Diving Frog Splash; tribute to the late, Eddie Guerrero)

Finishers:

-Bankrupted (Double Knee Backbreaker followed by a Bent-Over Crossface)

Theme Song: Sky's the Limit - CFO$

Name: Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery)

Age: 20

Hometown: Windsor, Canada

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Springboard Front Dropkick

-Spin Kick

-Basement Kick

-Running Forearm Strike to an cornered opponent followed by an Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers:

-Chaos Theory (Roll-Up turned into an German Suplex)

Theme Song: For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore

Name: Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)

Age: 22

Hometown: Amity Park, IL

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Queen of the ICWL Divas Division

-The Evil Empress

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Back Elbows

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Suicide Dive

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent followed by an Throat Thrust

-Jumping Clothesline

-Running Knee Drop

Finishers:

-Dark Victory (Brainbuster)

-Drifting Asleep (Sleeper Hold)

-Love Spell (Arm-Trapped Crossface; rarely used)

Theme Song: Remember - Ember McLain

Name: Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Age: 23

Hometown: Philadelphia, PA

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-The Red-Haired Freak (called by her enemy, Ember McLain)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Shoulder Block

-Flying Thrust Kick

-Running High Knee to an cornered opponent

-Standing Clothesline

-Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha

-Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers:

-Three Seconds of Glory (Single Lifting Underhook DDT)

Theme Song: She's So Gone - Lemonade Mouth

Name: Hallie Brooks (OC)

Age: 24

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Female Version of CM Punk

-The Real Voice of the Voiceless

-The Best Female's Wrestler in the World

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Running Clotheslines

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Throws opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Running High Knee followed by an Running Bulldog

-Diving Elbow Drop

-Springboard Clothesline

Finishers:

-Go To Sleep (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Lifting Knee; adopted from CM Punk)

-Welcome to ICWL... (Shining Wizard)

Theme Song: Cult of Personality - Living Colour

Name: Indiana Warrior (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Phoenix, AZ

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Female Warrior

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Leaping Shoulder Block

-Atomic Drop

-Gorilla Press Drop

Finishers:

-Ultimate Splash (Running Splash; tribute to her dad, The Ultimate Warrior)

Theme Song: Unstable - Jim Johnston

Name: Isabella Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb)

Age: 25

Hometown: Danville, CA

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Izzy (called by her friend, Becky Piper)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Clothesline

-Acrobatic DDT

-Stinger Splash

-Running Single-Leg Kick

Finishers:

-One Last Shot (Stunner)

-Lost Horizons (Discus Clothesline)

Theme Song: Rock N Roll - Avril Lavigne

Name: Jamie Shapiro (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Jasper, AL

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Mind Manipulator

-The Evil Angel

-The Female Devil

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Back Elbow

-Back Suplex

-Stinger Splash

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Springboard Clothesline

Finishers:

-Overdrive (Running Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's stomach)

-Graveyard of Empires (Diving Double Foot Stomp)

Theme Song: E.T. - Katy Perry feat. Kanye West

Name: Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Age: 22

Hometown: Petropolis, CA

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-Kit Kat (called by Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Jude Lizowzki [when she turns face again])

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Block

-Diving Cross Body

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Dropkick sending opponent to the corner

-Running Big Boot

Finishers:

-Final Masquerade (Spear; also used as an mid-air move)

-Foul Out (Forward Somersault Cutter)

Theme Song: Higher - Nicole Trillquillo & Jim Johnston

Name: Kate Marsh (Life is Strange)

Age: 21

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Katie (called by her friends, Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, Yumi Ishiyama, and Anthea Battiste)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple German Suplex's

-Running Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent followed by an Enziguri

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Missile Dropkick

-Slingshot Side Slam

Finishers:

-3 Second Rule (Diving Front Moonsault)

-Lethal Drifter (Rear Naked Chokehold)

Theme Song: Seasonal Love - Sean Kingston feat. Wale

Name: Kurumu Kurono

Age: 18

Hometown: Kyoto, Japan (original); Cinncinati, OH (residing)

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Diving Cross Body

-Running Clothesline

-Stinger Splash

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Springboard 450 Splash (rarely used)

-Springboard Knee Strike

Finishers:

-Heart Stopper (Diving Elbow Drop)

-Influencer (Impaler DDT; sometimes used as an top rope move)

-Love Charm (Sharpshooter)

Theme Song: Ai No Scenario - CHiCO With HoneyWorks

Name: Laney Penn (Grojband)

Age: 20

Hometown: Peaceville, Canada

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-Lanes (called by her boyfriend, Corey Riffin)

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Forearm Smashes

-Inverted Atomic Drop

-Step-Up Enziguri

-Running High Knee to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Slingshot Side Slam

Finishers:

-Hit the Lights (Double Underhook Piledriver)

-Breaking Out (Arm-Trapped Crossface)

Theme Song: Let It Go - Escape the Fate

Name: Max Caulfield (Life is Strange)

Age: 21

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Time Warrior

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Jumping Clothesline

-Throat Thrust

-Multiple Clotheslines to an cornered opponent

-Dropkicks opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha

-Maximum Punch (Superman Punch with theatrics; adopted from Roman Reigns & move also used as a mid-air move)

Finishers:

-Time Expander (Double Knee Facebuster)

-Troubleshooter (Sharpshooter)

Theme Song: Wonderful - Casey Veggies feat. Ty Dolla $ign

Name: Nikki Wong (6Teen)

Age: 20

Hometown: Sacramento, CA

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Badass Woman Who Doesn't Give A Damn

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Shoulder Tackles

-Back Elbow Smash

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Stinger Splash

-Jumping Clothesline

Finishers:

-Party Crasher (Spinning Fisherman Suplex)

-Pretty Hurts (Sharpshooter)

Theme Song: Formation - Beyoncé

Name: Renee Layfield (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Dallas, TX

Alignment: Tweener

Nicknames:

-The Female Soldier

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Big Boot

-Multiple Back Elbow Smashes to an cornered opponent followed by an Enziguri

-Springboard Front Pluncha

-Running Cross Body

Finishers:

-Ready for Takeoff (Reverse 450° Splash turned to an Double Foot Stomp)

-It's Time to Sleep (Reverse Fireman's Carry Position dropped into an lifting knee to the back of the opponent's head)

Theme Song: That's What You Get - Paramore

Name: Sierra Jericho (OC)

Age: 22

Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-S2J

-The Best In The World At What She Does

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Forearm Smashes

-Diving Double Axe Handle

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

-Running Dropkick sending the opponent to the corner

-Lionsault (Running Springboard Moonsault; adopted from her dad, Chris Jericho)

Finishers:

-Break the Walls Down (Elevated Boston Crab)

-Codebroken (Double Knee Facebreaker)

Theme Song: Break the Walls Down - Jim Johnston feat. Adam Morenoff

Name: Sydney Rhodes (OC)

Age: 23

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Alignment: Face

Nicknames:

-The Princess of the Rhodes Family

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Handspring Elbow Smash to an cornered opponent followed by throwing opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Cross Body

Finishers:

-Rhodes' Elbow (Bionic Elbow; sometimes used as an mid-air move and also used as an diving move)

-Roadkill (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker)

Theme Song: Awake and Alive - Skillet

Name: Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents)

Age: 20

Hometown: Dimmsdale, CA

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Diving Seated Senton

-Springboard Cross Body

-Running Hurricanarana

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Suicide Dive

-Diving Corkscrew Senton to an standing opponent

Finishers:

-Moment of Silence (Samoan Driver)

-End of the Hero (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker)

Theme Song: Respectful - CFO$

Name: Taylor Knight (OC)

Age: 21

Hometown: Miami, FL

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Diving Missile Dropkick

-Multiple Double Backhand Chops

-Flying Clothesline to an cornered opponent

-Dropkicks opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Corkscrew Shooting Star Pluncha

-Spinning Slingshot Side Slam

Finishers:

-Knight Rider (Brainbuster)

-Sky's the Limit (Diving Double Foot Stomp)

Theme Song: Waiting - Not Forgotten

Name: Victoria Chase (Life is Strange)

Age: 21

Hometown: Arcadia Bay, OR

Alignment: Heel

Nicknames:

-The Evil Bit*h (called by her enemies, Chloe Price and Max Caulfield)

-The Queen of Mean

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Running Big Boot

-Jumping Clothesline

-Running Forearm Smash to an cornered opponent followed by an Running Bulldog

-Diving Missile Dropkick

Finishers:

-Money Maker (Double Knee Backbreaker)

Theme Song: Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin

Name: Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko)

Age: 20

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Alignment: Face

Nicknames: None

Signatures/Move-Set:

-Multiple Clotheslines

-Flying Heel Kick

-Acrobatic Neckbreaker

-Clotheslines opponent out of the ring

-Over-the-Top Rope Cartwheel Moonsault Pluncha

-Diving Cross Body

Finishers:

-Natural Causes (Roundhouse Kick)

-Electric Shock (Double-Arm DDT)

Theme Song: Planet Net - Subdigitals


	5. ICWL Tag Teams & Stables Info

Current ICWL Tag Teams/Stables Info

-The American Idiots (Mark Ambrose & Reggie Crowe)

Double Team Finishers:

-Breaking the Rules (Headlock Driver [Ambrose]/Crowe Splash [Crowe] combo)

Theme Song: Mass Appeal - CFO$

-The Hounds of Justice (Aaron Fink & Hunter Szeliga)

Double Team Finishers:

-Justice Was Served (Spinning Heel Kick [Fink]/Leg Sweep [Szeliga])

Theme Song: Rebellion - CFO$

-Team Lyoko (Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama)

Double Team Finishers:

-Undivided Error (Reverse STO [Stern]/Springboard Clothesline [Odd])

Theme Song: A World Without Danger - Noam

-We Bare Bears (Grizz, Ice Bear, and Panda)

Double Team Finishers:

-Welcome to Bear City (Double Super Kick [Panda/Grizz]/Brainbuster [Ice Bear])

Theme Song: Don't Stop - 5 Seconds of Summer

-The O'Neal Family (Grant & Shaquille O'Neal)

Double Team Finishers:

-One Last Run (Double Chokeslam [Grant & Shaq])

Theme Song: 2K Pennies - The Cool Kids

-Dudez With Attitudes (Jeffrey Ridgway, Rigby Barnett, Mordecai Riley, & Caitlin Cooke [occasionally used as an valet for the group])

Double Team Finishers:

-Dude Just Got REKT! (Suplex Lift [Ridgway] dropped into a Neckbreaker [Barnett] combo)

-REKTCity (Back Suplex Lift [Riley]/Diving Elbow Drop [Barnett] combo)

-F.T.W. [For The Win] (Suplex Lift [Ridgway] followed by a Super Kick [Riley]/Brainbuster [Ridgway] combo)

Theme Song: Fast Lane - Bad Meets Evil

-Compton's Raiders (Dre Young & O'Shea Jackson)

Double Team Finishers:

-Flashpoint (Fireman's Carry Position [Jackson]/Jumping Corkscrew Neckbreaker [Young])

Theme Song: Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A

-The Army Soldiers (Ray & Terry Layfield and Renee Layfield [valet])

Double Team Finishers:

-Broken Bones (European Uppercut to the back of the opponent's head [Ray]/Running Neckbreaker [Terry])

Theme Song: Until the End - Breaking Benjamin

-The Dudebusters (Jude Lizowzki & Jonsey Garcia)

Double Team Finishers:

-Down and Out (Flapjack [Garcia]/Jumping Cutter [Lizowzki] combo)

Theme Song: One, Two, Three - Jim Johnston

-The Virus Comrades (Jake Clawson & Chance Furlong)

Double Team Finishers:

-Burning Vendetta (Spear [Furlong]/Running Chop Block [Clawson] combo)

Theme Song: Omen in the Sky - CFO$

-The Mechanics (Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher)

Double Team Finishers:

-Clean Vendetta (Spinebuster Lift [Fletcher]/Running Swinging Clothesline [Flynn] combo)

Theme Song: Zero Visibility - Rise Against

-The Erupting Eds (Ed Alba, Edd Duiling, and Eddy Verra)

Double Team Finishers:

-Triple Powerbomb (used in 6-Man Tag Team Matches)

-The Erupting End (Shining Wizard [Duiling]/Leg Sweep [Verra])

Theme Song: New Fire - Sent by Ravens

-Fast and Furious Crew (Jack O'Conner, Ronnie Hobbs, and Chris Toretto)

Double Team Finishers:

-Crash Course (Flapjack [Toretto]/Double Knee Facebreaker [O'Conner] combo)

-Shots in the Dark (Powerbomb Lift [Hobbs]/Double Knee Backbreaker [Toretto] combo)

-Living on the Edge (Spinebuster Lift [Hobbs]/Jumping Neckbreaker [O'Conner] combo)

Theme Song: We Own It - 2Chainz & Wiz Khalifa

-Nexus 2.0 (Adrian Burke, William Dunbar, Kevin Wilson, Mark Ambrose, Reggie Crowe, Niko Bellic, Duke Randle, Derrick Narravo, Jason Battiste, Trixie Tang, Ember McLain, Kitty Katswell, and Victoria Chase)

Theme Song: We Are One - 12 Stones

-The Hella Sisters (Chloe Price & Max Caulfield)

Double Team Finishers:

-Rocket Launcher (Fireman's Carry Position [Price]/Running Single Leg Kick [Caulfield] combo)

Theme Song: Life is Strange - Dan Bull feat. Cammie Robertson

-Team Mystery (Martin Mystery, Java the Caveman, & Diana Lombard [valet])

Double Team Finishers:

-Mystery Solved (Sidewalk Slam Hold [Java]/Diving Leg Drop [Mystery])

Theme Song: Fire - Big Sean

-Age of the Future (Tony Battiste, Jude Lizowzki, Jonsey Garcia, Kenny Vortex, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Schaeffer, Anthea Battiste, and Yumi Ishiyama)

Theme Song: The Pledge - 2Pac, Ashanti, Ja-Rule, & Nas

-The Shakur Brothers (Brandon & Justin Shakur)

Double Team Finishers:

-End of the Era (Super Kick [Justin]/Frog Splash [Brandon] combo)

Theme Song: Can't C Me - 2Pac

-The Bulletproof Club (Herve Pichon, Nicholas Poliakoff, and Ariella Walker [valet])

Double Team Finishers:

-Bullet Point (Spinebuster Lift [Poliakoff]/Running Single-Leg Kick [Pichon])

Theme Song: Many Men (Wish Death) - 50 Cent

-The Enforcers (Drake Garrison [leader], Ronnie Hobbs, Chris Toretto, & Aaron Lingerfelt)

Double Team Finishers:

-You've Been Enforced (Powerbomb Lift [Hobbs]/Double Knee Backbreaker [Toretto] combo)

-Edge of the Earth (Spinebuster Lift [Hobbs]/Jumping Neckbreaker [Lingerfelt] combo)

Theme Song: I Don't F**k With You - Big Sean feat. E-40


	6. ICWL - Episode Five Match Announcements

ICWL - Episode Five  
Fallout Show  
September - Week One  
Newark, NJ - Prudential Center

Dark/Pre-Show Match:  
Jeffrey Ridgway vs. Aaron Lingerfelt

Match One:  
ICWL Tag Team Championships (Rematch)  
Team Lyoko vs. The American Idiots  
Ulrich Stern & Odd Della Robbia (c) vs. Mark Ambrose & Reggie Crowe

Match Two:  
8-Diva Tag Team Match  
Team Yumi vs. Team Ember  
Yumi Ishiyama, Anthea Battiste, Chloe Price, & Max Caulfield vs. Ember McLain, Victoria Chase, Trixie Tang, & Kitty Katswell

Match Three:  
James Storm vs. Chris Toretto

Match Four:  
ICWL World Championship (Rematch)  
Adrian Burke (c) vs. Acton Wilson

Match Five:  
Buford Van Stomm vs. Cameron Hardy

Main Event:  
Tag Team Match  
Trevor Fredrickson & Shaheed Banks vs. William Dunbar & Jason Battiste

Notes

-Rich Garrison will make an major announcement regarding the Champions' View PPV

-Aelita Schaeffer, AJ Styles, Duke Randle, Drake Garrison, & John Cena are advertised for this week's show.

-The Hella Sisters (Max Caulfield and Chloe Price) and William Dunbar will be speaking tonight.

-An promised injury update on Tony Battiste

(Whoops, I forgot to release the match announcements before releasing the Pre-Show. Oh well...These are your match announcements for the Fallout Show after the Summer Break PPV ended [which is one of the four lost episodes])

(By the way, the characters I own is my OC's. The cartoon characters and WWE Superstars, I do NOT own...Okay, they belong to their respective owners. Period...)


	7. ICWL Pre-Show September - Week One

**Yo, yo, yo, yoooo! What's up peeps?! This is it. The release of the pre-show of the fallout show after Summer Break PPV. Remember why this is Episode Five. Because, the first four episodes I had, are indeed lost after my old phone deleted everything (long story.). So, we are gonna start from Episode Five. Anyways, before starting. Here's a disclaimer...**

 **I do NOT own these characters used because they aren't mine and these characters belong to their respective owners. So, yeah. The only characters I own is my original characters (OC's) that all. Okay, you guys may now enjoy the Pre-Show.**

ICWL Pre-Show

September - Week One

Newark, NJ - Prudential Center

*Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Intro and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as the pyro goes off on the stage. The fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: Welcome to the Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Pre-Show, live in Newark, New Jersey! I'm Jeremy Belpois, alongside with my colleagues, Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher!

Kel: NEWARK! WHAT'S UP! ARE YOU READY!? *The fans cheers loudly*.

Danielle: Newark! I bet you guys are ready for tonight! As you may guys may know...Tonight, we are going to hear from the NEW ICWL Champion, William Dunbar and also, an promised injury update on Tony Battiste from last night's Main Event match with Dunbar.

Jeremy: True that, Danielle. But, that's later on tonight. Right now, we have a match to call!

Kel: YES! LET'S GO! *He drinks some of his orange soda*.

*Hell & Back by Kid Ink plays in the arena, as Jeffrey Ridgway walks out to the ring. The fans cheers loudly for the hometown boy, as Ridgway high-fives the fans*.

Danny Smith: This is a match set for one fall, introducing first from Elmer, New Jersey! He weighs in 247 pounds, he is representing Dudez With Attitude. He is Jeffrey Ridgeway!

Jeremy: Last night, Dudez With Attitude made their debut, taking out Aaron Lingerfelt, Chris Toretto, and Ronnie Hobbs who were getting involved in the Drake Garrison and James Storm street fight match.

Kel: They made an impact, last night! It felt like an ICDW Invasion, last night.

Jeremy: I agree with you.

Danielle: I disagree with you. Hobbs, Aaron, and Toretto was just helping Drake make sure he doesn't get beat by that drunk ass, James Storm.

Kel: That's total bull...

Danielle: Whatever, Kel. Believe in what you want to believe in.

Kel: *He has an iterated look on his face*.

*Ridgway hugs his mom and dad who's in the crowd, as he rolls into the ring. Ridgway goes to the turnbuckle and poses for the fans. Cashin' Out by Cash Out plays in the arena, as Aaron Lingerfelt comes out to the ring with the fans booing at him*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia. He weighs in 227 pounds, He is Aaron Lingerfelt!

Jeremy: Last night at Summer Break, this guy debuted with Chris Toretto and Ronnie Hobbs. But, tonight. He is alone and so as for Jeffrey Ridgway.

Kel: I can tell that Hobbs and Toretto might stick their nose into this match.

Danielle: Conspiracy theorist...

Kel: Ha, ha...Really funny, Danielle. Says the person who's still in the friendzone with Shaheed Banks.

Danielle: Shut up...

Kel: Make me!

*The fans continues to boo at Lingerfelt, as he gets in the ring as he looks at Ridgway. The referee rings the bell, as Ridgway and Lingerfelt gets into an tie-up. Ridgway gets control of the tie-up by doing an Headlock on Aaron*.

Jeremy: Ridgway gets Aaron into an Headlock..

*Ridgway takes Aaron down with an Headlock Takedown, as Aaron does an headsissors on Ridgway. Ridgway escapes the headsissors by Aaron and he hits Aaron with an Low Dropkick.*

Jeremy: Nice Dropkick by Ridgway!

*Ridgway goes for the pin on Aaron, as the referee counts to 1...Aaron kicks out of 1*.

Jeremy: Aaron kicks out of 1.

Danielle: Come on, Aaron. What are you doing?!

*Aaron crawls to the corner, as Ridgway follows Aaron to the corner. Ridgway hits Aaron with a few chops, as Ridgway Clotheslines Aaron out of the ring. The fans cheers*.

Kel: Keep it going, Jeffrey!

Danielle: He is going to crash and burn after he attempts this...

Kel: You don't know that...

Danielle: Oh, yes I do.

Kel: No, you don't.

*Ridgway waits for Aaron to get up. Aaron got up, as Ridgway ran to the ropes and he attempts to hit Aaron with the Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha but Aaron moved out of the way so Ridgway actually landed on his feet but tweaked his right knee on the fall. Aaron laughs at him.*

Danielle: Called it!

Kel: *He raises a brow, as he looks at her with an iterated look on his face*.

Jeremy: Man, Jeffrey is hurt...Will Aaron Lingerfelt take control of this match?! Find out after this commercial break.

*Aaron raises his right arm up in the air, as the fans boos at Aaron. Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL Pre-Show! Aaron Lingerfelt has taken control of this match.

Kel: And this is how...

*Before the commercial break, replay shows of Ridgway landed on the floor, tweaked his right knee after missing Aaron by attempting the Over-the-Top Rope SomersaultSenton Pluncha. Right now, Aaron has locked in the Single-Leg Boston Crab on Ridgway. The fans begins to chant "Big Brudda" for Ridgway*.

Kel: Come on, Jeffrey...You gotta get out of this submission hold.

Danielle: He's gonna tap out...

Jeremy: He ain't gonna tap out.

Danielle: Smart guy, he will. Just watch.

*Aaron continues the pressure on the hold on Ridgway. The referee asks Jeffrey if he wants to tap out or not. Ridgway shakes his head, as he crawls to the bottom rope for break. The fans continues to chant "Big Brudda" for Ridgway and Aaron says "You can't help this idiot..."*.

Jeremy: Did you hear what Aaron just said?!

Kel: Yep. He said "You can't help this idiot.". Referring to Jeffrey.

Danielle: Haters...

Kel: As much you hate the heroes.

Danielle: I have a reason. Because I'm tired of seeing these dumbass heroes win all the time.

Kel: They are not dumbasses.

Danielle: Yes they are.

*Aaron hits Ridgway in the back with punches to the back of Ridgway, while still locking in the Single-Leg Boston Crab. Ridgway is almost there to the bottom rope and referee still asking Ridgway if he wants to give up and Ridgway shakes his head again*.

Kel: You're almost there, Jeffrey! Come on!

*Ridgway finally makes it to the ropes, as the referee tells Aaron to break the hold and the referee counts to 1...2...3...4...Aaron breaks the hold*.

Jeremy: Finally Jeffrey got to the ropes. But, Aaron almost got himself disqualified.

*Aaron pulls Ridgway away from the ropes. But, Ridgway landed on his feet and hits Aaron with an Standing Enziguri to the head of Aaron*.

Jeremy: Nice move by Jeffrey! Who's gonna get up first and take the advantage!?

*Both men got up, as they began trading punches. Aaron kicks Jeffrey's injured right knee and Jeffrey is down under one knee. Aaron hits Jeffrey with an Snap DDT.*

Jeremy: Snap DDT! Could that be it?!

Kel: I hope not.

Danielle: I hope so.

*Aaron went for the pin, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ridgway kicks out of 2, as the fans cheers for Ridgway after he kicked out. Aaron argues with the referee, as Ridgway shakes the feeling back into his leg*.

Danielle: Come on, you stupid ref...Do your job!

Kel: I'm glad Jeffrey is still in this match.

*While Aaron is still arguing with the referee, as Ridgway gets up. He waits for Aaron to turn around so he could hit Aaron with the End of the Story (Running Knee Strike to an standing opponent). Aaron turns around, as Ridgway attempts to hit Aaron with End of the Story but Aaron moved out of the way, instead Ridgway accidentally hit the referee with the move*.

Danielle: *She laughs at Ridgway*.

Jeremy: How could Jeffrey miss Aaron like that?!

Kel: By Aaron moving out of the way.

*Ridgway checks on the referee, as Chris Toretto gets out from under the ring and Aaron crawls to bottom turnbuckle*.

Jeremy: Hey...What is Chris Toretto doing here?!

Kel: What was he doing hiding under the ring?!

Jeremy: I don't know..

*Toretto hands Aaron some brass knuckles, as Aaron puts the knucks on his right hand*.

Kel: Oh no...

Jeremy: Brass Knuckles. That's why Chris Toretto is out here.

*Aaron gets up, as Ridgway turns around and Aaron attempts to hit Ridgway with the Brass Knucks but Ridgway dodged the punch and Aaron turns around. Ridgway hits Aaron with the End of the Story*.

Jeremy: End of the Story!

*While the referee is down still. Ridgway goes for the pin, as Toretto gets in the ring and attacks Ridgway. Ronnie Hobbs runs out to the ring and he gets in the attack with Toretto on Ridgway.*

Kel: That figures...Here comes Ronnie Hobbs.

Jeremy: They are only here to screw Jeffrey Ridgway, this match.

Danielle: No they're not...

Jeremy: Don't you see them helping Aaron Lingerfelt...?!

Danielle: Um, no. They have a common enemy. Just like Aaron. He don't like Jeffrey. They don't like Jeffrey either.

Kel: Trying to defend them? Okay...I see you.

*While Ridgway was trying to fight back against Hobbs and Toretto, but the numbers game was too much for Ridgway. The fans boos at Toretto and Hobbs. Fast Lane by Bad Meets Evil plays in the arena, as Rigby Barnett and Mordecai Riley comes down to the ring with steel chairs in their hands. The fans cheers loudly for them*.

Jeremy: Yes! Here comes Rigby Barnett and Mordecai Riley!

Danielle: Oh my god...Heroes...The usual..

Kel: Hater...

Danielle: Shut up, Kel.

Kel: Make me still!

*Hobbs and Toretto runs out of the ring, as they jump into the crowd and Riley and Barnett follows Hobbs and Toretto. Meanwhile in the ring, both Ridgway and Aaron are recovering. Aaron still has the brass knuckles in his right hand*.

Kel: See you jackasses later...

Jeremy: And good riddance!

Kel: True that.

*Ridgway and Aaron makes it to their feet, Aaron hits Ridgway with the Brass Knuckles as Ridgway leans on the ropes and hits Aaron with the Executive Action (Discus Forearm) signature on Aaron. The fans cheers*.

Kel: EXECUTIVE ACTION!

Jeremy: Could that be it?!

*Ridgway goes for the pin on Aaron, as the referee wakes up and he counts to 1...2...Aaron kicks out of 2.*

Kel: HOW THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT?!

Jeremy: I know right?!

*Ridgway asks the referee if that was an three count, the referee tells him that was an two count. Ridgway goes to an corner and waits for Aaron to get up, setting Aaron up for the End of the Story*.

Kel: It's gonna be the end of the story for Aaron, after Jeffrey hits this on him.

Danielle: Yeah, right. It's not gonna happen.

*Aaron gets to his feet, as he turns around and Ridgway attempts to hit Aaron with the End of the Story but Aaron ducked under. Aaron rolls up Ridgway from behind, as he pulls Ridgway's tights without the referee seeing it.*.

Jeremy: Hey! He is pulling the tights of Jeffrey Ridgway...

Danielle: No, he isn't.

Kel: Um, yeah he is.

*While Aaron is doing the roll-up and pulling on Ridgway's tights and the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans boos at Aaron, as Aaron rolls out of the ring and the bell rings*.

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Aaron Lingerfelt!

Jeremy: Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!

Kel: HE PULLED ON HIS TIGHTS! REF, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT!

Danielle: Hahaha!

*Aaron laughs at Ridgway, as Ridgway tries to convince the referee that he was pulling on the tights and Aaron celebrates on the outside of the ring, as the fans are still booing at Aaron.*

Jeremy: I can tell that this isn't over.

Kel: True...Aaron Lingerfelt got lucky, tonight.

Danielle: It wasn't luck. It was skills.

Kel: Skills, my ass..

*Ridgway gives Aaron an angry look on his face, as Aaron smirks at Ridgway. The fans are still booing at Aaron*.

Jeremy: Okay, ICWL fans! Thank you guys for tuning into the ICWL Pre-Show! I'm Jeremy Belpois, see you guys on Impact Cartoon Wrestling League!


	8. ICWL Episode Five (September - Week One)

ICWL - Episode Five

ICWL Fallout Show

September - Week One

Newark, NJ - Prudential Center

*Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Intro and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as the pyro goes off on the stage. The fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy Belpois! Welcome to Impact Cartoon Wrestling League, live at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey! With my colleagues, Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher!

Kel: WHAT'S UP NEW JERSEY! ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT!? *The fans cheers loudly*.

Danielle: We have a lot in store for tonight! We have an Tag Team Championship rematch from last night's amazing Pay-Per-View, Summer Break!

Jeremy: Yes! That's right. Also, we are going to have the new ICWL World Champion, Adrian Burke face Acton Wilson in a rematch from last night. And also, we are going to hear from...

*Danger Up Ahead by Chris Deckker plays in the arena, as William Dunbar comes down to the ring with his newly-won ICWL Championship. The fans boos at Dunbar*..

Jeremy: A speaking of the devil...

Danny Smith: Please welcome, the NEW ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

Danielle: Don't disrespect the champ!

Kel: I'm gonna disrespect him. Because he didn't win that championship on his own.

Jeremy: He had to have a traitor and an turncoat to help him win that championship from former champion, Tony Battiste.

Danielle: Um, no...Quit lying. He won, fair and square.

Kel: That's some bullshit, Danielle. And you know that.

Danielle: Whatever...

*Dunbar gets into the face of a fan who's wearing a Tony Battiste t-shirt, as he gets in the ring and poses with the championship. The fans boos loudly at him, as Dunbar grabs an mic. Before Dunbar could even speak, the fans starts to chant "You Suck Balls" and "You Can't Wrestle" at Dunbar*.

Kel: Hahaha! The "You Suck Balls" and "You Can't Wrestle" chants at William!

Danielle: Ha, ha...Really funny, Kel..

Kel: It is! It's really funny! *He laughs some more*.

Dunbar: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! I'M THE CHAMP, YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE NEW ICWL CHAMPION!

*The fans boos at him, louder*.

Dunbar: Anyhow...That's right.. I'm your new ICWL Champion. I beat Tony Battiste so bad that he's not even here tonight. He's in the hospital with his lame-ass girlfriend and stupid sister of his...

*The fans boos even more louder at Dunbar*.

Dunbar: You can boo me all you want too. I don't give a damn about any of you. By the way, last night. I thank my new friend and the person who was smart enough to not side with Tony and I want him out here. Jason Battiste, can you please out to the ring?

Jeremy: Even William admits that Jason helped him win the championship from Tony...But, why Jason out of all people who would turn on Tony?!

Kel: That's what I'm saying. He sold out on the fans, the locker room who liked him, and to his own brother.

Danielle: A bunch of conspiracy theorist...

Kel: Danielle, shut up...

Danielle: Does this sound familiar? "Why won't you make me?!".

Kel: *He has an iterated look on his face*.

*Yesterday and Today by Murs plays in the arena, as Jason Battiste comes down to the ring with the fans booing at him and the fans starts to chant "You Sold Out" at Jason*.

Kel: Here comes that turncoat, Jason...

Jeremy: There's more questions than answers.

Kel: True.

*Jason looks around, as the fans are still chanting "You Sold Out" at him. Jason gets in the ring and shakes Dunbar's hand. Jason grabs an mic, as the fans are booing at both Jason and Dunbar.*

Dunbar: Thank you for coming out here, Jason.

*Before Jason could even speak, A World Without Danger by Noam plays in the arena, as Aelita Schaeffer comes out to the ring*.

Kel: And here comes Aelita Schaeffer!

Jeremy: They were rumors today that Aelita Schaeffer wasn't here, because she was with Tony at the hospital. But, Aelita is here.

Danielle: Oh, great...*She facepalms herself*.

*The fans chants "Let's Go Aelita" for her and gets in the ring with Jason and Dunbar. Aelita grabs an mic, as she gets in the face of Dunbar, and now Jason's face*.

Aelita: Cut my music...

Dunbar: What the hell do you want..?!

Aelita: I don't want anything from you, jackass...

*The fans cheers loudly*.

Dunbar: Oh, you did not just...*Jason holds Dunbar back*.

Jason: William...I got this..

Dunbar: Okay..

Aelita: The reason why I'm here is because...I want to know why. You turned your back on your own brother, out of all people? Why? Jason...Why?

Jason: You want to know why...?

*Aelita nods her head, as the fans began chanting "You Sold Out" at Jason, once again.*.

Jason: I'm not talking to you, idiots...*The fans boos at him*. Tony and you guys weren't there for me when I got my ass kicked backstage, a few weeks ago. Where were you guys then?! Huh?! Tell me...

Aelita: We saved you later that night. What do you mean?!

Jason: Listen, it had to be either my career to end or save my career. So, I chose the smart move by saving my career and costing him the ICWL Championship.

Aelita: The fans were right to be angry with you. Hell, even the Age of the Future have a reason to be pissed at you. When Tony comes back. He will get revenge on you and take back something that was his.

Dunbar: It's never gonna happen, Aelita. Keep dreaming on. If he tries taking this championship from me, I will paralyze him. A front of you.

Aelita: *She slaps Dunbar in the face really, hard as the fans cheers loudly for that*.

Jeremy: William deserves that slap to the face...

Danielle: No he didn't.

Kel: Oh, yes he did.

Dunbar: You know what?! Tony's in the hospital. Me and Jason are going to put in the hospital too with him.

Kel: Whoa, whoa, whoa...Hold on...You can't do that!

*Dunbar and Jason drops their mics, as they went close to Aelita. Aelita steps back, as I Need Five by Jim Johnston plays in the arena and Trevor Frederickson and Shaheed Banks ran down to the ring*.

Jeremy: HEY! THE NUMBER ONE CONDENTER TO THE ICWL CHAMPIONSHIP AND MR. MONEY IN THE BANK ARE HERE!

*Aelita got out of the ring, as fast as she could. Trevor and Banks starts a brawl with Jason and Dunbar. Trevor clotheslines Dunbar out of the ring, as Banks throws Jason over-the-top rope. The fans cheers loudly, as Aelita gets back in the ring with Banks and Trevor. Trevor grabs an mic, as Banks hugs Aelita*.

Trevor: Hey, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbass...You're messing with the wrong people and woman. How about this?! Me and Mr. Money in the Bank, Shaheed Banks against you two dumbasses in a Tag Team Match?! Tonight! *The fans cheers loudly, as Dunbar grabs an another mic*.

Dunbar: YOU'RE ON!

*The fans cheers loudly for Banks and Trevor, as they pose on the turnbuckle*.

Jeremy: Oh yes!

Kel: Looks like we have ourselves an major Tag Team Main Event match, tonight!

Danielle: Yeah, Banks and Trevor will pay...

Kel: Still in the friendzone!

Danielle: Shut up!

Kel: Make me!

*Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe, The American Idiots are walking backstage, getting ready for their Tag Team Championship rematch up next*.

Jeremy: Up next, the ICWL Tag Team Championships will be on the line with champions, Team Lyoko against The American Idiots in a rematch from last night! Before that, commercial break time!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! Breaking news that Rich Garrison has made the match official for tonight's main event. Shaheed Banks and Trevor Frederickson will team up against the new ICWL Champion, William Dunbar and Jason Battiste! Also, we will hear from Rich Garrison later on tonight!

Kel: That's huge! I can't wait to see Dunbar and Jason get their asses kicked!

Jeremy: Can't wait either!

*Mass Appeal by CFO$ plays in the arena, as The American Idiots, Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe comes out to the ring with the fans booing at them. Crowe and Ambrose have angry looks on their faces*.

Danny Smith: This is an Tag Team Match set for one fall and it's for the ICWL Tag Team Championships! Introducing the challengers, combined weight of 491 pounds. Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe, The American Idiots!

Jeremy: Man..They are in a bad mood.

Kel: I know right?! The main reason is that they lost the ICWL Tag Team Championships, last night to Team Lyoko, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern.

Danielle: Um, no. They lost those Tag Team Championships because of those ICDW punks, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, The Virus Comrades.

Jeremy: Let's not forget, they also targeted Odd and Ulrich too.

Kel: That's true.

*Ambrose and Crowe gets in the ring, as they stand in the middle of the ring with still angry looks on the faces. A World Without Danger by Noam plays in the arena, as Team Lyoko are not seen. The fans gets a little confused to why they aren't coming out*.

Jeremy: Hey...Where are Odd and Ulrich?!

Danielle: Being cowards...They don't deserve to be champions.

Kel: Hater.

*Music stops, as A World Without Danger by Noam plays in the arena, once again. They still aren't coming out, as cameras at backstage has shown Odd laid out onto an broken table and Stern knocked out cold*.

Kel: Oh my god...

Jeremy: Who did this?!

Danielle: I would assume that the Virus Comrades may have done that...

Kel: You could be right.

*Ambrose and Crowe are confused, as they are discussing on what's next. Omen in the Sky by CFO$ plays in the arena, while Ambrose and Crowe are looking for Clawson and Furlong*.

Jeremy: Uh oh...

Kel: A speaking of The Virus Comrades...

*Clawson and Furlong comes out from the crowd, while Ambrose and Crowe are looking for them. Clawson and Furlong gets in the ring are ambushing Ambrose and Crowe from behind. The fans goes nuts, as they are attacking Crowe and Ambrose*.

Jeremy: Here they are!

Kel: They are attacking Ambrose and Crowe! The fans are loving it too!

*Clawson hits Crowe with the Over and Done (Pull-Back Swinging Neckbreaker) while Furlong was hitting Ambrose with the stomps to the stomach on the corner. Crowe crawls out of the ring.*

Jeremy: Somebody has got to stop those two...

Danielle: I know right?!

*Furlong drags Ambrose in the middle of the ring, as Clawson goes to one corner while Furlong to the other. They wait for Ambrose to get up.*

Jeremy: Oh no, no, no...We know what The Virus Comrades are doing...

*Ambrose gets up, as Furlong ran at him and hits with an Spear and Clawson hits Ambrose with an Chop Block, making Ambrose flip inside out. The fans chants "This is Awesome!" at what just happened*.

Jeremy: THE BURNING VENDETTA!

Kel: Look at the way, Ambrose is laid out...

Danielle: My god...The fans are loving what they are seeing.

*Clawson and Furlong poses for the fans, a front of an laid out Mark Ambrose*.

*Backstage in the Interview Area*.

Bret: My special guests at this time, The Hella Sisters, Chloe Price and Max Caulfield!

*Chloe Price and Max Caulfield walks up to Bret*.

Max: Hiya, Bret!

Bret: So, Max and Chloe...I want to know how did it feel when you guys made your debut last night at the Summer Break Pay-Per-View, helping Yumi Ishiyama and Anthea Battiste save Aelita from getting injured, last night?

Chloe: It felt great. You know? Me and Max didn't want to see Aelita get severely hurt by those little brats including that backstabbing bitch, Kitty Katswell.

Max: She was one of those divas who we trusted, in the locker room. Boy, was we wrong. She sold her soul to the Nexus 2.0.

Bret: Okay. One more question. What do you, Anthea, and Yumi have in store for the Nexus 2.0, as far as this 8-Diva Tag Team Match goes?

Chloe: Simple...Expect chaos. Violence and a lot of ass-kicking.

Max: Also, somebody is gonna get an Maximum Punch tonight. It doesn't matter who it is. If it's that bitch, Victoria Chase. Or Trixie Tang.

Chloe: Or what about the ICWL Divas Chump, Ember McLain?!

Max: Or her...How about this? Kitty Bitchwell! Beware the Maximum Punch, girls. Later, Bret.

Bret: Back to you guys.

*Back to Ringside*.

Kel: Kitty Bitchwell! Hahahahaha!

Danielle: That's not funny!

Kel: Yes it is!

Jeremy: *He laughs*.

Danielle: Grow up...

Kel: What about you?

Danielle: Really funny...

*Planet Net by Subdigitals plays in the arena, as Yumi Ishiyama, Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, and Anthea Battiste comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for them*.

Danny Smith: This is an 8-Diva Tag Team Match set for one fall, introducing first. Representing Team Yumi, team captain, Yumi Ishiyama, Anthea Battiste, Max Caulfield, and Chloe Price!

Jeremy: These are the four women who saved Aelita from getting severely injured by their opponents, last night.

Kel: Glad they did save her career..

Jeremy: True that.

*Price, Caulfield, Anthea, and Yumi high-fives the fans, as they get in the ring*.

Jeremy: We will have to go to commercial break! We'll be back after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! We are getting ready to see an 8-Divas Tag Team Match!

*Remember by Ember McLain plays in the arena, as Ember McLain, Victoria Chase, Trixie Tang, and Kitty Katswell walks down to the ring and the fans boos at them. They also chant "You Sold Out" at Katswell.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, Representing Team Ember. Team Captain and current ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain, Victoria Chase, Trixie Tang, and Kitty Katswell, Team Ember!

Jeremy: I can tell you one thing...This is gonna be chaotic.

Kel: Chaotic is the right word!

*Katswell, Tang, Chase, and Ember enters the ring while the fans are booing at them. Battiste, Ishiyama, Price, and Caulfield goes to their corner, as the other team goes to their corner too*.

Jeremy: My question is...Who's gonna start off the match?!

Kel: I have no idea!

Danielle: Idiots...You're about to find that out.

Kel: You're an idiot yourself.

Danielle: Shut up, Kel...

Kel: Make me! How many times I have said that?!

*Anthea Battiste will start off the match for her team, as well as Trixie Tang. The referee rings the bell. Anthea and Tang gets into an tie-up, as Anthea twists the arm of Tang and takes Tang down by doing Side Headlock Takedown*.

Jeremy: Nice Side Headlock Takedown by Anthea Battiste.

Kel: This is her first match ever on ICWL! By the way, Anthea is also from the developmental system of ICDW.

Jeremy: True.

*Anthea gets up, as she still has Tang in a headlock. Tang ran to the ropes, as Anthea let go of the headlock. Before that, Price made the tag, as Tang didn't notice.*.

Jeremy: Chloe Price has been tagged into the match.

*Anthea rolls out of the ring, as Price gets in the ring and Tang ran to the ropes. Tang runs into an Jumping Dropkick by Price. Price goes for the pin on Tang. The referee counts to 1...2...Tang kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: And Trixie Tang kicked out of 2 off the dropkick by Chloe Price!

Danielle: Come on, Trixie...What are you doing?!

Kel: LOSING! HAHAHA!

*Tang attempts getting a tag but Price pulls Tang away from her tag team partners, as Price gets Tang up and she hits Tang with Body Slam. Price tags in Caulfield, as Caulfield hits Tang with an Slingshot Senton from the apron*.

Kel: Man, Team Yumi is in control in the early going!

*Caulfield went for the pin on Tang, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ember, Chase, and Katswell breaks it up. Ishiyama, Price, and Anthea gets into an brawl with Team Ember.*

Jeremy: Remember when I said that this was gonna get chaotic?!

Kel: Yep..You weren't lying!

*Ishiyama clotheslines Ember out of the ring, as Anthea throws Chase out of the ring. Price and Caulfield clotheslines both Tang and Katswell out of the ring. Caulfield and Price ran to the ropes and dove through the middle ropes hitting Tang and Katswell with an Double Suicide Dive*.

Jeremy: There goes The Hella Sisters taking Katswell and Tang out!

*Anthea waits for Chase to get up, as she does. Anthea ran to the ropes and she dove Over-the-Top Rope by hitting Chase with the Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha. The fans chants "Oh My God!" to that.*.

Jeremy: Down goes Victoria Chase!

Kel: Ha!

Danielle: This is a major disaster!

*Yumi ran to the ropes, as Ember was getting up. She dove Over-the-Top Rope by hitting Ember with the Over-the-Top Rope Handspring Moonsault Pluncha and the fans starts chanting "HOLY SHIT!".*

Jeremy: This is amazing! What an start to this match!

Kel: I know right?!

*Price, Caulfield, Anthea, and Ishiyama got back in the ring and posed for the fans, as the fans cheers for them.*

Jeremy: Will Team Yumi keep the momentum going? Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! During the commercial break, Team Ember's Kitty Katswell regained the control for this match by doing this...

*Replay shows Katswell hitting Price with an Fallaway Slam on the announce table desk. Right now, Katswell has Price in a Chin Lock. The fans are chanting "Let's Go Chloe" for Price*.

Kel: Man, that was brutal and scary seeing that up close and personal.

*Katswell screams saying "SHUT UP!", as the fans are booing at her. She continues the pressure on the chin lock on Price, as Price is almost passing out. Her tag partner, Caulfield steps on the steel steps into getting the fans to clap their hands for Price to get back into this match*.

Kel: Come on, Chloe..

Danielle: That's right, Kitty. Keep that bitch grounded.

Kel: Chloe is not a bitch.

Danielle: You know what?! No, she isn't. She is a punk bitch girl.

Kel: No she isn't.

Danielle: Yes she is.

*Price struggles to get up, as she elbows Katswell in the stomach a few times. But, Katswell hits Price in the back with an Double Axe Handle. Katswell tags in Chase, as Katswell ran to the ropes and she hits Price with Knee Drop Facebuster and Price still standing and walks backwards while Chase hits Price with an Running Clothesline to the back of her head*.

Danielle: There you go! End this match!

*Chase went for the pin on Price, as the referee counts to 1...2...Price kicks out of the two. The fans shows sign of relief that Price is still in this match.*

Jeremy: Chloe Price kicks out of 2. Surprisingly she is still in this match.

Kel: I'm glad too for that.

*Chase shows a little of frustration, as she smashes her knee to the injured back of Price and she locks in an chin lock. The fans goes back to the "Let's Go Chloe" chants.*

Kel: Come on, Chloe...You got to get back into this match.

Jeremy: She does need a tag. She needs to tag the Team Captain, Yumi Ishiyama.

Kel: That's true.

Danielle: That's so not true. Because it's not gonna happen.

Kel: We'll see about that.

*Chase turns the chin lock into an Sleeper Hold, as Price is trying her best to find a way out of the hold. Chase is trying to lock it in fully but Price is struggling to make it to her feet. Chase does an bodysissors but Price is still standing*..

Kel: DAMNN! SHE IS STRONG!

Jeremy: That's the heart and desire of Chloe Price!

Danielle: Come on, Victoria. You got to keep her grounded.

*Price gets up to her feet and she hits Chase with an Backpack Stunner that made Chase flip inside out*.

Kel: There you go, Chloe! Go to your teammates!

Danielle: Come on, Victoria. Go tag in Ember!

*Price crawls to her corner, as Chase crawls to her corner too. Price tags in Ishiyama, as of Chase tags in Ember.*

Kel: YUMI ISHIYAMA TAGGED IN! EMBER MCLAIN TAGGED IN! HERE WE GO!

*Ember gets in the ring, as Ishiyama jumps on the ropes and hits Ember with Springboard Cross Body. Yumi and Ember gets up, as Yumi hits Ember with an Running Clothesline.*

Jeremy: Yumi is on fire, right now!

*Ember gets up again, as Yumi hits Ember with an another Running Clothesline. Ember gets up and Yumi hits Ember with an Flying Heel Kick. Yumi goes for the pin on Ember, as the referee counts to 1...2...Katswell breaks the pin up.*

Danielle: Yumi was on fire...Until that. *She laughs*..

Kel: That's really funny, Danielle. NOT!

*Katswell stomps on Yumi. Anthea gets in the ring, as she kicks Katswell in the stomach and she hits Katswell with the Exhaling Twist (Twist of Fate) on her.*

Jeremy: Exhaling Twist to Katswell! An shoutout to her brother!

*Tang comes in the ring, while Anthea's back was turned. Tang kicks Anthea in the stomach and picks Anthea up on the shoulder, as Tang hits Anthea with Moment of Silence (Samoan Driver). Anthea rolls out of the ring.*

Danielle: Moment of Silence on Anthea!

*Max is in the ring waiting for Tang to turn around, as she is setting her up for the Maximum Punch (Superman Punch).)

Danielle: TRIXIE...DON'T TURN AROUND!

Kel: PLEASE TURN AROUND!

*Tang turns around, as Max hits Tang with Maximum Punch on Tang. The fans cheers loudly and they chant "Divas Wrestling" loudly.*

Jeremy: Maximum Punch!

*Chase comes up from behind and she hits Max with the Money Maker (Double Knee Backbreaker). Price gets back in the ring, as Chase turns around. Price hits Chase with an Spear*.

Kel: Damn! An spear for Victoria Chase! Wow!

*Ember turns Price around, as she kicks her in the stomach. Ember hits Price with the Dark Victory (Brainbuster).*.

Jeremy: Dark Victory on Chloe Price.

Kel: Geez! Look at the carnage that was left!

Jeremy: I know right?!

*Yumi rolls Ember up, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ember kicks out of 2. Yumi gets Ember up and she attempts to hit Ember with the Electric Shock (Double-Arm DDT) but Ember counters by kicking Yumi in the stomach*.

Danielle: Nice counter, Ember!

Jeremy: She countered the Electric Shock from Yumi.

*Ember hits the Dark Victory on Yumi, as the fans boos at Ember. Ember goes for the pin, as the referee counts to 1...2...Yumi somehow kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Whoa...That was a relief.

Kel: I know right?!

Danielle: How in the hell did Yumi kick out of that?!

*Ember gets frustrated, as Yumi recovers. Yumi uses the ropes to get up. Ember turns around, as Yumi kicks Ember in the stomach and gets Ember into an position of the Electric Shock. Katswell gets back in the ring, as she attempts to hit Yumi with the Final Masquerade (Spear) but Max comes out of nowhere and hits Katswell with the Maximum Punch*.

Kel: THE MAXIMUM PUNCH!

Jeremy: I think Max just saved the match for their team.

*Yumi hits Ember with the Electric Shock, as Yumi goes for the pin on Ember. The referee counts to 1...2...3...!, as the fans cheers loudly.*

Jeremy: And it's over!

Kel: Yumi has pinned the ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain!

Danielle: NOOOO!

Kel: YESSSSSS!

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Yumi Ishiyama, Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, and Anthea Battiste, Team Yumi!

*Anthea, Price, Caulfield, and Yumi gets their arms raised with the referee.*

Kel: I gotta tell you. What a match!

Jeremy: I know right?! Amazing match!

*The fans cheers loudly, as Yumi, Price, Caulfield, and Anthea celebrates with the fans in and outside of the ring. They pose on the stage for the fans*.

*Backstage cameras shows Rich Garrison heading out to the ring*.

Jeremy: Up next, we are going to hear from the General Manager, Rich Garrison!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break, as Welcome to America by Lecrae plays in the arena and Rich Garrison comes out to the ring with the fans cheering loudly for him.*

Danny Smith: Please welcome, the General Manager of Impact Cartoon Wrestling League, Rich Garrison!

Jeremy: Welcome back to Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! Here comes the GM of ICWL!

Kel: Rich Garrison!

*Garrison high-fives the fans, as he enters the ring and he does his signature pose for the fans. Garrison grabs an mic. The fans chants "Let's Go GM" for Rich*.

Rich: Newark! What's up!?

*The fans cheers loudly*.

Rich: I have a few announcements regarding the ICWL/WWE Supershow and the Champions' View PPV. I'll start off with the Champions' View PPV announcements! Who wants to hear those announcements!?

*The fans blows the roof off by cheering loudly*.

Rich: That's what I wanted to hear! As you may seen just a while ago. That incredible 8-Divas Tag Team Match! Kudos to those eight women competed in that match. One of them pinned the ICWL Divas Champion. Her name is Yumi Ishiyama. She will be the challenger against the ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain for the ICWL Divas Championship at Champions' View in three weeks time in Boston, Mass!

*The fans cheers loudly for that*.

Jeremy: YES!

Kel: Yumi is gonna win that match!

Danielle: No she won't...

Kel: Yes she will!

Rich: Also, at the Champions' View Pay-Per-View Live in Boston, Massachusetts. You will see Team Lyoko defend their ICWL Tag Team Championships against the winner of the Number One Condenter's match at next week's ICWL/WWE Supershow between The Virus Comrades and The American Idiots!

Kel: Whoa. That came out unexpected.

Danielle: I'll agree with you. I don't see why The Virus Comrades are even in this match...

Kel: Because they attacked Team Lyoko, two nights in a row and The American Idiots, tonight.

Rich: There's more. At Champions' View. We are having two new championships coming! One championship would be the ICWL TV Championship and the other will be the ICWL Trios Championship! Both titles will be on the line on that night. For the ICWL Trios Championships, you will see Chris Toretto, Ronnie Hobbs, and Aaron Lingerfelt compete against Dudez With Attitude, Mordecai Riley, Rigby Barnett, and Jeffrey Ridgway in a Tornado 6-Man Tag Match for the Trios Championships!

Jeremy: Two new championships! Now, Rich has made Champions' View look watchable!

Kel: I agree!

Rich: For the ICWL TV Championship, there will be an Triple Threat Ladder Match! In the next two weeks, you will see a few qualifying matches to the match at Champions' View!

*The fans cheers loudly and chants "Thank You Rich".*

Kel: I agree! Thank you Rich!

Danielle: This PPV is gonna be something!

Jeremy: You got that right!

Rich: Okay, now onto the ICWL/WWE Supershow announcements! After last night's huge title defense against a very gamed Jack O'Conner. You will see the return of the John Cena's U.S. Open Challenge, next week!

Jeremy: I wonder who steps up to the plate, next week.

Kel: There is a lot of questions that needs to be answered, huh?

Jeremy: Yep!

Rich: Next week, I already announced that The American Idiots will face The Virus Comrades. Winner will face Team Lyoko at Champions' View for the ICWL Tag Team Championships!

*The fans cheers loudly for that*

Rich: Also, get this! You will see AJ Styles go one on one with Acton Wilson on his ICWL debut match!

Kel: Dream match!

Jeremy: And it's happening, next week!

Rich: You will see three ICWL vs. WWE matches. Match One will be Dean Ambrose vs. Caruso. Match Two will be Yumi Ishiyama vs. Current WWE Women's Champion, Charlotte! Then, ICWL Champion, William Dunbar vs. WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns! One final announcement regarding the injury status of Tony Battiste. The update on his injury reports that he has suffered an Concussion and there is no timetable for his in-ring return, at this time. That's all of the announcements for tonight! Enjoy the rest of the night!

*His music hits again, as he walks out of the ring and high-fives the fans on his way out*

Jeremy: Are you serious?! Ambrose vs. Caruso, Charlotte vs. Ishiyama, and Reigns vs. Dunbar!

Kel: This is gonna great in the next few weeks!

Danielle: For the first time, I will have to agree with you on that.

*Backstage at Trevor Frederickson's locker room, cameras sees Trevor, Banks, and Aelita talking*.

Aelita: Trevor and Shaheed...I want to be out there in your guys corner.

Shaheed: Aelita, listen.. I know you're my cousin's girlfriend and all but they tried to hurt you out there. We can't let that happen. You got to stay back here.

Aelita: But, Shaheed. Tony isn't here. Ulrich and Odd are in the trainer's room after they got ambushed. Jonsey, Jude, and Kenny aren't here. You are the only two guys I could count on until Tony gets back.

Trevor: Shaheed, man. She does have a point. We do need her out there with us. You may never know what goes on back here. Anything could happen. So, we have to bring her out there with us.

Shaheed: Okay. Aelita, you can come with us. But, stay close to us and don't let those dumbasses touch you. Okay?

Aelita: Okay.

*Backstage cameras sees James Storm getting ready for his match with Chris Toretto*.

Jeremy: Up next, James Storm will go one on one against Chris Toretto!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! We are about to get ready for the James Storm vs. Chris Toretto match! Let's get to the action!

*Longnecks and Rednecks by Serg Salinas plays in the arena, as James Storm comes out to an huge cheer reaction from the fans.*

Danny Smith: This is a match set for one fall, Introducing first. From Leiper's Fork, Tennessee. He weighs in 230 pounds, he is The Cowboy, James Storm!

Jeremy: Last night at Summer Break. James Storm was close on beating, Drake Garrison if it wasn't for his enforcers, Chris Toretto, Aaron Lingerfelt, and Ronnie Hobbs.

Danielle: Enforcers? Drake beat Storm fair and square.

Kel: Hell nah...It wasn't fair.

Danielle: Yes it was. Dudez With Attitudes got involved too.

Jeremy: But, for a good reason. To even the odds!

Kel: Good point!

Jeremy: Thanks!

*The fans cheers loudly for him, as Storm high-fives the fans. Storm gets in the ring, as goes to the turnbuckle and poses for the fans. Six Days by DJ Shadow & Def Mos plays in the arena, as Chris Toretto comes out to the ring with the fans booing at him*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent from Los Angeles, California. He weighs in 251 pounds, he is Chris Toretto!

*The fans continues to boo at Toretto, as he gets in the ring. The referee rings the bell, as Toretto and Storm gets into an tie-up and Storm gets control of it. Storm gets Toretto in a early headlock*.

Jeremy: This is gonna be a good match.

Kel: Yep. It's gonna be a bad match for Chris Toretto after he gets an Last Call Superkick to his face.

*Storm takes Toretto down with using an Headlock Takedown, as Toretto does an headsissors on Storm. Storm does an kip-up and Toretto gets back up, as Storm was this close from hitting Toretto with the Last Call Superkick on Toretto. But, Toretto rolled out of the ring before that*.

Jeremy: Whoa, that was so close.

Kel: So close to kicking Chris Toretto's head off, right off of his shoulders.

Danielle: I'm glad that didn't happen.

*Storm rolls out of the ring, as Toretto runs around the ring and gets back in the ring. Storm returns in the ring and he attempts to hit Toretto with an Clothesline but Toretto ducked. Instead, Toretto hits Storm with an Spinebuster*.

Jeremy: Spinebuster by Toretto! Is that it?

*Toretto goes for the pin on Storm, as the referee counts to 1...Storm kicks out of the Spinebuster early.*

Kel: Storm is still in the match.

Jeremy: Well, we are about to take an commercial break. Will James Storm get back into this match or will Chris Toretto keep the attack going?! Find out after this.

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Chris Toretto is still in control of this match.

Danielle: It's been all Chris Toretto throughout this commercial break.

*Replay shows during the break, Storm attempts to do an Springboard Pluncha but Toretto caught Storm and hit Storm with an Fallaway Slam on the barricade, ad Toretto also hit Storm with an Clothesline on the barricade*.

Kel: That dude is brutal as fuck...

Jeremy: I know...

*Toretto has Storm in a lowered Full Nelson Lock, as the fans chants "Let's Go Storm" for Storm. The referee was asking Storm if he wants to tap out. Storm shakes his head*.

Danielle: Come on, Storm...Give up. You don't have what it takes, anymore.

Jeremy: Do you really want to see James Storm lose this match?!

Danielle: Yes.

Kel: Well, it won't happen.

*Storm struggles to get up, as Toretto attempts to hit Storm with the End of Days (Full Nelson Slam) but Storm turns that into an Inside Cradled Pinfall. The referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly for Storm*.

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, James Storm!

Danielle: WHAT THE...?!

Kel: How'd did James Storm pull that off?!

Jeremy: That was an incredible counter by James Storm!

*Storm gets his arm raised by the referee, as Toretto brings an signal for The Enforcers to come out. Ronnie Hobbs, Aaron Lingerfelt, and Drake Garrison comes out and they attacks Storm from behind. The fans boos at them.*

Jeremy: Aw, come on now...James Storm won the match fair and square.

Danielle: Storm got lucky tonight.

*Toretto joins Garrison, Hobbs, and Aaron in on the beatdown on Storm. Storm tries to fight back. But, the numbers game was too much for Storm. Hobbs and Toretto picks Storm up.*

Jeremy: SOMEBODY HAS GOT TO STOP THIS!

Kel: RIGHT NOW!

*Hobbs and Toretto runs Storm into Garrison and Garrison picks Storm up. Before Garrison was about to hit Storm with the Game Over (Spinning Side Slam). No More Words by EndeverafteR plays in the arena, as Garrison puts Storm down. Garrison, Hobbs, Toretto, and Aaron was ready for whoever came out to try to save Storm*.

Jeremy: Who's music is that?!

*While their backs were turned, here comes someone with a hoodie runs out from the crowd and enters the ring with an Steel Chair. Aaron turns around, as he gets nailed in the stomach by the man in the hoodie with the Steel Chair*.

Kel: Who is that?!

Jeremy: I have no idea.

*The man hits Hobbs in the back with the steel chair, as Toretto attempted to hit the man with an Running Clothesline. The man hits Toretto with the Steel Chair in the face. Garrison turns around, as Storm out of nowhere hits Garrison with the Last Call Superkick. Garrison was still standing, as the man hits Garrison with an Twist of Fate*.

Kel: That move looks familiar.

Jeremy: Could that be Tony?

Kel: It could be.

Danielle: I hope not.

*The man grabs an mic and he stands in the ring with Storm.*

Man: Do you wanna know who I am?!

Jeremy: HEY! I RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE!

Kel: That can't be!

Man: Let me introduce myself if you don't know who I am, boys...I AM JEFF HARDY!

*The fans goes nuts, as Jeff Hardy takes his hoodie off. Hardy and Storm stands together in the ring and they shake hands.*

Jeff Hardy: As you may know, I'm finally here on IMPACT CARTOON WRESTLING LEAGUE! Newsflash to you guys. Rich Garrison told me to give you guys as an message. Next week, Me and James Storm against Drake Garrison and one of his little punks in a Tag Team Match!

Jeremy: I'm all in for that!

Kel: THAT'S HUGE!

*Hardy gives Storm the mic and Garrison and The Enforcers are pissed off on the outside of the ring*.

James Storm: AND SORRY ABOUT YOUR...*The fans follows and says "DAMN LUCK!"*...DAMN LUCK!

Danielle: Oh my god...Why?

Jeremy: That is huge! Jeff Hardy and James Storm against Drake Garrison and one of the members of The Enforcers, next week on the ICWL/WWE Supershow!

Kel: Next week's show is gonna be something special to watch!

Jeremy: I agree with you!

*Backstage Cameras shows Ember McLain and Rich Garrison talking in his office*

Ember: Rich, listen...I have nothing against your authority around here on ICWL. But, why did you put Yumi Ishiyama in a championship match against Me at Champions' View?

Rich: Let me think...She pinned you in that ring, earlier tonight and she deserves the title shot after that.

Ember: Whoa, whoa, whoa...Hold on a minute. You can't just handout championship matches like that. For every diva here, they have to earn their place to be a Number One Condenter.

Rich: That's right. But, I did give Yumi an match against WWE's Women's Champion, Charlotte. You know, I told Yumi this earlier after she won. I told her that if she has to face you. She has to beat Charlotte, next week.

Ember: Okay. I was just making sure.

Rich: By the way, Ember. Don't even try interfering in that match or even come out to ringside. I will strip you of the ICWL Divas Championship. This will also go for your friends, Kitty Katswell, Victoria Chase, and Trixie Tang. Understand?

Ember: I understood. *She walks out of the room*.

*Back to Ringside*

Kel: Hahahaha! I would love to see a new ICWL Divas Champion!

Danielle: That's not funny, Kel.

Kel: Hell yeah it is!

Jeremy: Talking about major news! If Yumi wins next week against Charlotte, she will get her official championship match.

Danielle: I really hope that Charlotte does beat Yumi.

Kel: You are a hater, Danielle.

Danielle: Good. I'm glad that I am one.

Jeremy: Okay, up next. We have an another championship rematch from last night's Summer Break. The new ICWL World Champion, Adrian Burke will defend his newly-won ICWL World Championship against the former champion, Acton Wilson.

Danielle: It's only because of that criminal, AJ Styles costing Acton the match and the championship last night.

Kel: Actually, he had to do that. Because, it was self-defense and Duke Randle got involved and tried costing Adrian Burke the match.

Jeremy: You have a good point, Kel. It was clearly self-defense for AJ Styles to do that.

Danielle: But, this still doesn't change that Adrian Burke shouldn't be champion, right now.

Kel: Okay...Believe in what you want too.

*Off-Set by Young Thug & T.I. plays in the arena, as Adrian Burke with his ICWL World Championship on his shoulder and he comes out the ring with the fans cheering for him*.

Danny Smith: This is an contest set for one fall and it's for the ICWL World Championship! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois. He weighs in 272 pounds, he is the current ICWL World Champion, Adrian Burke!

Jeremy: What an shocking twenty-four hours has it been for this young man, Adrian Burke.

Kel: That's because he won the ICWL World Championship from Acton Wilson, last night!

Danielle: Um...No, it's really because of AJ Styles and his criminal interference in that match, last night.

Kel: Duke Randle got involved too.

Jeremy: He has an good point.

Danielle: He has no point.

Kel: Yes I do!

Danielle: Whatever...

*Burke high-fives the fans, as he takes his t-shirt off and hands it off to an young fan in the audience. Burke gets in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle, as he poses with his ICWL World Championship for the fans and the fans cheers for him. Vs. The World by Under the Influence plays in the arena, as Acton Wilson comes out to the ring with an angry look on his face*.

Danny Smith: Introducing the challenger from, Salt Lake City, Utah. He weighs in 231 pounds, he is Acton Wilson!

*Wilson rolls in the ring and quickly gets in Burke's face, as Burke raises the championship over the head of Wilson. The referee backs both of them away from each other, as the ref rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Burke and Wilson quickly trades punches back and forth with each other, as Burke continued the punches and Wilson was leaning on the ropes. Burke attempts to use irish whip Wilson on the ropes. Wilson ran into Burke with an Headlock Takedown*.

Kel: Headlock Takedown!

*Burke and Wilson gets back up, as Burke clotheslines Wilson out of the ring. The fans cheers on what's about to happen next*.

Jeremy: Uh oh! You know what's coming next!

*Burke waits for Wilson to get up, as he does. Burke ran to the ropes and he dove Over-the-Top Rope by hitting Wilson with the Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha and the fans cheers for that.*

Danielle: I have no idea how this guy do that!

Kel: I have no idea how either, but Adrian Burke is something special!

Jeremy: That's true! Will Adrian Burke keep this momentum to victory going? We'll be back after this!

*Burke gets back in the ring, as he poses for the fans and broadcast goes to Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Acton Wilson has taken control of this match!

Kel: Yeah. This is how.

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Burke going back to the outside of the ring, as he grabs Wilson's hair. Burke attempts to bring Wilson back in the ring, but Wilson hit Burke with the Reverse STO on the steel post. Right now in the ring, Wilson has Burke in a chin lock. The fans chants "Let's Go Burke"*.

Jeremy: You heard that thud on the steel post after that...

Kel: I know right?! It was brutal!

*Wilson continues to add pressure to the hold, making Burke slowly passing out. The referee checks on Burke to see if he wants to tap. Burke shook his head slowly. Wilson turns the chin lock into an Sleeper Hold with Bodysissors*.

Danielle: Come on, Adrian...Give up! Your title reign ends twenty-four hours later after winning that...I mean, robbing Acton Wilson of the championship.

Kel: No, Adrian! Come on! You gotta fight this!

Jeremy: He looks like he is fading.

Kel: He better not pass out...

Danielle: He will.

Kel: No, he won't. He'll survive.

*The fans continues to chant "Let's Go Burke", as Wilson is grabbing onto the hold on tight. Burke wakes up, as he struggles to get up even with Wilson still locking in the Sleeper Hold on Burke.*

Jeremy: Look at the strength of Adrian Burke!

Danielle: This cannot happen!

Kel: I'm sorry but it will happen...Oh, wait. I'm not sorry! *He laughed*.

Danielle: Ha, ha...Really funny, Kel.

*Burke gets up to his feet, as Wilson is still holding onto the hold. Burke backs up and Wilson landed back first on the turnbuckle, making him release the submission hold. Burke out of nowhere hits Wilson with an Enziguri while Wilson was leaning against the turnbuckle*.

Kel: Yes! He's still in it!

Jeremy: Adrian Burke never gives up at all, does he?

Kel: Nope!

*Burke drags Wilson to the middle of the ring, as he goes over to the ropes.*

Jeremy: What does Adrian Burke have in mind?!

Kel: Something special. Just watch!

Danielle: He isn't gonna connect this move. You know? High risk reward is gonna cost you.

Kel: You don't know that!

Danielle: Whatever, Kel...

*Burke checks on Wilson if he is still down and Wilson is still down and out for the moment. Burke jumps on the top rope and attempts to hit Wilson with an Top Rope Springboard Moonsault but Wilson moved out of the way and Burke landed on his feet*.

Jeremy: Whoa...He tried to do that!

Kel: He tried it but he missed him that time.

*Wilson ran to the ropes, as he hits Burke with the Strong Zero (Single Leg-High Kick). The fans boos at Wilson.*

Danielle: Strong Zero! It's all over for Adrian Burke!

Jeremy: Come on, Adrian...Please kick out of this!

*Wilson goes for the pin on Burke, as the referee counts to 1...2...The lights goes out.*

Kel: Hey...What the hell happened to the lights!?

Danielle: Why?! Acton Wilson was just about to take back his ICWL World Championship from that thief, Adrian Burke.

*The lights comes back on and AJ Styles and Duke Randle are trading punches with each other in the ring.*

Jeremy: Hey! That's AJ Styles and Duke Randle!

Kel: Deja Vu all over again from last night.

Jeremy: What are they doing here?!

Kel: I don't know.

Danielle: I wish I knew why.

*Styles attempts to hit Randle with an Péle Kick, but instead he hit the referee on accident. Burke is laying on the bottom turnbuckle, watching on what's going on. Wilson watches on what's going on as well on the outside of the ring*.

Kel: Down goes the ref. Like I said, this is Deja Vu all over again!

*Styles checks on the referee, as he gets up and turns around. Randle hits Styles with the Falling Death (Discus Clothesline).*

Danielle: Falling Death on Styles! This is payback from last night, AJ...

*Randle turns around, as Burke out of nowhere hits Randle with the Touchdown Pass (Spear). The fans cheers*.

Jeremy: Touchdown Pass by Adrian Burke to Duke Randle.

Kel: And that's payback for Randle hitting Burke with the Falling Death.

*Burke shoves Randle out of the ring, as Wilson gets back in the ring from an another side. Wilson waits for Burke to turn around, so he could hit Burke with the Strong Zero, once again*.

Jeremy: Adrian...Look behind you! Acton's back in the ring!

Danielle: Come on, Adrian...Turn around for you could get your head kicked in again!

*The fans chants "Don't Look Back" to Burke because Wilson is behind him waiting to hit Burke with the Strong Zero. Burke turns around, as Wilson ran at Burke and attempts to hit him with the Strong Zero but instead Burke moves out of the way. Wilson's shoulder hit the steel post.*

Jeremy: Whoa! Nice counter by Burke!

Kel: I'm glad he saw that coming from a mile away!

*Burke pulls Wilson out of the steel ring post, as Wilson is laid out near the turnbuckles. Burke goes to the apron and climbe to the top rope, as the fans cheers for him.*

Kel: What else does Burke have in mind?

*Burke makes it up to the top rope, while Wilson is still down. Burke dove off the top rope and hits Wilson with the Extended Finish (Diving Frog Splash).*

Jeremy: Extended Finish! Could that be it?!

Kel: I hope so!

Danielle: Come on, Acton...Please kick out of this!

*Burke goes for the pin on Wilson after that. A new referee runs out to the ring and counts to 1...2...Wilson somehow, someway kicks out of 2. The fans are in shock*.

Kel: HOW IN THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT?!

Jeremy: I have no idea!

Danielle: Phew! That was close!

*Burke is in shock, as he asks the referee if that was an three count but it was two count. Burke gets up, as the fans are cheering for both men in respect. Wilson is still down. Burke goes to the apron and he waits for Wilson to get up*.

Kel: What's next for Adrian Burke?

Jeremy: The real question is...What does Adrian Burke have to do to put Acton Wilson away?!

Kel: That man, I have no idea..

*Wilson gets up to his feet, as Burke jumps on the top rope from the apron. Burke attempts to hit Wilson with the Springboard Clothesline but Wilson caught Burke with the Strong Zero from mid-air. The fans went nuts over that, as they chants "HOLY SHIT!"*.

Jeremy: OH MY GODDDDD!

Kel: HOLY SHIT!

Danielle: STRONG ZERO! FROM MID-AIR!

Jeremy: Incredible!

Kel: That could be it!

*Wilson goes for the pin on Burke, as the referee counts 1...2...3...!. The fans cheers for both men in respect.*

Kel: That move was so freaking unreal...Unreal man.

Danny Smith: The winner of this match and NEW ICWL WORLD CHAMPION, ACTON WILSON!

*The fans cheers for Wilson, as the referee hands Wilson the championship. The referee raises Wilson's arm for the victory.*

Jeremy: What an move by Acton Wilson. I never seen anything like that before, though!

Danielle: And we have an new two-time ICWL World Champion! His name is Acton Wilson.

*Before Wilson left the ring, Burke got up to his feet. Burke turns Wilson around and they look at each other. Burke extends his hand out to Wilson. The fans cheers for both men in respect.*

Jeremy: That's great sportsmanship from Adrian Burke.

*Wilson looks at Burke's hand, as he shakes his hand in respect. Wilson raises Burke's arm in respect and Burke hits Wilson with an Running Clothesline. The fans started to boo at Burke.*

Kel: What the hell?!

Jeremy: Why did he do that?

Danielle: What was the reason of doing that, Adrian?

*Burke begins to stomp on Wilson, as AJ Styles goes to the apron. Styles attempts to hit Burke with the Phenomenal Forearm from the Apron. But, Burke catches Styles with the Touchdown Pass mid-air. The fans continues to boo at Burke*.

Kel: Oh my god...

Jeremy: HOLY...!

Danielle: SHIT!

*Duke Randle returns in the ring, as he hands Burke an Steel Chair.*

Kel: And Duke Randle and Adrian Burke are still friends. This is too sick to watch.

*Burke smashes the steel chair on the back of both Styles and Wilson until he broke the steel chair. Burke kept using the Steel Chair mostly on Wilson. Styles rolls out of the ring*.

Jeremy: Someone's gotta stop this!

Danielle: Right now!

*Burke drops the steel chair, as he tells Randle to get Wilson to his feet. Burke goes to an corner. Randle throws Wilson into Burke, as Burke hits Wilson with the Touchdown Pass once again that made Wilson flip inside out.*

Kel: Man...Why Adrian? Why did you do this?!

*Burke grabs the ICWL World Championship and he holds the championship in the air, as the fans boos at Burke while Burke and Randle are standing over Wilson.*

Jeremy: There has to be more questions need to be answered here.

Kel: Yeah.

*Shot'Em by [Q]BRICK plays in the arena, as Dylan Payne runs down to the ring with an steel pipe in hand. The fans cheers for Payne's appearance. Before Payne got inside the ring, Randle and Wilson quickly got out of the ring and they make a run for it in the crowd*.

Jeremy: HEY! THAT'S DYLAN PAYNE!

Kel: What's he doing here?

Jeremy: I guess he had enough of seeing what was going on...

Danielle: Glad he's out here.

*Burke and Randle are smirking at Payne, who's in the ring. Payne checks on Wilson. Payne grabs an mic.*

Dylan: Hey, you two...You look like you've seen a ghost. You remember me? I'm the guy who was betrayed by you two idiots back in ROH. Just in case you don't know who I am, my name is The Machine Gun, Dylan Payne!

*The fans cheers for Payne, as Burke and Randle are mocking Payne.*

Dylan: Tell you what? Next week, I want to face either one of you idiots in a One on One match. If you don't fight me, I'll find you and make you fight me. You can bet your ass on that! *He drops the mic*.

Kel: I see you, Dylan! If either one of them doesn't face Dylan, he'll find them and kick their asses.

Jeremy: Yeah.

*Backstage cameras sees Jason Battiste and William Dunbar talking in William's locker room*.

Jason: William, man. Did you hear about Aelita Schaeffer?

William: Yep. Those two idiots, Frederickson and Banks are bringing Aelita to ringside with them.

Jason: Who told you?

William: Kevin Wilson and Niko Bellic told me. They overheard an conversation from Rich Garrison and Aelita, earlier.

Jason: Oh, okay. A speaking of Rich, he gave me a match with Shaheed Banks at Champions' View.

William: For what?!

Jason: Shaheed asked him and Rich gave him the match.

William: This is messed up shit now. Trevor and Shaheed had fucked up now.

Jason: Ain't that the truth. Don't worry, we'll teach those punks a lesson.

William: Yeah. Let's go. *Jason and William walks out of the locker room*.

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back! We got breaking news that Mr. Money in the Bank, Shaheed Banks is going to face Jason Battiste one-on-one, at Champions' View in three weeks! Also, it's official. Acton Wilson will defend his ICWL World Championship against The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles!

Kel: When we hit Boston in three weeks, Champions' View is gonna be some Pay-Per-View to watch!

Danielle: I cannot believe Rich gave the match to that jerk...

Kel: Yeah...Friendzone.

Danielle: Shut up, Kel!

Kel: Make me! Hahaha!

*100 Miles and Runnin' by N.W.A. plays in the arena and Cameron Hardy is in the ring getting ready for his upcoming match, already.*

Danny Smith: This is an match set for one fall, introducing first from Omaha, Nebraska. He weighs in 216 pounds, he is The Country Boy. He is Cameron Hardy!

*The fans cheers for Hardy, as 6 God by Drake plays in the arena and Buford Van Stomm comes out to the ring with the fans booing at him*.

*100 Miles and Runnin' by N.W.A. plays in the arena and Cameron Hardy is in the ring getting ready for his upcoming match, already.*

Danny Smith: This is an match set for one fall, introducing currently from Omaha, Nebraska. He weighs in 216 pounds, he is The Country Boy. He is Cameron Hardy!

*The fans cheers for Hardy, as 6 God by Drake plays in the arena and Buford Van Stomm comes out to the ring with the fans booing at him*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent from Danville, California. He weighs in 256 pounds, he is Buford Van Stomm!

Kel: Boy, what an impact this guy made last night.

Jeremy: Yeah. By targeting John Cena after his incredible match with Jack O'Conner.

Danielle: Hey, John Cena was the perfect target for Buford Van Stomm. Even though, Cena is an huge name in the wrestling business and also an current WWE United States Champion. So, what did you expect?!

Kel: Okay...You may have a good point.

Danielle: I know I do.

*Buford gets in the ring, as he goes to an turnbuckle and he flexes his shoulders and biceps. The fans boos at him. The referee rings the bell.*

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Buford charges at Hardy with an Hard Running Clothesline that turned Hardy inside out out into an 360.*.

Jeremy & Kel (together): DAMN!

Danielle: Damn! I know admire Cameron Hardy's heart and desire because he didn't give up in his match against Brock Samson, just a few weeks ago. But, tonight. I doubt that Cameron Hardy is gonna survive. I highly doubt that.

*Buford grabs Hardy's hair and he begins to talk trash. The fans boos at Buford. Buford gets Hardy to his feet and he pulls Hardy back attempting to hit Hardy with an another clothesline but Hardy counters that into an Crucifix Pinfall*.

Jeremy: Whoa! Nice counter by Hardy.

*The referee counts to 1...2...Buford kicks out of 2. Buford and Hardy gets up, as Hardy quickly attempts to hit Buford with the Party Foul (Super Kick) but Buford rolled out of the ring, just in time.*

Danielle: There you go, Buford. Take a breather.

Kel: That was so close to seeing Buford to get hit by Cameron Hardy with the Party Foul.

*Buford decides to walk away to the back, as The Time is Now by John Cena and Tha Trademarc plays in the arena.*

Jeremy: Is he really here?!

Danielle: There's no way that John Cena is here...

*John Cena comes out to the ring, as the fans cheers loudly for Cena and the fans starts to chant "Let's Go Cena/Cena Sucks" to Cena. Buford stopped walking, as Hardy ran to the ropes. He dove Over-the-Top Rope by hitting Buford with the Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha and the fans cheers for Hardy. Cena comes down to the ring and walks to the announce table*.

Jeremy: Hey! Nice move by Cameron Hardy!

Kel: John Cena is gonna join us on commentary!

Jeremy: Yes!

Danielle: Oh, no...

Jeremy: Will Cameron Hardy keep this up or will Buford keep the match under his control? Find out after this!

Kel: Cena's here and joining commentary!

*Hardy brings Buford back in the ring, as the broadcast takes an another commercial break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! We have John Cena, here with us on commentary! Welcome, John!

John Cena: Thanks, Jeremy. When I saw Buford trying to leave, I was like...I should observe this and watch this up close and personal.

Kel: Also, Buford has taken control of this match back by doing this.

*Replay shows Buford being on the outside of the ring again and Hardy dives Over-the-Top Rope and attempts to do an Pluncha on Buford but he caught Hardy and hits Hardy with an Backbreaker and also hit Hardy with an Front Slam a front of the announce table.*

John Cena: Yeah, Buford is trying to prove to me that he can beat me in my hometown, in three weeks. He thinks that. If he can think that, oh well. Let him think that whatever he thinks.

Danielle: John, he will beat you for the United States Championship. Just wait.

John Cena: Believe in what you want to. Says the person who is currently in the friendzone.

Kel: Hahahaha! Nice one, John!

John Cena: Thanks.

Danielle: *She has an iterated look on her face*.

*Buford has Hardy in a Rear Chin Lock, as the fans are chanting "Let's Go Hardy". Buford began to talk trash again. The referee asks Hardy if he wants to give up or not. Hardy shook his head.*

Kel: Come on, Cameron. You gotta fight it off!

Jeremy: So, John. What do you expect to happen next week when you bring your U.S. Open Challenge back, next week?

John Cena: I can expect anything in the U.S. Open Challenge. Anyone could show up and anything could happen. That's all I could tell you, Jeremy.

*The fans continues to chant "Let's Go Hardy". Hardy struggles to get up, as he elbows Buford in the stomach a few times. Buford hits Hardy in the back with the Double Axe Handle. Hardy goes down on one knee. Buford hits Hardy with an Boot to an head and Buford ran to the ropes. Buford hits Hardy with an Running Clothesline and Hardy is down. Buford ran to the ropes again and hits Hardy with an Running Senton.*

Danielle: Nice combo by Buford!

John Cena: I'm impressed.

*Buford goes for the pin on Hardy, as the referee counts to 1...2...Buford kicks out of 2. Buford begins to get a little frustrated*.

Kel: When you get frustrated, Buford...It's gonna cost ya!

John Cena: That's true.

Danielle: Um, think again...Because if that makes him frustrated, that's gonna piss him off even more.

Jeremy: Buford pissed off equals more frustration.

John Cena: You have a good point.

*Buford gets up and stomps on the stomach of Hardy. Buford gets back to the Rear Chin Lock on Hardy, as the fans began to chant "Let's Go Hardy" once again.*

Kel: Come on, Cameron.

Danielle: Keep the attack going, Buford!

*Buford applies more pressure into the hold, as the fans starts to do an clap sound for Hardy to get back into the match. Hardy struggles to get to his feet, as he elbows Buford in the stomach a few times and Buford this time releases the hold.*

Kel: There you go, Cameron!

John Cena: Come on, kid! Show Buford that you belong here in ICWL!

*Hardy ran to the ropes, as Buford did the same thing. Both men collided with Double Cross Body on each other.*.

Kel: Whoa!

Jeremy: Both men were thinking of the same thing.

Danielle: Yep.

*Hardy and Buford gets up, as they began to trade punches. Hardy ran to the ropes and he hits Buford with an Running Clothesline. The fans cheers for him.*

Jeremy: Here comes Cameron Hardy!

John Cena: He's comin' back!

Danielle: Come on, Buford. What in the hell are you...? I'm not even gonna say that.

Kel: Why? You think I might say "LOSINGGG!" like earlier?

Danielle: Yeah.

*Buford gets up, as he attempts to hit Hardy with an Clothesline but Hardy hit Buford with an Flying Heel Kick. Buford leans on the corner. Hardy goes to an different corner. The fans cheers. Hardy ran at Buford attempting to hit Buford with an Full-Speed Dropkick in the corner. But, Buford countered by hitting an hard One-Handed Side Slam on Hardy.*

Kel: Oh my god...

Jeremy: Did you hear the thud?!

Danielle: John, this could be you.

John Cena: You really don't know that. Like I said, believe in what you want to. I will walk out of Champions' View, still the United States Champion!

*Hardy is knocked out cold, as Buford turns around against the turnbuckle. Buford springboards himself to the top rope. The fans boo at Buford*.

Danielle: This is the end, right here.

*Buford dove off the Top Rope and hits Hardy with the Van Stomma-nator (Diving Frog Splash)*.

Jeremy: The Van Stomma-nator...

Danielle: Game over for Cameron Hardy.

*Buford went for the pin on Hardy, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans boos at Buford*.

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Buford Van Stomm!

*Buford gets his arm raised by the referee, as Buford looks straight at Cena from the ring over at the announce table. Buford says "THAT'S GONNA BE YOU, JOHN! I'M GONNA BE NEW U.S. CHAMPION!"*.

John Cena: We'll see about that, Buford.

Jeremy: Well, thank you for stopping by John!

John Cena: Anytime, Jeremy! Later, Kel and Danielle.

*Cena takes his headset off and he raises his United States Championship in the air, as Buford points at the championship*.

*Backstage cameras sees Trevor Frederickson, Shaheed Banks, and Aelita Schaeffer walking and talking heading into the arena*.

Jeremy: Up next, it's main event time! Don't you go anywhere!

*Commercial Break*

*An new vignette for an dancing superstar coming to ICWL soon, at the end of the vignette says "Edgar Martinez: Coming Soon". Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: That's right! Edgar Martinez is coming to ICWL soon!

Kel: I cannot wait!

Jeremy: That's soon. But, right now. We have an Main Event Tag Team Match to call, up next and it starts right now!

*Danger Up Ahead by Chris Deckker plays in the arena, as William Dunbar and Jason Battiste comes out to the ring. The fans boos at both of them, as they chant "You Sold Out" at Jason and also "You Suck Balls" at Dunbar. Dunbar rips up an fan sign and gets in the face of the fans*.

Danny Smith: This is an Tag Team Match set for one fall, introducing first. The team of Jason Battiste and the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar, they are Nexus 2.0!

Jeremy: Is Jason really now apart of the Nexus 2.0?

Kel: Sounds like it.

Danielle: If you got a problem with that...Well then, oh well. Deal with it.

Kel: I have a problem.

Danielle: You always have problems, Kel.

Kel: Not as much as you do. You have boyfriend problems.

Danielle: Shut up!

Kel: This is an free country! I don't have too.

*Jason and Dunbar gets in the ring, as Dunbar holds his championship in the air and Jason does his pose. The fans are still booing at both of them. The pyro hits the stage, as I Need Five by Jim Johnston plays in the arena and Trevor Frederickson comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for him. Aelita Schaeffer walks out with Trevor*.

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, accompanied by Aelita Schaeffer. From Chicago, Illinois, he weighs in 245 pounds, he is Trevor Frederickson!

Jeremy: What an impressive twenty-four hours that Trevor had.

Kel: Last night, he won the 10-Man Battle Royal. Winner of that match would be the Number One Condenter to the ICWL or ICWL World Championship at the Pay-Per-View of their choice!

Jeremy: Trevor came out of that match as the Number One Condenter for the ICWL Championship and he chose to face William Dunbar at Champions' View Pay-Per-View in three weeks time!

*Trevor and Aelita high-fives the fans, as they wait for Shaheed Banks to come out. I Mean It by G-Eazy feat. Remo plays in the arena, as Shaheed Banks comes out to the ring with his Money in the Bank Briefcase and the fans cheering for him.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his tag team partner, from Cartersville, Georgia. He weighs in 246 pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, Shaheed Banks!

Jeremy: Here comes Mr. Money in the Bank, himself Shaheed Banks!

Kel: This guy had an amazing twenty-four hours also, by winning Cash In or Cash Out Money In The Bank Ladder Match.

Jeremy: I wonder on what kind of condition is Shaheed in after last night's brutal Money in the Bank Ladder Match.

Danielle: He looked great tonight after fending off Jason and William, earlier.

Kel: See! Friendzone!

Danielle: Um, no...That was just an saying.

Kel: Whateva...

*Banks and Trevor ran inside the ring, as Dunbar and Jason got out of the ring before Trevor and Banks got inside. Banks and Trevor poses for the fans on the turnbuckle. Banks hands the Money in the Bank Briefcase to Danny Smith.*

Jeremy: I wonder who should start the match.

*Aelita is near the apron where Trevor is on the apron. Banks will start off the match for his team and Jason starts the match off for his team. The referee rings the bell.*

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Banks and Jason gets into an tie-up, as Banks twists the shoulder of Jason. Jason quickly rolls out of that from Banks, as Jason twists Banks' shoulder. Jason takes Banks down with an Headlock Takedown. Banks gets Jason in a Headsissors. Jason escapes the headsissors by Banks. Banks got up, as Jason attempts to hit Banks with an Standing Dropkick but Banks caught Jason's legs.*

Jeremy: Nice acrobatics here by both men.

*Banks tags in Trevor, as Banks capaults Jason and Trevor hits Jason with an Forearm where Jason's back landed on the knees of Banks. Trevor slingshots himself and hits Jason with an Flying Elbow, as Aelita claps for them*.

Kel: Nice double team move by both Banks and Trevor.

*Trevor goes for the pin on Jason, as the referee counts to 1...Jason quickly kicked out of 1. Trevor grabs Jason's hair, as he throws Jason Over-the-Top Rope where Jason landed on the floor. Dunbar gets in the ring and attempts to hit Trevor with an Clothesline but Trevor moved out of the way and Dunbar ran into an Back Body Drop by Banks*.

Jeremy: What does both Trevor and Shaheed have in mind?

*Trevor waits for both Jason and Dunbar to get up. Both Jason and Dunbar gets up, as Trevor ran to the ropes and he dove over-the-top rope by hitting both Jason and Dunbar with the Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha. The fans cheers loudly for them.*.

Kel: I don't think that's all...

Jeremy: Nope!

*Trevor gets Jason and Dunbar up, as he smashes their heads in together. Banks ran to ropes and he dove on the middle rope, as he hit both Jason and Dunbar with an Suicide Dive. The fans cheers for both Trevor and Banks.*

Jeremy: That's real teamwork, right there! Will Trevor and Shaheed keep the momentum going to victory? Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL and as you may know, Jason and Dunbar has taken control of this match now.

Kel: You may want to see why...

*Replay shows Trevor getting Jason up to his feet and Jason shoves Trevor against the steel post back first and Dunbar hit Trevor with an Running Clothesline. Right now, Dunbar has Trevor in a lowered Cobra Clutch submission hold. Aelita slams on the apron and the fans clap for Trevor to get back into this match.*

Danielle: That's right, William. Keep his ass grounded!

*The referee asks Trevor if he wants to give up or not and Trevor shook his head, as Dunbar adds pressure to the hold. Trevor is close from passing out. The fans began chanting "Let's Go Trevor".*

Kel: Come on, Trev! You gotta fight this. You can't quit now.

*Trevor wakes up and he struggles to get up, as he hits Dunbar with elbows to the stomach. Trevor tries to get the tag to Banks but Dunbar pulls Trevor and he hits Trevor in the back of the neck with an Clothesline.*

Danielle: There you go...Keep him away from his tag team partner.

*Dunbar tags in Jason, as Dunbar grabs Trevor's hair and he gets Trevor in a Back Suplex Position. Jason goes to the top rope, as he hits Trevor with an Leg Drop. Dunbar ran over to Banks and hits Banks with an Forearm, sending Banks to land on the barricade to the back of his head*.

Danielle: That could be it!

Jeremy: I'll admit this move could end the match.

*Dunbar goes back to the apron on their corner. Jason went for the pin on Trevor, as the referee counts to 1...2...Trevor kicks out of the two count*.

Danielle: How'd the hell did Trevor kick out of that?!

Jeremy: Because Trevor had enough in his tank to kick out of that.

*Jason gets a little frustrated, as he smashes his knee against Trevor's back. Jason gets Trevor in a Chin Lock. Banks gets back up and goes back on the apron. Aelita hits the apron, as the fans claps their hands for Trevor to get back into this*.

Jeremy: Jason has Trevor in a Chin Lock.

Kel: Come on, Trevor.

*Trevor makes it to his feet, as he hits Jason with elbows to the stomach and Jason lets go of the chin lock. Trevor hits Jason with an Back Suplex Side Slam. The fans cheers for Trevor.*

Kel: There you go, Trev! Go and get the tag to Shaheed!

Danielle: Come on, Jason. You got to get the tag to William!

*Jason makes the tag to Dunbar, as Trevor did the same to Banks. Both Banks and Dunbar gets in the ring. Banks hits Dunbar with Running Shoulder Tackle. Dunbar got up and he ran into an another Running Shoulder Tackle by Banks*.

Kel: Shaheed is on fire!

*Aelita claps for Banks. Banks goes to the apron and heads to the top rope, as he waits for Dunbar to get up. Dunbar gets up, as Banks hits Dunbar with an Diving Double Axe Handle. Banks went for the pin on Dunbar, as the referee counts to 1...2...Jason comes back in the ring and he breaks up the pin.*

Danielle: Yes! Jason saved the match, right there!

*Jason stomps on Banks, as Trevor returns in the ring and he hits Jason with a few forearms and he clotheslines Jason out of the ring. Trevor ran to the ropes and he dove over-the-top rope again by hitting Jason with the Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Pluncha but this time Jason caught Trevor. Jason hits Trevor with an Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the barricade*.

Kel: Oh. My. God!

Jeremy: Did that just happen?!

Kel: Yeah.

Danielle: They are done for now.

*Banks looks at what happened to Trevor, as Dunbar is behind Banks. Banks looks behind and he attempts to hit Dunbar with an Running Clothesline but Dunbar catches Banks by hitting Banks with the XANA Awakens (Pop-Up Powerbomb).*

Jeremy: XANA Awakens! Is that it?!

*Jason makes it back on the apron, as Dunbar tags Jason back in. Jason climbs to the top rope, as he hit Banks with the Higher Ground (Diving Frog Splash).*

Jeremy: Higher Ground by Jason.

Danielle: Yep! That's it!

*Jason went for the pin on Banks, as Trevor tries to get in the ring to break the pin but Dunbar is blocking Trevor from making it back in the ring. The referee counts to 1...2...3...!. The fans boos at Dunbar and Jason. Jason gets out of the ring, as Trevor gets back in the ring and Aelita joins Trevor in the ring, as they check on Banks. Jason and Dunbar are celebrating on the outside of the ring*.

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Jason Battiste and ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

*Dunbar raises his championship in the air, as Trevor points at the championship*.

Danielle: Hahahaha! There is no chance in hell that Trevor Frederickson and Shaheed Banks will win their matches in three weeks.

Kel: You don't know that...

Jeremy: Yeah. But, that's three weeks from tonight. Anyways, thank you great fans for tuning into Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! I'm Jeremy Belpois and goodnight from Newark!

Kel: NEXT STOP! TORONTOOOO!

*Show ends with Dunbar and Jason still celebrating while Trevor is looking at Dunvar and Aelita checking on Banks.*


	9. ICWL vs WWE Card - Sept - Week 2 Ep 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, ONLY CHARACTERS THAT BELONGS TO ME IS MY OC's!

ICWL - Episode Six

ICWL/WWE Supershow Card

September - Week Two

Toronto, Ontario, CA -

Air Canada Centre

Pre-Show Match:

ICWL TV Championship Qualifying Match

Jason Nelson vs. Shaquille O'Neal

Tag Team Match

The Hella Sisters vs. Nexus 2.0

Chloe Price & Max Caulfield vs. Ember McLain & Kitty Katswell

Notes

-Caruso will be interviewed by Bret Schaeffer.

ICWL Champion vs. WWE World Heavyweight Champion

William Dunbar vs. Roman Reigns

ICWL vs. WWE Match

Caruso vs. Dean Ambrose

ICWL vs. WWE Match

Yumi Ishiyama vs. Charlotte

WWE United States Championship

U.S. Open Challenge

John Cena (c) vs. ?

Number One Condenter's Match for the ICWL Tag Team Championship

Tag Team Match

The American Idiots vs. The Virus Comrades

Mark Ambrose & Reggie Crowe vs. Chance Furlong & Jake Clawson

Tag Team Match

AJ Styles & Dylan Payne vs. Duke Randle & Adrian Burke

ICWL TV Championship Qualifying Match

Jack O'Conner vs. Rob Van Dam

Notes

-Buford Van Stomm, Shaheed Banks, and Trevor Frederickson are advertised for the show.

-Acton Wilson will be speaking out for the first time since winning the ICWL World Championship for the second time and the attack by Adrian Burke and Duke Randle.

-Aelita Schaeffer is not advertised for this week's show, due to working with ICDW that week.

-Anthea Battiste will call out Jason Battiste for an brother-to-sister talk.


	10. ICWL vs WWE - Sept Week 2 (Ep 6)

ICWL - Episode Six

ICWL/WWE: Takeover Pre-Show

September - Week Two

Toronto, Ontario, CA - Air Canada Centre

*Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Intro and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as the pyro goes off on the stage. The fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: Welcome to the Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Pre-Show live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada at the Air Canada Centre! I'm Jeremy Belpois! Alongside with my colleague, Kel Kimble and an special guest from WWE, John Bradshaw Layfield!

Kel: WHAT'S UP TORONTOOOO! *The fans cheers loudly*.

JBL: I'm so excited to be here! The energy is in the air tonight!

Jeremy: True that! We are about to get ready to go to the action! Take it away, Danny!

*Hero by Skillet plays in the arena, as pyro goes off on the stage and Jason Nelson appears on the stage with his cape. The fans cheers for him.*.

Danny Smith: This is an contest set for one fall! Winner of this match will advance to the Triple Threat match at Champions' View for the ICWL TV Championship! Introducing first from Leeds, England. He weighs in 215 pounds, he is the Moon-Gravity Sensation, Jason Nelson!

Jeremy: Trust me, JBL. We have seen what Jason Nelson can do in the ring and he's one of the most faster superstars here.

Kel: That's true. They don't call him the "Moon-Gravity Sensation" for nothing.

JBL: Well, I heard of this guy before. I know what he can do in the ring. He's really agile and quick. But, I don't know if he can beat Shaq, tonight.

*Nelson high-fives the fans, as he takes his cape off and slides in the ring. He goes to the turnbuckle, as he poses for the fans. Pourin' It On by Dux Jones plays in the arena, as Shaquille O'Neal comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for him and they began to chant "Shaq".*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent from New Orleans, Louisiana. He weighs in 325 pounds, he is Shaquille O'Neal!

*Shaq high-fives the fans, as he goes on the apron and gets in the ring. Shaq poses for the fans, as the referee rings the bell.*

Jeremy: This is gonna be good!

JBL: To be honest with you, I don't see Jason Nelson winning this match tonight. Shaq is gonna squash him like a little bug.

Kel: You don't know that. He could basically win this match.

*Shaq and Nelson shakes hands, as they get into an tie-up and Shaq quickly powers out of the tie-up by shoving Nelson half across the ring.*

Jeremy: Oh my god!

JBL: He just threw Jason Nelson like a rag doll.

*Shaq smirks at Nelson, as Nelson got up. Nelson hits Shaq with quick kicks to the knee and he hits Shaq with an quick Spin Kick and Shaq is down one knee. Nelson ran to the ropes and hits Shaq with an Basement Kick to the head of Shaq. Shaq rolls onto the outside of the ring*.

Kel: See what we mean. Jason Nelson is really quick.

JBL: You're right. But, this match is an Quick vs. Power kind of match!

Jeremy: Good point!

*Shaq recovers on outside of the ring, as Nelson looks at Shaq. Nelson ran to the ropes and he dove over-the-top rope by attempting to hit Shaq with the Over-the-Top Rope Corkscrew Shooting Star Pluncha but Shaq caught him.*

Jeremy: And Shaq caught Nelson mid-air.

*Shaq attempts to hit Nelson in the face with the steel post but Nelson reverses and shoves Shaq into the steel post, where Shaq's face hit the steel post.*

Kel: That was an smart move by Jason Nelson to do that.

Jeremy: Yeah.

*Nelson waits for Shaq to get up, as he leaning on the barricade. Shaq gets up, as Nelson ran over to the steel post and he dives over the bottom turnbuckle. He hits Shaq with an Suicide Dive turned into an Hurricanarana off the ring post. The fans goes nuts over that and they chant "OH MY GOD!".*

Jeremy: OH MY GOD!

Kel: Oh shit! What an move!

JBL: *He has an shocked look on his face*.

Jeremy: What an impressive move by Jason Nelson!

Kel: That's what it takes to become an champion, one day!

Jeremy: Will Jason Nelson keep this up or Will Shaq find a way to get back into this match. Find out after this!

*Nelson gets back in the ring, as he poses for the fans and the fans are going nuts still over that move by Nelson. Commercial Break*

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL/WWE Takeover Pre-Show! You may see Shaquille O'Neal has taken control of this match.

Kel: This is how.

*Replay shows Nelson attempting an Running Hurricanarana but Shaq hits Nelson with an Running Big Boot that made Nelson flip inside out into an 360°. Right now, Shaq has an Shoulder Claw Hold on the shoulder of Nelson. The fans back and forth chants "Let's Go Jason" and "Let's Go Shaq".*

JBL: That Big Boot was sick. Talking about flipping Nelson in a 360°...

Jeremy: I know right?!

*Nelson struggles to get to his feet, as he hits Shaq with elbows to the stomach of Shaq and he lets go of the submission hold. Nelson tries to run to the ropes but Shaq grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the mat.*

Jeremy: Whoa. Smart move by Shaq.

JBL: That's something I would do too. Trust me. If I was still wrestling someone who is an size of an Jason Nelson. I would do that too.

Kel: But, you don't anymore. Because one certain name beat and retired you at WrestleMania 25.

JBL: Kel, don't even go there with me.

Kel: Or what?

JBL: You don't want to know, my friend...

*Shaq ran to the ropes and he attempts to hit Nelson with an Running Leg Drop but Nelson moved out of the way and Shaq missed.*

Jeremy: Could this be the turnaround for Jason Nelson?

Kel: Could be!

*Nelson and Shaq gets up, as Nelson hits Shaq with an Spin Kick to the stomach and an Lifting Kick to Shaq's face. Nelson hit Shaq with an another Spin Kick to the stomach. Nelson ran to the ropes and he attempts to hit Shaq with the Basement Kick but Shaq hits Nelson with an Hard Clothesline that made Nelson flip inside out again*.

Jeremy & Kel (together): DAMNNNNN!

JBL: Man, that clothesline was something.

*Shaq went for the pin on Nelson, as the referee counts to 1...2...Nelson kicks out of 2. Shaq drags Nelson in the middle of the ring. Shaq ran to the ropes and he attempts to hit Nelson with the Shaq Splash (Running Big Splash) but Nelson had the knees up.*

Jeremy: Jason Nelson had the knees up. That's smart!

Kel: He needed to do that counter.

*Nelson hits Shaq with an Inverted Frankensteiner. Nelson goes to the apron, as he signals for the Gravity Elbow (Springboard Forearm Smash) and the fans are cheering.*

Jeremy: He's signaling for the Gravity Elbow!

Kel: We have seen Jason Nelson use that move to win some of his matches before coming here to ICWL.

JBL: Shaq has got to see this coming...

*Shaq gets up to his feet, as Nelson jumps on the top rope and he attempts to hit Shaq with the Gravity Elbow (Springboard Forearm Smash) but Shaq saw it coming and he caught Nelson. Shaq hits Nelson with the Boom Shaq-a-laka (Sit-Out Chokebomb) in mid-air*.

JBL: BOOM SHAQ-A-LAKA! COULD THAT BE IT?!

Kel: HOLY SHIT!

Jeremy: HE CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR!

*Shaq went for the pin on Nelson, as the referee counts to 1...2...Nelson barely kicks out of 2.*

Kel: How did Jason Nelson kick out of that?!

Jeremy: That's what I want to know! How did he find a way to survive THAT?!

JBL: This kid got heart. That's what I respect about Jason Nelson.

*Shaq is shocked on Nelson kicking out of his finisher, as he picks Nelson up by grabbing his hair. Shaq shoves Nelson against the ropes, as Shaq attempts to hit Nelson with an another Clothesline but Nelson ducked under and he picks Shaq up and hits Shaq with the Gravity Bomb (Spin-Out Powerbomb with Pin) and pins Shaq*.

Jeremy: Whoa!

Kel: What strength from Jason Nelson!

JBL: I have no idea where Nelson got that power from.

Kel: I have no clue, JBL.

*The referee counts to 1...2...Shaq kicks out of two. The fans cheers loudly for both men.*

Jeremy: That's incredible. Shaq kicks out of the Gravity Bomb!

*Nelson gets up and he checks if Shaq is down. Nelson springboards himself to the top rope, as he turns around and he attempts to hit Shaq with the Red Light Special (Diving Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) but Shaq moved out of the way.*

JBL: High-Risk Reward might cost him, right here.

*Nelson is up holding his stomach, as Shaq shoves Nelson against the ropes and Shaq lifts Nelson up and hits him with the Boom Shaq-a-laka once again and Shaq pins Nelson*.

Jeremy: Boom Shaq-a-laka on Nelson for the second time.

*While Shaq is pinning Nelson after the move, the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers for both men*.

Jeremy: And Shaq is going to Champions' View!

Danny Smith: The winner of this match and qualifying to the Champions' View Pay-Per-View, Shaquille O'Neal!

Kel: My god, what an match this was!

JBL: What a start to the ICWL/WWE Takeover Pre-Show!

Jeremy: Guess what? We are not through here on the Pre-Show. We have one more match on the Pre-Show.

Kel: Yes!

Jeremy: I did get word that you will see The Hella Sisters, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price face Nexus 2.0's representatives, ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain and Kitty Katswell! But, first Bret Schaeffer has an special guest with him.

*Backstage Cameras goes to the interviewing area*.

Bret: Thank you, Jeremy! My special guest at this time is the man will go one on one with one of WWE's best, Dean Ambrose later on tonight, Caruso! Welcome, Caruso!

*Caruso walks up to Bret*

Caruso: Thanks for having me on, Bret!

Bret: So, how are you feeling after coming close in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, at Summer Break two weeks ago?

Caruso: Good question. I feel okay from it. I was gonna show up, last week. But, I wasn't cleared to compete last week on the Fallout Show after suffering an Bruised Knee from the Ladder match. So, I feel good, Bret.

Bret: One more question. When you face Dean Ambrose tonight, can you tell your fans on what can they expect for that match, later on?

Caruso: Ah, well. As you may know, at Summer Break. Dean Ambrose was in the same match, as I was in too. But, that was two weeks ago. Tonight, my Swinging Crew need to expect that they will be a lot of Uppercuts with Dean Ambrose's name on it. That's all I could tell ya!

Bret: Thanks for your time, Caruso!

Caruso: Anytime, Bret. *He walks away*.

*Backstage cameras sees Ember McLain and Kitty Katswell walking and talking each other.*

Jeremy: Up next, Nexus 2.0 vs. The Hella Sisters!

*Commercial Break*.

*An another vignette for Edgar Martinez pops up and Edgar says in the vignette with Got Well Soon by Breton plays in the background. "Join the party crew with me and we will takeover the world. At the end of the vignette says "Coming Soon". Return from Commercial Break*.

Kel: Cannot wait to see this guy soon!

Jeremy: Edgar Martinez is one of the most popular and lovable superstars over on Impact Cartoon Developmental Wrestling. But, that's soon. We have an tag team match to call!

*Life is Strange by Dan Bull feat. Cammie Robertson plays in the arena, as Max Caulfield and Chloe Price comes out to the ring*.

Danny Smith: This is an Tag Team Match set for one fall, Introducing first the team of Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. They are The Hella Sisters!

Jeremy: As you may know, JBL has left commentary. Please welcome Me and Kel's colleague, Danielle Ratcher!

Danielle: Yep! I'm back!

Kel: I liked JBL here with us more than you.

Danielle: Whatever. I really don't care on what you think of me, Kel.

Kel: Good.

*Price and Caulfield high-fives the fans and they get in the ring, as they pose for the fans. The fans cheers for them, as Remember by Ember McLain plays in the arena. Ember McLain and Kitty Katswell walks down to the ring with the fans booing at them.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, they are representing Nexus 2.0., they are the team of Kitty Katswell and the ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain!

*Ember and Katswell gets in the ring, as Katswell stares at Caulfield and Price while Ember poses with her ICWL Divas Championship. The fans boos at Katswell and Ember*.

Jeremy: The cause of this match happening is because of what happened last week with Team Yumi getting the win over Team Ember. During the match, Max Caulfield saved the match for her team by taking Katswell out with Max's Maximum Punch!

Kel: Kitty Katswell got knocked the fuck out! You know where I got reference from!

Jeremy: Friday?

Kel: Yep!

Danielle: Kitty Katswell will get her revenge on those two bitches...

Kel: Oh, yeah? Well, I think that somebody's gonna get knocked the fuck out again by the Maximum Punch from Max.

Danielle: I doubt that!

*Price will start off the match for her team, as Ember starts the match off for her team. Before that, Ember and Katswell had an small argument on who should start the match off. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Sounds like there's some tension with Ember and Katswell...Huh?

Kel: Yes.

Danielle: Wrong answer. They are getting along just fine!

*Price and Ember gets into an tie-up, as Price does an headlock on Ember. Ember runs to the ropes, as Price let go of the headlock. Price ran into an Shoulder Block by Ember.*

Jeremy: Shoulder Block by Ember.

*Ember ran to the ropes, as Price ducks under. Ember still runs on the ropes. Price this time does an leapfrog and Ember falls onto the outside of the ring by Caulfield for holding the ropes down.*

Kel: Nice! She tricked Ember into falling onto the outside of the ring!

Jeremy: Nice trick by both Chloe and Max.

Danielle: Come on, Ember...

*Katswell gets in the ring, as she attempts to hit Price with an Clothesline but Price ducked. Price throws Katswell over-the-top rope onto the floor with Ember. Caulfield gets in the ring with Chloe. The fans cheers for what's about to happen next.*

Jeremy: Suicide Dive time?

Kel: You guessed it!

*Price and Caulfield waits for Katswell and Ember to get up, as they do. Caulfield and Price ran to the ropes, as they dove over the middle rope hitting Katswell and Ember with an Double Suicide Dive by Caulfield and Price. The fans cheers.*

Danielle: Come on now...Ember and Kitty, you gotta get back into this!

Jeremy: The Hella Sisters are in control! Will Ember and Katswell get back into this match? Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL/WWE: Takeover Pre-Show! Ember and Kitty has regained the control of this match.

Kel: This is exactly how...

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Katswell and Ember slamming Price against the steel steps where Price's shoulder hit the steel steps hard. Right now, Katswell placed Price's shoulder over her head as she also does an Chin Lock too.*

Danielle: I'm glad they are working on that injured shoulder of Chloe Price... So that punk bitch girl doesn't make it to her little girlfriend there...

Kel: She is not a punk bitch girl. You wanna know who is the real punk bitch girl...Ember McLain.

Danielle: You better hope that she didn't you hear you say that.

Kel: You better be glad that Chloe can't punch you, right now after you called her that.

Jeremy: I don't think Chloe would care.

Kel: Maybe so.

*Katswell applies the pressure even more on the submission hold on Price, as the fans chants "Don't Give Up" at Chloe.*

Kel: Come on, Chloe.

*Price struggles to get up, as Katswell hits Price in the back with an Double Axe Handle. Katswell tags in Ember, as they get Price up and they hit Price with an Double Suplex, as Ember goes for the pin on Price.*

Jeremy: Double Suplex on Chloe Price. Will that be it?

*After Ember went for the pin on Price, the referee counts to 1...2...Price kicks out of 2.*

Kel: There you go, Chloe! Continue to fight.

*Ember gets Price in a Rear Chin Lock, as the fans began chanting "Let's Go Chloe". Price is struggling again to make it to her feet, as she hits Ember with a few elbows to the stomach. Price hits Ember with an Back Suplex. The fans cheers.*

Kel: Come on, Chloe! You got to tag Max in the match!

Danielle: Ember, please make it to Kitty...

*Price makes the tag to Caulfield, before Ember got to Katswell. Katswell got off the apron. Ember stares at Katswell with an shocked look on her face. The fans cheered because Katswell dropped off the apron. Katswell flipped the middle finger at Ember*.

Jeremy: Hahahahaha! Kitty Katswell flipped off Ember!

Kel: Ember had this coming!

Danielle: What are you doing, Kitty? Don't you dare turn your back on Ember...

Kel: Too late for that!

*Caulfield waits for Ember to turn around, as she is setting her up for the Maximum Punch (Superman Punch). Ember turns around, as Caulfield attempts to hit Ember with the Maximum Punch but Ember ducked and she does an roll-up on Caulfield and Ember is grabbing her in-ring gear. The referee counts to 1...2...3...!. Katswell walks away. The fans boos at Ember

Danny Smith: The winners of this match, ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain and Kitty Katswell!

Jeremy: Hey! Ember pulled on Max's tights to get the win...

Kel: Max was this close...This close from knocking the fuck out of Ember.

Jeremy: True.

Danielle: In the end, Ember pulled through on her OWN!

*Ember escapes the ring, as Caulfield tries to explain to the referee that Ember pulled her in-ring tights. Ember grabs her championship, as she smirks at Caulfield and Price, who joins Caulfield in the ring.*

Jeremy: Ember McLain once again, found an way to survive an another match...

Kel: It's really unbelievable.

Jeremy: I know right?!

*With Ember's back turned on the stage, as Katswell comes back and hits Ember with the Final Masquerade (Spear) from behind. The fans cheers loudly for that.*

Jeremy: FINAL MASQUERADE ON THE STAGE!

Kel: OH MY GOD!

Danielle: What does this traitor want?!

*Katswell looks at the laid out Ember, as she looks over at the ICWL Divas Championship. Katswell grabs the championship and she holds the championship in the air over the laid out Ember. Katswell's theme song plays in the background, as the fans cheers for her*.

Jeremy: There's your answer...The ICWL Divas Championship is what Kitty Katswell wants...

Danielle: She may want it. But, she won't win it.

Kel: You may never know...

Jeremy: Well, thank you ICWL and WWE fans for watching the ICWL/WWE: Takeover Pre-Show. I'm Jeremy Belpois and don't go anywhere, as you stay tuned for ICWL/WWE Takeover!

Kel: SEE YA THEREEEEEEE!

*Katswell lays the championship on top of Ember, as the ICWL/WWE Takeover Pre-Show broadcast ends*.

ICWL - Episode Six

ICWL/WWE: Takeover

September - Week Two

Toronto, Ontario, CA - Air Canada Centre

*Know Your Enemy by Green Day plays as the theme song for the special event plays in the arena, as the show intro featuring ICWL and WWE Supestars and Divas shows on the titantron. Pyro hits the stage, as the fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: Welcome to the ICWL/WWE Takeover special event, live inside the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada! I'm Jeremy Belpois with my great colleagues, Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher!

Kel: WHAT'S UP CANADA?! ARE YOU READYYYYYY?!

*The fans cheers loudly*.

Danielle: This is gonna be some night!

Jeremy: You got that right, Danielle! And we will start the night off with this match!

*The Time is Now by John Cena and Tha Trademarc plays in the arena, as John Cena comes out to the ring with his United States Championship. The fans are singing Cena's theme song. Camera gets in the face of John Cena, as Cena says "Time to go to work! The U.S. Open Challenge is now!"*.

Danny Smith: This is an contest set for one fall, and it's for the WWE United States Championship! Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts. He weighs in 251 pounds, he is the current WWE United States Champion, John Cena!

Jeremy: The feeling is there for John Cena!

Kel: Everytime he comes out for a match, the fans goes nuts!

Danielle: Cena knows the reaction from his fans, he's been knowing that for the last 10 plus years while wrestling night in and night out.

Jeremy: True that! I wonder who will step up to the plate, this time!

*Cena shows his "Never Give Up" towel to the camera, as he runs to the ring and throws his towel to the fans. Cena gets in the ring and the fans cheers loudly for Cena. Cena poses with his United States Championship, as he grabs an mic*.

John Cena: What's up, Toronto? It's been a while. Hasn't it?

*The fans cheers for Cena, as some of the fans who don't like Cena chants "Cena Sucks" and some fans who likes Cena chants "Let's Go Cena". Cena raises the microphone in the air to hear the response from the fans.*

John Cena: Not to waste any time, guys! Who's gonna step up to the plate, tonight? It could be anyone from WWE, ICWL, ICDW, or hell anyone who doesn't wrestle in neither one of these companies. Toronto is the place to be and I'm the man to beat. The United States Championship Open Challenge starts...Right now, YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME! *Cena throws his mic out of the ring, as he waits for his opponent*.

Jeremy: I wonder who it is!

*Pyro goes off on the stage. We Travel Alone by Behind the Fallen plays in the arena, as Devin Harris comes out to the ring. The fans goes nuts on his appearance*.

Kel: OH MY GOD!

Jeremy: THAT'S DEVIN HARRIS! THE NITROUS FUSION IS HERE!

Danielle: He's one of the most decorated superstars over on Impact Cartoon Developmental Wrestling!

Danny Smith: Introducing the challenger, from TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA! He weighs in 243 pounds, he is the Nitrous Fusion, Devin Harris!

*Cena was surprised to see Devin Harris make his surprise appearance, as Harris high-fives the fans on his way down to the ring*.

Jeremy: The whole place has erupted!

Kel: I don't think John Cena was expecting this.

Danielle: You just may never know who's gonna show up in a match like this. In a open challenge like this.

*Harris gets in the ring, as he poses for the fans and the fans began to chant "Nitrous Fusion" for Harris. Harris points at Cena's U.S. Championship. Cena gives the championship to the referee, so the referee could showcase the championship to the fans. The referee hands Danny Smith the championship, as the the ref rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Here we go! Cena vs. Harris for the United States Championship!

Kel: I did not expect to see this match...At all.

Jeremy: I don't think anyone saw this coming.

*The fans divides chants "Let's Go Cena/Nitrous Fusion" for both Cena and Harris. Harris and Cena gets into an tie-up, Cena gets Harris in a headlock. Cena takes Harris down with an Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: Headlock Takedown by John Cena!

*Harris hits Cena with an headbutt, as Harris gets Cena down for an Crucifix pinfall attempt. The referee counts to 1...Cena quickly kicks out of 1. Harris and Cena gets up at the same time, as Harris this time takes Cena down with Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: And now an headlock takedown by Devin Harris.

*Cena quickly escapes the headlock by Harris by doing an headsissors on Harris. Harris does an Headstand while Cena has Harris in a headsissors. Harris escapes the headsissors and hits Cena with an Dropkick. Harris went for an pin on Cena, as the referee counts to 1...2...Cena kicks out of the two count*.

Kel: Whoa! That was an close call for John Cena's title reign as the United States Champion from ending.

Danielle: Maybe too close. Huh?

Kel: Uh huh!

*Cena leans on the ropes, as Harris clotheslines Cena out of the ring. The fans cheers. Harris waits for Cena to get up.*

Jeremy: Cena is stunned! This is something that John really didn't see coming at all!

Kel: No...I don't think this is what he was expecting.

*Cena gets up, as Harris ran to the ropes and he dove over-the-top rope by hitting Cena with the Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha on the outside of the ring. The fans cheers, as they chant "Nitrous Fusion" at Harris.*

Jeremy: Man, Devin Harris is just dominating! Will Devin Harris beat John Cena for the United States Championship? Find out after this.

*Commercial Break*

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL/WWE Takeover! John Cena has taken control of this match. This is how.

*Replay shows Cena sitting down next to the steel steps. Harris ran at Cena and he attempts to hit Cena with an Cannonball Senton on the steel steps but Cena moved out of the way where Harris' back and legs hit the steel steps. Right now, Cena has Harris in a chin lock. The fans goes back and forth again chanting "Nitrous Fusion" for Harris and "Let's Go Cena" for Cena.*

Danielle: That may have been a huge mistake by Devin Harris for attempting something like that...

Kel: It was.

*Cena applies more pressure into the chin lock, as Harris seems to be fading. The fans loudly chants "Nitrous Fusion" for Harris. Harris struggles to get to his feet, as he hits Cena with elbows to the stomach of Cena. Cena hits Harris with an Spin-Out Powerbomb on the middle of the ring, setting Harris up for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle.*

Jeremy: Five-Knuckle Shuffle time?

Kel: Yep!

*Cena does his You Can't See Me pose, a front of Harris. Harris kicks Cena in the head that stunned Cena. Cena leans on the ropes, as Harris gets up and hits Cena with an Fisherman Suplex and pins Cena.*

Jeremy: Fisherman Suplex by Devin Harris! Is that it?!

*The referee counts to 1...2...Cena kicks out of 2 off the Fisherman Suplex by Harris. Harris and Cena gets up at the same time, as Cena ran at Harris and hits him with an Running Shoulder Tackle.*

Jeremy: Classic John Cena, we are seeing here!

Kel: This is an nice match we are seeing, so far.

Danielle: Yeah.

*Harris got up again, as Cena hits him with an another Running Shoulder Tackle. Harris gets up once again, as he attempts to hit Cena with an Clothesline but Cena counters and hits Harris with an Spin-Out Powerbomb, laying Harris out on the middle of the ring. Cena ran to the ropes and hits Harris with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle.*

Kel: Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

Jeremy: Cena got Devin Harris on the ropes...

Kel: Big time!

*Harris got up, holding his head. Cena picks Harris up over his shoulders and attempts to hit Harris with the Attitude Adjustment but Harris hits Cena with elbows to the jaw.*

Jeremy: I know Devin Harris saw this coming.

Danielle: Attitude Adjustment from John Cena? He must have seen it coming!

*Harris gets off of Cena's back, as he shoves Cena against the ropes and Cena ran into an Spinning Heel Kick by Harris.*

Jeremy: Spinning Heel Kick!

Kel: That might be it.

*Harris drags Cena closer to the turnbuckle. Harris climbs to the middle turnbuckle, as the fans cheers in the background. Harris attempts to hit Cena with an Double Jump Moonsault but Cena moves out of the way.*

Jeremy: Nobody home!

Kel: Man, Harris nearly had Cena with that move...

Danielle: It was close though.

Kel: True!

*Harris got up, as Cena gets Harris over his shoulders again and Cena hits Harris with the Attitude Adjustment. Cena went for the pin on Harris.*

Jeremy: Attitude Adjustment!

Kel: Is that it for Devin Harris!?

Danielle: I hope not! I want Harris to win the United States Championship from John Cena!

Kel: Why?

Danielle: Do I have to explain? No, I don't...

Kel: Okay, then...Rude!

*The referee counts to 1...2...Harris kicks out of 2 from the Attitude Adjustment from Cena.*

Kel: Sooo close!

Jeremy: I don't know how did Devin Harris kick out of the Attitude Adjustment! How can that be?!

Danielle: Because he got heart and he doesn't give up...

*Cena gets up, as he grabs Harris's boot and he locks in the STF. Harris shook his head, quickly as he crawls to the ropes. The fans cheers for Cena. The referee asks Harris if he wants to tap out.*

Jeremy: STF! Is Devin Harris going to tap out?!

Kel: He has the STF locked in over the nose of Devin Harris! Damn, I'm not a doctor or anything. But, if Cena damages that nose of Harris. A possible broken nose could occur for Devin Harris...

Danielle: True. But, he better not tap out...He has to fight this hold off!

*Harris is thinking tapping out but he shakes his head, as he continues to crawl to the ropes. Cena lets go for a moment, as he drags Harris away from the ropes and Harris shoves Cena away from him for a moment.*

Jeremy: Nice counter by Harris.

Danielle: There you go, Devin! Go get'em!

*Harris kicks Cena in the stomach, as he sets Cena up for the Point of View (Sitout Fisherman Buster) and it connects.*

Jeremy: The Point of View! Do we have ourselves a new United States Champion?!

Kel: Come on, Cena...You gotta kick out of this.

*Harris went for the pin on Cena, as the referee counts to 1...2...Cena kicks out of 2, barely. Harris couldn't believe that Cena kicked out of 2. The fans of Cena cheers after he kicked out.*

Danielle: HOW...THE...HELL?!

Kel: Cena is not an easy man to beat in a big match like this!

Jeremy: Devin Harris can't believe it...He couldn't believe that Cena kicked out of the Point of View.

*Harris keeps his cool, as he drags Cena near the turnbuckles. Harris takes his t-shirt off and throws it into the crowd. Harris goes to the apron, as he climbs to the top rope.*

Jeremy: Is Devin Harris thinking of going for the Broken Skies?

Kel: Looks like it...

*Harris dives off the top rope, as he attempts to hit Cena with the Broken Skies (Diving Frog Splash) but Cena had the knees up.*

Kel: That was a smart move by Cena getting the knees up.

Danielle: Come on, Devin! What are you doing?!

*Cena takes Harris down with an Drop Toe Hold, as Harris shoves Cena off of him. Harris and Cena gets up, as Harris runs into an Attitude Adjustment position by Cena. Cena attempts to hit Harris with the Attitude Adjustment but Harris landed on his feet, surprising everyone.*

Jeremy: Oh my god! How did Devin Harris do that?!

Kel: I have no idea! It's an nice counter though!

*Harris kicks Cena in the stomach, as Harris hits Cena with an DDT.*

Jeremy: DDT! Is that it?!

Kel: What a match!

Jeremy: I know right?!

*Harris goes for the pin, as the referee counts to 1...2...Cena kicks out of two. The fans chants "This is Awesome!". Harris gets a little frustrated now.*.

Jeremy: And Cena kicks out of two!

Danielle: What does Devin Harris have to do to beat John Cena?!

Kel: I have no idea...

*Harris went to get Cena to his feet, as Cena hits Harris with an Drop Toe Hold. Cena locks the STF in on Harris and locks it in over the nose of Harris again. The referee checks to see if Harris wants to tap out or not.*

Jeremy: STF again!

Kel: Nowhere for Harris to go!

*Harris shook his head, as he crawls to the ropes and almost there to it. Cena lets go of the hold, as he pulls Harris away from the ropes. Cena locks it in again*.

Ke: Devin Harris has got to tap out here...

*Harris is nearly passing out from the hold, as he continues to shake his head to the referee. Cena holds on to the submission hold tight, as Harris passes out. The referee checks Harris' hand to see if he gave up and Harris' hand falls down on the mat. The referee rings the bell. The fans cheers for both men.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match and still your WWE United States Champion, John Cena!

Jeremy: Devin Harris passed out. So, Cena is still your United States Champion.

Danielle: I gotta tell you, Devin Harris didn't give up...He didn't tap out. He passed out.

Kel: Respect, man...

Jeremy: Agreed.

*Cena grabs his United States Championship and the referee raises his hand for the victory. The fans cheers for Cena and Harris in respect. Cena goes to an turnbuckle and poses for the fans with his United States Championship.*

Jeremy: What a match this was though..

Kel: I know right? Amazing action from both men!

*Harris got up, as Cena got off the turnbuckle and he ran into Harris. Harris extended his hand out to Cena. The fans cheers for both of them. Cena accepts the handshake and hugs Harris in respect, as Cena raises Harris' arm in respect. Buford Van Stomm comes out with an steel chair and hits Harris in the back with it.*

Jeremy: Aw, come on now...

Kel: What does Buford want?!

*Before Buford hits Cena with the steel chair, Cena picks Buford up over his shoulder and hits Buford with the Attitude Adjustment, as the fans cheers for Cena. Buford rolls out of the ring.*

Jeremy: An Attitude Adjustment to Buford Van Stomm!

Kel: That was payback after Buford hit Cena with the Van Stomma-nator at Summer Break, two weeks ago!

*Cena checks on Harris. Backstage cameras sees Kitty Katswell and Ember McLain arguing*.

Ember: KITTY...WHAT WAS THAT OUT THERE, EARLIER?! YOU DON'T FLIP ME OFF!

Kitty: Bitch, please...I did that for myself. I don't need you or anyone else to be on my side. Let's face the facts, Ember. If I didn't help you at Summer Break retain your ICWL Divas Championship. You wouldn't be champion, right now. Because of ME! And another thing, I'm back out to claim something that's gonna be mine in the future. Like it or not. I'm out to get that championship of yours.

Ember: Okay...Whatever, bitch...

*Katswell slaps Ember in the face, as both Katswell and Ember trades punches with each other. Laney Penn, Candace Flynn, and Frankie Foster appears to get Katswell away from Ember. Ember runs away, as Flynn, Foster, and Penn holds Katswell back.*

Kitty: EMBER! THIS ISN'T OVER!

*Back to Ringside*

Jeremy: Damn! Talking about chaos...Huh?

Kel: Yeah..Trust me, man. Shit just got real!

Jeremy: Literally!

*Vs. The World by Under the Influence plays in the arena, as Acton Wilson comes out to the ring and holds his ICWL World Championship. The fans cheers for Wilson.*

Danny Smith: Please welcome the NEW ICWL World Champion, Acton Wilson!

Jeremy: You heard it correctly! Acton Wilson is a new two-time ICWL World Champion!

Kel: After beating Adrian Burke in a incredible match!

*Replay shows after what happened last week at the end of the World Championship match and after the match. Wilson high-fives a few fans, as he gets in the ring and poses for the fans with his ICWL World Championship.*

Jeremy: We are about to hear the new ICWL World Champion! Don't go anywhere!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! We are about to hear from the two-time ICWL World Champion, Acton Wilson!

*The fans chants "You Deserve It" for Wilson after he won the ICWL World Championship for the second time.*

Acton: Thank you. You may never heard me say that to all of you fans in Toronto, Canada.

*The fans cheers for him*

Acton: Listen, guys. I really didn't expect that reaction from you fans. Because you guys hated me because I was apart of a group who you hated, The Nexus 2.0.

*The fans went back to the "You Deserve It" chants.*

Acton: Thank you, all. Thanks to all of you now that I am the two-time ICWL World Champion! At Champions' View, I know I'm gonna be in a fight of my life against The Phenomenal One, AJ...*Off-Set by Young Thug & T.I. plays in the arena, as Adrian Burke and Duke Randle comes out with the fans booing at them*.

Jeremy: What do these two want?!

Danielle: Watch and find out, Jeremy...

Jeremy: Kel was right, you are rude.

Danielle: Don't...Care...

*Burke and Randle had microphones in their hands, as the fans chants "You Sold Out" at Burke.*

Adrian: I DID NOT SELL OUT!...I BOUGHT IN! SO, SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!

*The fans still boos at Burke and Randle.*

Acton: They are not idiots. Do you wanna know who's the real idiots here? It's you two...Matter of the fact is that you did sell out Adrian. I shook your hand, I thought I had respect for you. Boy, was I wrong. You ratted me out and you ratted these fans out, you piece of shit.

Jeremy: Everything on what Acton just said is all true. He did sell out.

Danielle: No, Adrian didn't sell out. He bought in...

Kel: He bought in, my ass. He still sold out.

Duke: Acton, you better watch what you say dumbass. If you don't, you will know what will happen next...

Acton: Unfortunately, Duke. I'm not scheduled for a match tonight. But, you and Adrian are...Against these two guys who also hate you so much...

*Randle and Burke turns around, as Phenomenal by CFO$ plays in the arena. Pyro goes off on the titantron, as AJ Styles and Dylan Payne comes out to the ring with the fans cheering. Wilson gets out of the ring, as he heads over to the announce table.*

Jeremy: Oh, yeah! We are going to have our new ICWL World Champion, Acton Wilson at commentary with us!

Kel: Yes!

Danielle: Nooooo!

*Randle and Burke walks over to their corner in the ring. Styles and Payne gets in the ring, as they do their poses for the fans. The referee gets in the ring.*

Kel: This is gonna be a good tag team match!

Jeremy: I agree! You have four future ICWL World Champions in there.

*Acton Wilson sits down on a chair next to Kel, as he puts his headset on. Wilson shakes Kel and Jeremy's hands. Styles will start the match off for his team, as Randle will start the match off for his team. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Welcome, Champ!

Acton: Thank you, Jeremy!

Kel: Congrats on becoming the two-time ICWL World Champion!

Acton: Well appreciated, Kel. Thanks!

Danielle: Acton, I'll tell you. You did deserve that win, last week. But, the way you talked to Adrian Burke and Duke Randle was disrespectful.

Acton: Disrespectful?! Really? Well, in fact. That wasn't disrespectful. That was the truth.

Kel: The truth hurts!

Acton: Amen to that!

*Randle and Styles gets into an tie-up, as Styles gets Randle in a headlock. Randle ran to the ropes, as Styles let go of the headlock. Styles ran into an Shoulder Block by Randle. Randle ran to the ropes, as Styles ducks under. Randle still running on the ropes. Styles got up, as he quickly hits Randle with an Jumping Dropkick.*

Jeremy: Nice Dropkick by AJ Styles!

*Styles went for the pin early on Randle, as the referee counts to 1...Randle kicks out with authority.*

Acton: Pure strength off the kick out by Duke Randle.

Danielle: I'll admit, though..Duke Randle did betray you. What did you feel when that happened?

Acton: I felt betrayed and I felt like I've should've known better not to trust that son of a bitch. You know?

Kel: I feel ya, dawg...

*Styles gets Randle up, as he twists his arm around over Styles' head. Styles tags in Payne, as Payne climbs to the top rope and he dives off the top rope hitting Randle with an Elbow to Randle's soon-to-be injured arm.*

Jeremy: Great teamwork by Styles and Payne.

Acton: Jeremy, I actually did my research on Dylan Payne. Man, this guy has a good resumé. Also, he is good friends with AJ Styles.

Jeremy: I didn't know that.

Acton: Now, you do.

*Randle tries to get the tag to Burke but Payne twists Randle's arm again and takes Randle down with an Arm Drag Takedown. Payne tags Styles back, as he drags Randle back to their corner. Styles gets back in the ring, as Payne throws Styles into Randle where Styles hit Randle with an Turnbuckle Flying Clothesline.*

Jeremy: Man, Dylan and AJ are putting on a clinic against Randle and Burke.

*Randle leans on the ropes, as Styles clotheslines him out of the ring. Burke gets in the ring, as Payne gets in the ring as well. They trade punches, as Payne throws Burke over-the-top rope with Randle. The fans cheers. Styles waits for Randle and Burke to get up, as they do. Styles ran to the ropes, as Payne capualts Styles over-the-top rope onto both Randle and Burke with the fans cheering for both Styles and Payne.*

Jeremy: Looks like AJ Styles and Dylan Payne got this in the bag!

Danielle: We'll see about that.

Jeremy: Stay tuned, as this match continues!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL. As you may now know, that Duke Randle and Adrian Burke has taken control of this match.

Kel: This is exactly how it happened.

*Replay shows from Commercial Break, that Styles attempts to hit an Springboard Forearm on Burke on the outside of the ring but Burke caught him and hits him with an Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the outside of the ring. Randle ran at Styles and hits him with an Running Senton on the outside of the ring a front of Acton Wilson.*

Kel: Styles is in trouble. He needs that tag from Dylan Payne.

Acton: During the break, Adrian Burke got in my face and I nearly punched that motherfucker in the face but thanks to Kel for stopping me.

Kel: Anytime, Acton.

*Burke got Styles in a Half-Nelson Chin Lock, as the fans chants "AJ Styles". Payne stomps on the steel steps to get the fans get even more louder. Styles attempts to get up, as he hits Burke with elbows to the stomach. Styles tries to get the tag to Payne but Burke hit Styles in the neck with an Clothesline. Burke drags Styles away from Payne.*

Danielle: There you go, Adrian! Keep his ass grounded!

Kel: That kind of sounded wrong.

Danielle: Not like that, you dumbass idiot.

Acton: Danielle...Admit it, it sounded wrong.

Danielle: I didn't mean it like that...

*Burke went for an pin on Styles, as the referee counts to 1...2...Styles kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: AJ Styles kicking out of 2.

*Burke tags Randle in the match, Burke grabs Styles' hair and he hits Styles with an Uppercut to the back of his head. Randle ran to the ropes and attempts to hit Styles with an Running Big Boot but Styles ducked and instead Randle hit Burke with the Big Boot.*

Kel: Whoa! That was an major miscommunication.

Jeremy: AJ needs that tag to Dylan Payne.

Acton: Come on, AJ!

*Randle checks on Burke, as Styles makes the tag to Dylan Payne. Styles rolls out of the ring, as Payne waits for Randle to turn around.*

Danielle: DUKE...DON'T TURN AROUND!

Acton: Please turn around, you asshole.

*Randle turns around, as Payne jumps on the top rope and he attempts to hit Randle with an Springboard Front Dropkick but Randle hit Payne with the Falling Death (Discus Clothesline) in mid-air.*

Jeremy & Kel (together): OH MY GOD!

Acton: Holy shit.

Danielle: YES!

Acton: NO!

*The fans boos at Randle, as he went for the pin on Payne as the referee counts to 1...2...Acton Wilson gets in the ring, as he broke the pin up and stomps on Randle. The referee rings the bell as the match ended in a DQ*.

Danielle: Aww, come on...Duke Randle was close to winning the match for his team. Until that terrible champion, Acton Wilson came in the ring and broke the pin up.

Kel: Oh well...

*Burke gets in the ring, as he hits Wilson with a steel chair in the back of Burke. Styles comes up and he attempts to hit Burke with Phenomenal Forearm but Styles got hit by the steel chair by Burke.*

Jeremy: Whoa...

Kel: AJ Styles went for the Phenomenal Forearm and he got hit with an steel chair.

*Burke turns around, as Randle hits Burke with the Falling Death on Burke. The fans boos at Randle. While Randle's back was turned, Wilson hits Randle in the back of his head with the Strong Zero (Running Single-Leg Kick). The fans cheers.*

Jeremy: Strong Zero!

*Payne got up and he turns Wilson around, as Payne kicks Wilson in the stomach. Payne picks Wilson up over his shoulders and hits Wilson with the Eight Second Ride (Fireman's Carry Bulldog). The fans cheers for Payne, as Payne grabs Wilson's ICWL World Championship belt. He raises the championship in the air.*

Jeremy: The Eight Second Ride by Dylan Payne!

Kel: This guy is your future ICWL World Champion.

Danielle: No he isn't. Dylan Payne just got here. He isn't gonna win the ICWL World Championship this soon after debuting..No way.

*Welcome to America by Lacrae plays in the arena, as Rich Garrison comes out to the ring. Garrison has a mic in his hand, as Dylan Payne looks at Garrison. The fans chants "Let's Go Rich".*

Jeremy: We'll see what Rich Garrison has to say about this utter chaos..

Rich: What's up Toronto?! *The fans cheers loudly*. You know? The ICWL World Championship picture is looking bigger and better than before. Tell you what...Acton Wilson will defend his ICWL World Championship against Adrian Burke, Duke Randle, AJ Styles, and Dylan Payne in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match at Champions View in Two Weeks Time!

*The fans cheers loudly, as everyone in the ring and outside of the ring are shocked about the announcement.*

Jeremy: Whoa! That's huge!

Kel: A Fatal 5-Way Elimination Match for the ICWL World Championship! That's extremely huge!

Danielle: The odds are so decked against Acton Wilson, as the ICWL World Champion.

Jeremy: I'll admit. You're right.

*Wilson, Burke, Payne, Randle, and Styles are shocked still. Dean Ambrose is seen backstage talking with Roman Reigns.*

Jeremy: Up next, WWE's Dean Ambrose will go one on one with ICWL's Caruso!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL!

*Retaliation by CFO$ plays in the arena, as Dean Ambrose comes out with the fans cheering for him.*

Danny Smith: This is a contest set for one fall and it's a WWE vs. ICWL match! Introducing first. He represents WWE, he's from Cincinnati, Ohio. He weighs in 225 pounds, he is the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!

*Ambrose gets in the ring, as he stands in the ring waiting for his opponent. Champion by Flipsyde & Akon plays in the arena, as Caruso comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for him*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, he's represents ICWL. From East Rutherford, New Jersey, he weighs in 233 pounds, he is the Uppercut Wolf, Caruso!

*Caruso high-fives a few fans and he goes to the turnbuckle from the apron, as he poses for the fans. Caruso gets in the ring, as he takes his t-shirt off and throws it into the crowd. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Caruso vs. Ambrose! Here...we...go!

*Caruso and Ambrose gets into an tie-up, as Ambrose gets an Waist Lock on Caruso. Ambrose takes Caruso down with an Waist Lock Takedown, as Caruso hits Ambrose in the face with an elbow. Caruso and Ambrose gets up, as Caruso takes Ambrose down with an Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: Nice Headlock Takedown by Caruso!

*Ambrose reverses, as he does an headsissors on Caruso. Caruso quickly escapes the headsisscors by Ambrose, as Caruso hits Ambrose with an Low Dropkick.*

Kel: Man, I knew this match was going to be awesome!

*Caruso went for the pin on Ambrose, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ambrose kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Man, that was so close.

Danielle: Caruso was close to winning that match.

*Caruso gets Ambrose to his feet, as Ambrose hits Caruso with punches and chops, back and forth. Ambrose clotheslines Caruso onto the outside of the ring.*

Jeremy: Uh oh! Dean Ambrose is thinking of Suicide Dive!

*Ambrose waits for Caruso to get up, as he does. Ambrose ran to the ropes, as he hits dove over the middle rope, attempting to do an Suicide Dive but Caruso saw it coming by hitting Ambrose with an Uppercut.*

Jeremy: OH MY GOD!

Kel: WHAT AN UPPERCUT THAT WAS!

Danielle: Caruso is just...incredible..Incredible, I can't even believe it.

Jeremy: Caruso is in control of this match! We'll be back!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back! It has been all Caruso throughout the commercial break.

Kel: Ain't that the truth.

Danielle: Uh huh.

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Ambrose was on the top rope and he attempts to hit Caruso with the Lunatic Fringe Elbow Drop but Caruso hit Ambrose with an Uppercut from mid-air. Right now, Caruso has Ambrose in a chin lock, with the fans back-and-forth chants "Let's Go Caruso/Ambrose".*

Jeremy: That Uppercut was just...

Kel: Incredible.

Jeremy: Yeah!

*Ambrose struggles to his feet, as he hits Caruso with elbows to the stomach trying to escape the chin lock from Caruso. Caruso quickly takes Ambrose down but this time has an Sleeper Hold with Bodysisscors locked in on Ambrose. The fans are still chanting "Let's Go Caruso/Ambrose".*

Jeremy: Nice move by Caruso, keeping Ambrose down.

*The fans chants "Let's Go Ambrose", as Ambrose nearly passes out from the hold. The referee checks on Ambrose if he wants to tap out and Ambrose shook his head. Caruso applies more pressure to the hold. Ambrose struggles to get up, as Caruso is still on Ambrose's back with the Sleeper Hold locked in. Ambrose backs up on the turnbuckle, as Caruso releases the hold.*

Danielle: There you go, Dean!

Kel: Come on, Caruso. What are you doing man?

Danielle: LOS...*Kel covers her mouth*.

Kel: Don't even go there...

*Ambrose ran to the ropes, as he hits Caruso with an Running Cross Body with Punches. Caruso gets up, as he leans on the turnbuckle. Ambrose hits Caruso with an Forearm on the turnbuckle and hits Caruso with an Running Bulldog. Ambrose goes to the apron, as he goes to the top rope*.

Jeremy: Dean Ambrose is on fire.

Danielle: He's thinking of the Lunatic Fringe Elbow Drop off the top rope! The first time was no dice because Caruso hit him with an impactful uppercut.

Kel: That uppercut was...Man, it was just as brutal than you think.

Jeremy: True.

*Ambrose waits for Caruso to get up, as he does. Ambrose dives off the top rope, hitting Caruso with the Lunatic Fringe Elbow Drop off the top rope and this time it connects.*

Jeremy: Lunatic Fringe Elbow Drop connects!

*Ambrose goes for the pin on Caruso, as the referee counts to 1...2...Caruso turns the pinfall into an yet an another submission hold with an Crossface locked in on Ambrose. The fans cheers.*

Jeremy: Crossface! Out of nowhere!

Kel: He may have been playing possum.

Jeremy: He probably was playing possum.

*Ambrose is trying not to tap out, as he crawls to the ropes with Caruso still locked the Crossface in. The referee checks on Ambrose if he wants to tap out. Ambrose shakes his head, as he counters the Crossface into an pinfall on Caruso.*

Jeremy: Nice counter by Ambrose!

*The referee counts to 1...2...Caruso kicks out of 2. Both Ambrose and Caruso gets up, as Ambrose kicks Caruso in the stomach. Ambrose attempts to hit Caruso with the Dirty Deeds but Caruso counters by Ambrose in a Caruso Swing position. The fans signals for the Swing*.

Jeremy: What a match so far!

Danielle: Ambrose went for the Dirty Deeds but Caruso counters and he goes for the Caruso Swing!

*Before Caruso does the Caruso Swing on Ambrose. Ambrose shoves Caruso against the ropes. Ambrose gets up, as Caruso hits Ambrose with the End of Take (Springboard European Uppercut)*.

Jeremy: Oh my god!

Kel: What a move by Caruso!

Danielle: Caruso calls that the End of Take!

*Caruso grabs Ambrose's hair, as he sets Ambrose up for the Proving Ground (Inside Cradle Front Slam).*

Jeremy: Proving Ground?

Kel: Yep.

*Ambrose counters to do an Back Body Drop on Caruso but Caruso landed on his feet.*

Kel: WHOA!

Jeremy: What balance from Caruso!

*Caruso turns around, as Ambrose kicks Caruso in the stomach and hits Caruso with the Dirty Deeds. The fans cheers.*

Jeremy: DIRTY DEEDS! IS THAT IT?!

Danielle: WWE may get the first win on the three series matches tonight.

*Ambrose goes for the pin on Caruso, as the referee counts to 1...2...Caruso somehow kicks out of 2. Fans are in shock on how Caruso kicked out of 2.*

Danielle: HOW DID CARUSO KICK OUT OF 2?!

Kel: I have no idea on how Caruso kicked out of 2 from the Dirty Deeds by Ambrose.

*Ambrose gets Caruso to his feet, as Caruso takes Ambrose down with an Caruso Swing position. The fans wants the Caruso Swing. Caruso swings Ambrose about 15 times with the Caruso Swing (Giant Swing). Caruso grabs Ambrose's hair, as he goes for the Proving Ground this time.*

Jeremy: The Proving Ground might connect this time.

*Caruso hits Ambrose with the Proving Ground, as he turns Ambrose over for an pinfall. Caruso pins Ambrose, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ambrose kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: How...How did Dean Ambrose kick out of 2?!

Kel: I don't know how...

*Caruso grabs Ambrose's hair. Caruso ran to the ropes, as he hits Ambrose again with the End of Take but Ambrose remains standing and he capualts himself back in the ring with the ropes and he hits Caruso with the Lunatic Clothesline (Rebound Clothesline)*.

Jeremy: The Lunatic Clothesline!

*Ambrose picks Caruso up, as he hits Caruso with the Dirty Deeds for the second time.*

Jeremy: Dirty Deeds, yet again! Is that it for Caruso?!

Danielle: I hope so.

*Ambrose went for the pin on Caruso, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers*.

Jeremy: It's over...

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Dean Ambrose!

*Ambrose gets his arm raised by the referee in victory. Ambrose celebrates, as the fans cheers for both Caruso and Ambrose.*

Jeremy: I'll tell you, what a match this was!

Kel: Incredible match!

*Caruso gets up, as Ambrose looks straight at Caruso. Ambrose extends his hand out to Caruso, as Caruso accepts his handshake. The fans cheers in respect of both men.*

Jeremy: Respect from both men.

Danielle: This match will go down as one of the greatest matches in ICWL, ever!

Kel: True that!

*Caruso leaves the ring, as Ambrose continues to celebrate in the ring. Cameras are in Rich Garrison's office and Rich and Kitty Katswell are talking.*

Rich: Things are picking up big time in the Divas Division, right now. Yumi is fighting for her actual spot as the Number One Condenter tonight and you turning on Ember. Things are heating up now!

Kitty: Actually, Rich. She had it coming. You know what I want.

Rich: Exactly. You also want a shot at Ember's ICWL Divas Championship too. Here's what I'll do for you. Next week, You can choose anyone to be your tag team partner for your tag team match, next week against Ember McLain and Victoria Chase. If your team wins, you will get inserted into the ICWL Divas Championship match against Yumi Ishiyama and Ember McLain, herself. Sounds good?

Kitty: Yes! Thanks, Rich!

Rich: Anytime, Kitty.

*Back to Ringside*.

Jeremy: Whoa! That's huge!

Kel: This is an major oppertunity for Kitty Katswell to get her shot at the ICWL Divas Championship.

Danielle: I hope she doesn't win that Tag Team Match, next week.

Kel: Hater...

Danielle: I'm glad that I'm a hater.

*Guardian Angel by Tyler James Williams & Coco Jones plays in the arena, as Anthea Battiste comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for her*.

Danny Smith: Please welcome, Anthea Battiste!

Jeremy: Hey! What is Anthea Battiste doing here?!

Kel: I don't know if you known this yet but Anthea is here to call out her brother, Jason for a talk.

Jeremy: Oh, really?

Kel: Yep.

*Anthea high-fives the fans, as she gets in the ring and grabs an mic. The fans chants "Anthea".*

Anthea: What's up Toronto?! *The fans cheers for her, as they continue to chant her name*. You all maybe wondering why I'm here...Right? *The fans raises their arms up and down chanting "YES!"*.

Jeremy: Look at that. The reaction is...just...

Kel: Wow!

Anthea: I'll take that as an big yes. Well, I'm here to call out one of my brothers, Jason Battiste. I want to talk with him face-to-face, brother-to-sister. You know? So, please Jason...Please come out.

Danielle: She can't make his brother come out...

Kel: That's a lie..She just wants to talk to him. She ain't demanding him to come out. She's asking him nicely.

*Yesterday and Today by Murs plays in the arena, as Jason Battiste comes out to the ring. The fans chants "You Sold Out" at Jason. Jason is standing on the stage with an mic in hand*.

Jason: What do you want, Anthea?!

Anthea: I want you to come down to this ring and have a conversation, brother.

*Before Jason speaks, the fans began chanting "You're Scared" at Jason.*

Jason: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! Anthea, fine. I'll come down to the ring and have a conversation with you.

*The fans boos and chants "You're Scared" at Jason still, as he walks down to the ring. Jason gets in the ring with Anthea.*

Anthea: Thank you.

Jason: Okay, Anthea. What do you want to talk about?!

Anthea: In the last few weeks since I've been here. I've been receiving a lot of questions and emails at me from fans on what I did I think of you betraying Tony at Summer Break.

Jason: Ohhh, that's it...That's what this is about? I didn't betray Tony. He betrayed me...Don't let these idiot fans think that Tony is the real victim out of all of this. I'm the real victim here. Not him.

Anthea: Are you sure, Jason? When I saw you hit that steel chair over your own flesh and blood, I was...upset, mad, and worse...Emotional. You wanna know who's the real victim here...That's me. I'm your sister and his sister too. That affected me so much. Why? You hit that steel chair on his back and you're the cause of Tony not being here, right here, right now. I wanna know, Jason. Why? Why did you turn on him and me? You turned your back on your own family.

Jason:...I-I...I can't explain anything to you about that.

Anthea: Oh, why? Is it because of Nexus 2.0 is your new family or is it because of Tony won the ICWL Championship before you?

Jason: I don't want that championship. Sometimes, you make decisions that you regret. Some decisions you make, you sometimes don't regret it. You know? This conversation is over...Bye, little sister. *He leaves the ring, as Anthea stops him from leaving by putting her hand on his shoulder.*

Anthea: Jas...Here's a message from Tony. You may want to look at the titantron.

*Jason looks up at the titantron, as the voice message from Tony says "Brother...You tried to break me. You failed. When I come back, revenge will be coming. You have awaken my demons inside me. This isn't over. I'm coming for you...Watch your back, my brother. This. Isn't. Over..."*.

Anthea: Jason, you brought this upon yourself. He's coming for you, when he comes back.

Jeremy: Whoa...That was deep.

Kel: I know right?!

Danielle: I'll admit. I would feel the same way she would that happened if I had two brothers.

Jeremy: Now, we know how she feels about this whole thing. Also, this is the first time we have heard from Tony since Summer Break in August.

*Jason looks at Anthea, as Jason walks to the back. Anthea drops her mic. Commercial Break*

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL. We are just shaking up a little after the talk that Jason and Anthea Battiste had.

Kel: Yep. It was very...How do you say it?!

Jeremy: Uncomfortable.

Kel: Yeah.

Jeremy: Anyways, let's get to the next match of the night.

*Omen in the Sky by CFO$ plays in the arena, as Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong comes out to the ring from the crowd, with the fans giving them an mixed reaction.*

Danny Smith: This is an Tag Team Match set for one fall. Winner of this match will face Team Lyoko at Champions' View for the ICWL Tag Team Championships! Introducing first, combined weight of 497 pounds, they are Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. They are The Virus Comrades!

Jeremy: Last week, these guys made an impact by taking out the Tag Champs, Team Lyoko and the team they are facing tonight, The American Idiots.

Kel: Man, what an 48 hours those two men had last week. They just debuted at Summer Break. They attacked Team Lyoko, twice and The American Idiots, once. That's what caused this match to happen, tonight.

*Clawson and Furlong jumps over the barricade, as they gets in the ring and they do their pose on the turnbuckles. Mass Appeal by CFO$ plays in the arena, as Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe comes out to the ring and the fans giving them much of an good reaction.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, the combined weight of 491 pounds. They are Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe. They are The American Idiots!

Jeremy: Ambrose and Crowe are not two happy campers, tonight.

Kel: Yeah. Because of what happened, last week.

Danielle: I wouldn't blame them. They got robbed of their championship rematch, last week by those two criminals...

*Ambrose and Crowe ran down to the ring, as Clawson and Furlong got out of the ring. Ambrose and Crowe got in the ring. They got to their corner. Furlong and Clawson gets back in the ring. Ambrose will start off the match for his team, as Furlong starts the match for his team.*

Jeremy: Ambrose starts the match for his team, as Furlong will start off for his team. Here we go!

*The referee rings the bell. Ambrose ran at Furlong and hits him with an early Running Cross Body, as Ambrose punches Furlong in the face. Ambrose grabs Furlong's hair, as he goes to his corner where Crowe is. Ambrose quickly tags Crowe in the match.*

Danielle: That's right, Ambrose and Crowe...Show these rooks how it's done in that ring.

*Ambrose hits Furlong with an Double Axe Handle to the back of Furlong. Crowe ran to the ropes, as he hits Furlong with an Running Clothesline. Crowe went for the pin early on Furlong, as the referee counts to 1...Furlong kicks out early.*

Jeremy: An early pin by Crowe, but Furlong kicked out of an early one count.

*Crowe drags Furlong against the bottom turnbuckle on his corner where Ambrose is. Crowe starts to stomp on the stomach of Furlong, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...4...Crowe stops stomping, as he tags Ambrose back in the match. Ambrose began to stomp on Furlong now. Ambrose drags Furlong out of the corner and he went for the pin on Furlong. The referee counts to 1...Furlong kicks out of the one count again*.

Jeremy: Wow...These guys are seriously angry.

Kel: Who would blame them?!

Danielle: Nobody. Anyone but those rookies...

*Furlong leans on the ropes, as Ambrose clotheslines him out of the ring. Clawson gets in the ring, as he attempts to hit Ambrose with an Clothesline from behind but Crowe got in the ring. Crowe prevents Clawson from doing that by throwing Clawson over the top rope with Furlong.*

Jeremy: Man...What's next from The American Idiots?

*Ambrose and Crowe waits for Clawson and Furlong to get up, as they do. Ambrose and Crowe ran to the ropes, as they dive off the middle rope and attempts to hit Clawson and Furlong with an Double Suicide Dive. But, Clawson and Furlong caught Ambrose and Crowe in mid-air, as Furlong hit Ambrose with an Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the barricade and Clawson hit Crowe with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the barricade.*

Jeremy: Oh...My...GOD!

Kel: Are you serious?!

Jeremy: Did that just happen?

Danielle: It just did...

Jeremy: We may want to go to break. Man...That was...pure power.

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: We are back. It's been all Virus Comrades throughout the break. As you may see...Reggie Crowe is knocked out.

Kel: Yeah. This is how...

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Crowe's legs tied on the barricade with an Tree of Woe and Clawson hits Crowe with an Double Foot Stomp off the barricade where Crowe landed on the back of his head on the floor. Right now, Furlong has Ambrose in a chin lock*.

Danielle: Reggie Crowe has been knocked out the entire time...

Jeremy: He hasn't moved after that.

*The fans chants "Let's Go Mark" for the first time for Ambrose. Furlong applies more pressure on the chin lock.*

Kel: That's the first time I've heard the fans actually chanting Mark Ambrose's name.

*On the outside of the ring, Crowe is stirring to try to make it to his feet. Ambrose struggles to get up, as he attempts to hit Furlong with an Back Suplex but Furlong landed on his feet. Ambrose attempts to go to his corner but Furlong pulls Ambrose away from his corner and hits him with an hard clothesline to the back of his neck.*

Kel: DAMN!

Jeremy: DID YOU HEAR THE IMPACT FROM THAT CLOTHESLINE?!

*Furlong tags Clawson in the match. Clawson goes to Ambrose's corner. Clawson and Furlong waits for Ambrose to get up. Before Ambrose got up. Crowe pulls Furlong out of the ring, as he hits him with an Back Suplex on the barricade.*

Jeremy: Whoa! Reggie Crowe just saved his own tag team partner...But, at what cost?!

*Clawson looks at Crowe. Ambrose got up, as he hits Clawson with an Double Axe Handle to the back. Clawson backs away from the ropes, as Ambrose hits Clawson with the One Hit Driver (Headlock Driver). The fans cheers for them*.

Jeremy: One Hit Driver! Is that it?! Are The American Idiots going to have an second chance at the ICWL Tag Team Championships?

*Ambrose went for the pin on Clawson, as the referee counts to 1...2...Clawson kicks out of 2.*

Kel: How in the hell did Jake Clawson kick out of that?!

*Ambrose has an shocked look on his face, as Crowe makes it back to the apron. Ambrose tags Crowe in the match. Crowe gets in the ring, as he drags Clawson near the ropes. Crowe slingshots himself on the ropes and he attempts to hit Clawson the Crowe Splash (Slingshot Splash) but Clawson had the knees up. Furlong ran around on outside of the ring, as he pulls Ambrose off the ring apron and hits Ambrose with an Face Plant on the apron.*

Jeremy: Whoa...Clawson had his knees up when Crowe was going for the Crowe Splash.

Kel: I'll admit. This was a cool counter by Clawson.

Danielle: Plus, Ambrose got taken out by Furlong on the outside of the ring...

*Clawson goes for an Small Package on Crowe, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! Clawson rolls out of the ring, as he runs into the crowd. Furlong joins Clawson in the crowd.*

Danny Smith: The winners of this match, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, The Virus Comrades!

*The fans gave Clawson and Furlong an mixed reaction of boos and cheers. Crowe looks at Clawson and Furlong. Ambrose rolls in the ring, as he joins Crowe in the ring. Furlong and Clawson is near the stage, as A World Without Danger by Noam plays in the arena. Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia comes out and looking at Clawson and Furlong. The fans cheers for Team Lyoko*.

Jeremy: Hey! Team Lyoko are here!

Kel: Now we know! Team Lyoko vs. The Virus Comrades at Champions' View in two weeks!

*Stern and Odd holds their ICWL Tag Team Championships in the air while looking at Clawson and Furlong. Furlong and Clawson are pointing at the championships.*

Jeremy: That's what it's all about. The ICWL Tag Team Championships!

*Backstage cameras goes to the interviewing area where Bret Schaeffer is*.

Bret: My special guest at this time, the man who will be facing the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar at Champions' View in two weeks! Trevor Frederickson!

*Trevor walks up to Bret, as he shakes Bret's hand.*

Trevor: What's going on, Bret?

Bret: Nothing much. Trevor, how are you feeling after you and Shaheed's upsetting lost to your opponent and Shaheed's opponent from last week?

Trevor: I'm feeling alright. I was a little mad, last week. But, I'm fine now. Just can't wait to see William Dunbar lose his match tonight to the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns. You know what? I might as well go out there for commentary to see that in person.

*Shaheed Banks walks up to Trevor and Bret, while he's holding his Cash In or Cash Out Money in the Bank briefcase.*

Shaheed: I beg to differ, Trevor. Let's face it. After Roman Reigns does feed off of William Dunbar's body with an Spear. I might cash this in...*Banks holds the Money in the Bank briefcase a front of Trevor*...Tonight.

Trevor: Isn't that so? Why don't you just join commentary with me? I want to see you try. Actually, by the time when Champions' View comes. I want to face William. Not you. If you even dare cash in, tonight. I will stop you.

Shaheed: Oh, really?! You will stop me? Okay...I'll be out there, then. Also, next week is the go-home show before Champions' View in two weeks. Rich Garrison told me to tell you that we have a match, next week one-on-one.

Trevor: Okay...That's cool. I need a punching bag for my match with Dunbar at Champions' View, anyways. I mean...You as the punching bag.

Shaheed: Ha, ha...Really funny. Tell you what...I'll save my energy for next week. I won't show up for Dunbar vs. Reigns later on. See you next week, Frederickson...

Trevor: Later, Banks...*He walks away, as Shaheed also walked away.*

*Commercial Break*.

*An another new vignette appears on the titantron. Vignette appears seeing Edgar Martinez is dancing with a woman, with Got Well Soon by Breton playing in the background. Martinez says "Join the dancing revolution and we will take the world by storm! Join me!". At the end of the vignette says "Edgar Martinez Debuts at Champions' View". Return from Commercial Break*.

Kel: YES! EDGAR IS COMING AT CHAMPIONS' VIEW!

Jeremy: So, now we know when Edgar Martinez is coming to ICWL! We will see him in two weeks time at Champions' View! But, that's in two weeks! Right now, we have an another ICWL TV Championship Qualifying Match to call, up next!

*Ride Out by Kid Ink feat. Tyga, Wale, Rich Homie Quan & YG plays in the arena, as Jack O'Conner comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for him.*

Danny Smith: This is an contest set for one fall. Winner will qualify for the ICWL TV Championship match at Champions' View! Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, he weighs in 236 pounds. He is Jack O'Conner!

*O'Conner points at a fan sign says "Last Ride City", as he rolls in the ring. He goes to the turnbuckle and poses for the fans. One of a Kind by Breaking Point plays in the arena and pyro goes off on the titantron, as Rob Van Dam comes out to the ring with the fans giving RVD an big crowd reaction*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent from Battle Creek, Michigan. He weighs in 237 pounds, he is Mr. Monday Night, Rob Van Dam!

*RVD high-fives a few fans, as he rolls in the ring. RVD does his original pose for the fans by standing on the middle rope. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: This is the first-time ever match between these two men.

Kel: You got two men who are one of the most purest wrestlers here in ICWL facing each other for an opportunity at the ICWL TV Championship.

*RVD and O'Conner shakes hands, as they get into an tie-up. O'Conner takes control by doing an Headlock on RVD and he quickly hits RVD with an early Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: Headlock Takedown by O'Conner to Van Dam.

*RVD gets O'Conner to an headsisscors and O'Conner quickly escapes the headsisscors by RVD. O'Conner attempts to hit RVD with an Dropkick but RVD ducked under. RVD rolls O'Conner up with an School Boy Pinfall, as the referee counts to 1...O'Conner kicks out of 1.*

Jeremy: Van Dam had that move well scouted. I have no idea how he knew that was coming but...Nice counter by Van Dam.

*O'Conner leans onto the ropes, as RVD clotheslines O'Conner to the outside of the ring. RVD waits for O'Conner to get up, as O'Conner does get up. RVD ran to the ropes and he dove over-the-top rope onto O'Conner with the Rolling Thunder Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha. The fans chants "RVD!"*.

Jeremy: Whoa! Nice move by Van Dam!

Kel: Very creative move by the former ECW and WWE Champion.

Danielle: An Rolling Thunder Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha? Nice!

Jeremy: Who's gonna qualify for the ICWL TV Championship Ladder Match at Champions' View? Rob Van Dam or Jack O'Conner? Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Jack O'Conner has regained control of this match.

Kel: Yeah. By doing this..

*Replay from Commercial Break shows O'Conner hits RVD with an Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the announce table on the outside of the ring. Right now, O'Conner has RVD in a Rear Chin Lock. The fans chanting back and forth "Let's Go Jack/RVD".*

Danielle: It has been all Jack O'Conner throughout the break. He's been working on the neck and back of Van Dam.

*The referee begins to ask RVD if he wants to tap out or continue the match. O'Conner lets go of the Chin Lock for a moment, as he hits RVD with an Dropkick to the back of RVD's head.*

Danielle: Come on, RVD...

*O'Conner went for the pin on RVD, as the referee counts to 1...2...RVD kicks out of 2. O'Conner grabs RVD's hair and he attempts to smash his face against an turnbuckle but RVD blocks it from happening. RVD hits O'Conner in the face with an elbow and hits O'Conner in the face with an Roundhouse Kick.*

Danielle: There you go, Rob!

Kel: Whoa! Roundhouse Kick by Van Dam!

Jeremy: This could set up for the Five-Star Frog Splash.

Kel: True!

*RVD springboards himself to the top rope, as he does his original pose on the top rope and signaling for the Five-Star Frog Splash. O'Conner throws RVD off the top rope where RVD landed face first on the barricade.*

Jeremy: OUCH! I know that had to hurt...

Danielle: Van Dam is in deep trouble now, after that.

*O'Conner rolls out of the ring, as he brings RVD back in the ring. O'Conner grabs RVD's hair and he goes for the One Last Ride (Inside Cradle Piledriver) but RVD is blocking it. RVD attempts to hit O'Conner with an Back Body Drop but O'Conner turns that into an Sunset Flip Pinfall. The referee counts to 1...2...RVD kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: A lot of quick reversals...I can't keep up!

Kel: Me neither!

*Both men gets up at the same time, as O'Conner kicks RVD in the stomach and he goes for the O'Conner Special (Fisherman Suplex) and it connects*.

Jeremy: The O'Conner Special! Is that it?! Will Jack O'Conner advance to the Triple Threat Ladder Match at Champions' View?

Danielle: I hope not...Come on, Rob...You gotta kick out of this.

Kel: That's gonna be it for Rob Van Dam...Trust me.

Danielle: You don't know that, you idiot.

Kel: I am not an idiot...

Danielle: Yes you are!

Kel: No, I'm not. You are!

*O'Conner went for the pin on RVD, as the referee counts to 1...2...RVD kicks out of 2. The fans chants "This is Awesome!".*

Danielle: Phew...I thought that was it...

Jeremy: What does Jack O'Conner have to do to beat Rob Van Dam?!

Kel: I have no idea! He needs to try hitting that One Last Ride on Van Dam, this time...

*O'Conner is shocked that RVD kicked out of his O'Conner Special. O'Conner gets RVD up to his feet, as he places RVD on the top turnbuckle.*

Kel: What does Jack O'Conner have in mind?!

*O'Conner places the both of his legs over the turnbuckle, as he climbs to the top rope with him. O'Conner places RVD's arm over his head, going for an Superplex off the top rope.*

Jeremy: Superplex, perhaps?

Kel: That's what Jack O'Conner is thinking of doing.

Danielle: Come on, RVD. You gotta get off of there.

*O'Conner attempts to hit RVD with the Superplex off the top rope but RVD is blocking it and he punches O'Conner in the stomach, as he pushes O'Conner off the top rope where O'Conner landed on his back on the mat.*

Jeremy: Maybe, Van Dam is thinking of hitting him with the Five-Star Frog Splash once again.

Kel: I would say you're right. The first time, Van Dam tried that he fell off the top rope landing on the barricade, back and neck first courtesy of Jack O'Conner.

*The fans cheers, as RVD dives off the top rope, as he hits O'Conner with the Five-Star Frog Splash and it connects*.

Jeremy: The Five-Star Frog Splash! Is that it? Is Rob Van Dam going to Champions' View?

Kel: Come on, Jack...You gotta kick out of this.

*RVD went for the pin after hitting O'Conner with the Five-Star Frog Splash and the referee counts to 1...2...O'Conner somehow kicks out of 2. RVD is in shock and the fans are also in shock*

Danielle: NO! HOW...DID...HE?!

Jeremy: I wish I knew...

Kel: Yes! He's still in it!

*RVD gets up, as he drags O'Conner near the ropes and turnbuckles. RVD attempts to hit O'Conner with the Split-Legged Moonsault off the top rope but O'Conner moved out of the way. RVD landed on his feet after that.*

Jeremy: Nobody home!

*O'Conner quickly got up, as he attempts to hit RVD with an German Suplex but RVD counters by landing on his feet.*

Jeremy: WHOA!

Kel: Nice counter by RVD.

Danielle: Great balance by Van Dam.

*O'Conner turns around, as RVD attempts to hit O'Conner with an Spinning Heel Kick but O'Conner counters and hits him with an Spin-Out Powerbomb*.

Jeremy: Amazing counters by both men!

Kel: O'Conner got him, right here with the Spin-Out Powerbomb!

Danielle: O'Conner isn't out of the woods, once Van Dam kicks out...Just watch.

*O'Conner pins RVD, as the referee counts to 1...2...O'Conner holds on to the Spin-Out Powerbomb hold and he turns it into an One Last Ride (Inside Cradle Piledriver) and he connects it on RVD*.

Jeremy: One Last Ride off the Spin-Out Powerbomb! Nice!

Kel: He ain't gonna kick out of that...

Danielle: You don't know that, Kel.

*O'Conner turns RVD over, as he pins him and the referee counts to 1...2...3...!*

Jeremy: Jack O'Conner is going to Champions' View!

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Jack O'Conner!

*The fans cheers for both men in respect. O'Conner got up, as he gets his arm raised by the referee. Doctor Katswell sees RVD holding his neck and head and she checks on him.*

Jeremy: What a match between both men. As you may see, RVD is getting checked on after O'Conner hit the Spin-Out Powerbomb and the One Last Ride as an combo.

*O'Conner checks on RVD, as well. Fans cheers for both men as in respect. O'Conner helps RVD to his feet. O'Conner extended his hand out to RVD, as RVD shook his hand in respect and RVD raises O'Conner arm in the air. RVD claps and the fans cheers still for both of them, as RVD rolls out of the ring*.

Jeremy: Great respect from both men.

Kel: What a war these two men had out there.

Jeremy: I have some word that Rich Garrison has an announcement about next week. He's in his office, right now.

*Backstage cameras are in Rich Garrison's office*

Rich: Here's the announcement for next week's ICWL Go-Home Show. Since the ICWL TV Championship match needs one more qualifier for that match at Champions' View. Next week, we are going to have an 15-Man Battle Royal. Winner of that match will be the last qualifier for the match at Champions' View. The match participants for that Battle Royal will be all seen, next week. Enjoy the rest of this night. See you next week!

*Back to Ringside*

Jeremy: Okay! Next week is gonna be something else.

Kel: Agreed. Trevor Frederickson vs. Shaheed Banks is next week. Not to mention, yes this match is official.

Danielle: Yeah. But, that's next week. We have yet an another WWE vs. ICWL match, up next!

*Planet Net by Subdigitals plays in the arena, as Yumi Ishiyama comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for her.*

Danny Smith: This is an ICWL vs. WWE Divas Match set for one fall! Introducing first. She's representing Impact Cartoon Wrestling League, from Tokyo, Japan! She is Yumi Ishiyama!

Jeremy: I hope Yumi is up for a major roadblock challenge.

Danielle: No, she isn't up for the challenge. Charlotte will make her tap out!

Kel: You don't know that.

*Ishiyama high-fives the fans, as she gets in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle. She poses for the fans. Recognition by CFO$ plays in the arena, as there is no sign of Charlotte on the entrance ramp.*

Jeremy: Hey...Where's Charlotte?

Kel: I wish I knew.

*Charlotte and Dana Brooke jumps over the barricade and they get in the ring, as they attack Ishiyama from behind.*

Jeremy: There they are..

Kel: They jumped over the barricade from over here.

Jeremy: Why are they attacking Yumi from behind?!

*Charlotte and Brooke stomps on Ishiyama, as Ishiyama fights them off back. Ishiyama nearly hit Charlotte with the Natural Causes (Roundhouse Kick) but instead she hit Dana Brooke with the move while Charlotte rolled out of the ring.*

Jeremy: Natural Causes on Dana Brooke!

Kel: She had it coming...I'd tell ya.

Danielle: No she didn't. She didn't deserve that at all..

Kel: Yes she did...

*Ishiyama ran out of the ring, as Charlotte ran tries to run to backstage. Let It Go by Escape the Fate plays in the arena, as Laney Penn comes out and she stood on the stage stopping Charlotte from leaving the ring.*

Jeremy: Hey! Guess who it is!?

Kel: That's Laney Penn! She's here!

Danielle: Why?!

*Charlotte backs up, as Ishiyama is behind her. Charlotte turns around, as Ishiyama kicks her in the stomach. Ishiyama brings Charlotte back in the ring, as Ishiyama gets in the ring. The referee finally rings the bell for the match to finally begin. The fans cheers for Ishiyama and Penn.*

Jeremy: The referee finally rings the bell. It may look like Yumi wants to end this match early.

Danielle: Don't get too excited, Jeremy. Yumi won't end this match early. I can promise you that.

Kel: How do you know? This match just got started. Yumi could end this match with the Electric Shock. So, yeah.

*Yumi waits for Charlotte to turn around, as she does. Yumi attempts to kick Charlotte in the stomach but Charlotte caught her leg and she kicks Yumi's leg and takes Yumi down by grabbing her other leg and setting her up for the Figure Eight.*

Danielle: Come on, Charlotte! Please lock that Figure Eight in and make her tap out!

Kel: It's not gonna happen.

*Charlotte attempts to lock in the Figure Eight submission hold, but Yumi reverses the move by an Small Package on Charlotte and the referee counts to 1...2...Charlotte kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Whoa! Yumi came close to beating the WWE Women's Champion!

Danielle: That's not happening.

Kel: Believe it or not...Yumi needs this win. This will keep her in the running for the ICWL Divas Championship and her championship match at Champions' View. More importantly, ICWL needs a win too because we are down zero to one.

Jeremy: That's true.

*Charlotte and Yumi got up, as Yumi went for the Electric Shock (Double-Arm DDT) but Charlotte quickly got out of the move and she rolled out of the ring.*

Kel: Get back in there, Charlotte...or Are you scared?

Danielle: Don't you dare disrespect the WWE Women's Champion!

Kel: What are you going to do?

*Yumi ran to the ropes and she dives over-the-top rope, as she attempts to hit Charlotte with the Over-the-Top Rope Cartwheel Moonsault but instead Dana Brooke moved Charlotte out of the way where Yumi hit her with the move.*

Danielle: Dana Brooke just sacrificed herself for her friend.

Jeremy: Why is Dana Brooke even here?!

Kel: Just to help her out and help Charlotte cost Yumi her championship match at Champions' View.

Danielle: Um, no. She's there just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Kel: Bullshitttttt!

Danielle: Shut up, Kel.

Kel: Make me!

*Yumi realizes that she hit Brooke but not Charlotte. Yumi got up and she turns around, as Charlotte ran at her. Charlotte hits Yumi with an Spear against the steel steps. The fans boos at Charlotte*.

Jeremy: OH MY GOD!

Kel: What an Spear that was!?

Jeremy: Yeah...Charlotte is in control of this match. Will Yumi find a way to get back into this match? Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL/WWE Takeover! As you may know, Charlotte has taken control of this match from throughout the commercial break.

Kel: Yep. Before the commercial break, Charlotte speared Yumi on the steel steps hurting Yumi on the mid-section.

*Charlotte has Yumi in a bodysisscors lock and Laney Penn on the outside of the ring is hitting the mat, as the fans clap their hands for Yumi to get back in this match. The referee checks on Yumi to see if she wants to tap out or not and Yumi shook her head.*

Kel: Come on, Yumi.

Danielle: Give up, Yumi...You can't win this match.

Kel: You don't know that...

*The fans chants "Let's Go Yumi", as Penn keeps her eyes on Dana Brooke. Yumi hits Charlotte with elbows to the face. Charlotte lets go of the submission hold, as Yumi got up and she ran to the ropes. Yumi attempts to hit Charlotte with an Running Clothesline but Charlotte ducked under and hit Yumi with an Big Boot*.

Jeremy: Big Boot to the face by Charlotte to Yumi..

*Charlotte went for the pin on Yumi, as the referee counts to 1...2...Yumi kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Whoa! Don't you know how close Charlotte was from beating Yumi?!

Danielle: So close!

*Charlotte agrues with the referee, as she smashes her knee against Yumi's back and she locks the Rear Chin Lock on Yumi. Penn slams the mat, a few times just to rile the fans up for Yumi. Dana walks up to Penn and she starts an argument with Penn.*

Jeremy: Oh, boy...Dana Brooke has started an argument with Laney Penn.

Kel: I'd say this is an bad idea. Laney isn't the woman to piss off.

*Brooke slapped Penn in the face. Penn hit Brooke back with an hard Forearm, that knocked Dana Brooke out. Charlotte let's go of the submission hold, as she begins to yell at Laney Penn.*

Kel: DAMN! What an forearm!

Jeremy: Talking about knocking Dana Brooke out of her boots...Literally!

Danielle: She didn't deserve that, you know?

Jeremy: Yes she did. She tried to start some shit with Laney Penn.

*Penn tells Charlotte to turn around but Charlotte kept on yelling at her. Yumi is up, as he fake rolls Charlotte up and Yumi catches Charlotte with the Electric Shock (Double-Arm DDT). The fans cheers for Ishiyama.*

Jeremy: The Electric Shock! Out of nowhere!

Kel: Could that be it?! Is Yumi keeping her championship match against Ember McLain at Champions' View?!

Danielle: Please, no...

*Yumi went for the pin on Charlotte, as the referee counts to 1...2...Charlotte turns the pinfall into an Small Package Pinfall. The referee counts to 1...2...Yumi kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Yumi kicked out of 2 off the Small Package by Charlotte.

*Charlotte and Yumi got up at the same time, as Charlotte kicks Yumi in her left leg. Charlotte ran to the ropes and she hits Yumi with the Natural Selection.*

Danielle: Yes! Natural Selection! Game over for Yumi Ishiyama!

Kel: Come on, Yumi. You gotta kick out of that move!

*Charlotte was thinking of going for the pin but, she grabbed Yumi's injured left leg and she goes for the Figure-Eight Leg Lock this time. This time, Charlotte locks the Figure-Eight Leg Lock on Yumi.*

Jeremy: The Figure-Eight is locked in on Yumi...

Kel: Please, Yumi...Please don't tap out!

*The referee asks Yumi, if she wants to tap out or not. Yumi shook her head, as she is in pain and slowly crawling to the ropes.*

Danielle: She's thinking about tapping out!

Kel: No she isn't! She's hanging in there.

*Yumi is near the ropes and almost gets the ropes but Dana Brooke gets involved again by pulling the ropes back from Yumi, so she couldn't get any break from the hold.*

Jeremy: Aw, come on now...Yumi was close from reaching to the ropes for break...

*The referee sees Dana pulling the bottom rope away from Yumi, as the referee tells her to let go of the ropes. Laney Penn ran at Dana Brooke, as Brooke sees Penn coming after her. Brooke ran away and she jumped over the barricade. Penn ran after her and jumped over the barricade to follow her*.

Jeremy: There you go, Laney! Chase her out of the arena!

*Yumi is still crawling to the ropes and she has her hands on the bottom rope. The referee counts to 1...2...3...4...Charlotte let's go of the submission hold before the referee counted to five for disqualification.*

Jeremy: At least, Yumi got out of the Figure Eight Submission Hold by Charlotte.

Kel: But, at what cost? How much damage is done to do the left leg of Yumi?

Danielle: A lot of damage. It'll take out the Natural Causes move of Yumi's.

*Charlotte grabs Yumi's hair, as she throws Yumi against the ropes. Yumi hits Charlotte with an Running Clothesline.*

Jeremy: Here comes Yumi!

*Charlotte gets up, as Yumi hits her with an another Running Clothesline. Charlotte gets up again, as Charlotte attempts to hit her with an Clothesline but Yumi counters the clothesline into an Acrobatic Neckbreaker turned into the Electric Shock on Charlotte from out of nowhere.*

Kel: Electric Shock! Is that it?!

Danielle: No, no, no...!

*Yumi went for the pin on Charlotte, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly for Yumi.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Yumi Ishiyama!

Jeremy: Yumi has officially kept her spot and her match against Ember McLain at Champions' View!

Kel: Also, WWE and ICWL is tied up 1 to 1. One more big match, later on tonight.

Danielle: That ruined everything!

*Yumi gets her arm raised by the referee, as Charlotte rolled out of the ring holding her WWE Women's Championship belt. Yumi poses for the fans on the turnbuckle, as the fans cheers for Yumi.*

Jeremy: It was an great match. It started off pretty chaotic. It was still a good match.

*Remember by Ember McLain plays in the arena, as Ember McLain comes out with her her ICWL Divas Championship.*

Jeremy: Hey, that's the ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain!

Kel: We have seen her earlier tonight on the Pre-Show Match.

*Yumi looks straight at McLain from the ring. McLain holds the championship in the air, while looking back at Yumi. Yumi points at the championship.*

Jeremy: It's all about the ICWL Divas Championship.

Kel: That's what this is all about.

*Backstage cameras shows William Dunbar talking with Jason Battiste.*

Jeremy: Up next, the main event with the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar facing the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL/WWE Takeover. We have some breaking news. The Tag Team Match consisting of Jeff Hardy and James Storm against Drake Garrison and one of the members of The Enforcers will now take place next week.

Danielle: Are you serious?! I was ready to see two oldies get their asses kicked by The Enforcers and Drake Garrison!

Kel: Oh well, you have to wait...

Jeremy: Yep.

Kel: Yeah, that's next week...We have an major Main Event match to call.

Jeremy: True! But, first...

*I Need Five by Jim Johnston plays in the arena, as Trevor Frederickson comes out to the ring. The fans cheers for him.*

Danny Smith: Please welcome, Trevor Frederickson!

Jeremy: That's right! The number one condenter for the ICWL Championship, Trevor Frederickson is out here to join us on commentary.

Danielle: Oh, no...Why?

Kel: We just heard Trevor Frederickson say earlier in his interview that he was gonna be out here to observe William Dunbar's match against the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns.

*Trevor high-fives the fans, as he walks over to the announce table and he shakes the hands of Kel and Jeremy. Trevor puts his headset on.*

Jeremy: Welcome, Trevor!

Trevor: Thanks for having me, Jeremy. Kel, my man...Nice suit and tie! Stylin' and Proflin', dude!

Kel: Thank you, Trevor.

Trevor: Anytime, man.

*The Truth Reigns by Jim Johnston plays in the arena, as Roman Reigns walks down to the ring with his WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. The fans gives Reigns an mixed reaction of boos and cheers.*

Danny Smith: This is the final ICWL vs. WWE match set for one fall. Introducing first, representing WWE, from Pensacola, Florida. He weighs in 265 pounds, he is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns!

Trevor: I came out here to see that asshole of a champion, William Dunbar get his ass kicked by that big man, Roman Reigns.

Danielle: Keep dreaming, Trevor...It's not gonna happen.

Trevor: We'll see about that.

*Reigns walked on the steel steps, as he walks on the apron and climbed to the middle turnbuckle. Reigns does his pose with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Reigns gets in the ring, as he waits for William Dunbar*.

Jeremy: Looks like Roman Reigns is ready to lock and load..

Kel: Yeah he is.

*Danger Up Ahead by Chris Deckker plays in the arena, as William Dunbar comes out to the ring with his ICWL Championship and the fans booing at him.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, representing ICWL, from Akron, Ohio. He weighs in 245 pounds, he is the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

Trevor: That's the man who's ass I will kick at Champions' View in two weeks.

Danielle: You may never know...You did confront Shaheed Banks earlier. He said that he might cash in his Cash In or Cash Out Money In The Bank Briefcase tonight on William Dunbar.

Trevor: That's true. But, he said he was gonna save his energy for next week when he faces me, one on one. But, as far as tonight goes. Banks better not cash that in tonight. If he does, he's gonna wish he hadn't. Because I'm out here.

*Dunbar gets in the ring, as he holds the championship in the air. The fans chants "You Suck, William". Dunbar looks straight at Reigns, as Dunbar hands his championship to Danny Smith. Reigns hands his championship to Danny Smith, as well.*

Trevor: I think we all know who's gonna win.

Kel: Oh, yeah. And it's Roman Reigns.

Danielle: Lie...Lie...LIE!

*The referee rings the bell for the match to begin, as the fans chants back and forth "Roman Reigns/William Sucks". Reigns and Dunbar gets into an tie-up.*

Jeremy: Here we go! Roman Reigns, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion against William Dunbar, the ICWL Champion.

Trevor: Let me correct you on something, Jeremy. William Dunbar, the chickenshit champion against the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns. How about that?!

Kel: *He laughs at Trevor's joke*

Danielle: Ha, ha...Real funny, Trevor. It'll be funny when William Dunbar crushes you with the XANA Awakens at Champions' View. What are you gonna say then? Huh?!

Trevor: If I were you, I wouldn't jinx his chances of winning by saying that.

Danielle: Whatever...

*Reigns gets control of the tie-up by doing an Side Headlock on Dunbar. Dunbar tries to escape the side headlock by trying to run to the ropes. But, Reigns hit Dunbar with an Side Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: An Side Headlock Takedown by Roman Reigns.

*Dunbar escapes the headlock by doing an headsisscors on Reigns. Reigns quickly got out of the headsisscors by grabbing both of Dunbar's legs. Reigns got up to his feet, as he capaults Dunbar against the turnbuckle where Dunbar's face hit the turnbuckle.*

Trevor: Yep...Roman Reigns got this.

Danielle: No he doesn't. This is just the beginning of this match.

*Reigns waits for Dunbar to turn around, as he is going for the Superman Punch. Dunbar turns around, as Reigns attempts to hit Dunbar with the Superman Punch but Dunbar rolled out of the ring.*

Kel: Whoa! So close from hitting him with the Superman Punch.

Trevor: But, Dunbar got out of the ring like a coward.

Danielle: Um, no...That's called getting out of dodge.

*The fans boos at Dunbar, as Reigns gets out of the ring the other way where Dunbar's back was turned. Reigns jumps on the steel steps and Dunbar turns around, as Reigns flys off the steel steps and hitting Dunbar with Jumping Clothesline off the steel steps.*

Jeremy: Jumping Clothesline off the steel steps! Nice!

Danielle: Come on, William...What are you doing?!

Trevor: Hey, Kel. May I do the honors of saying that for you?

Kel: I don't see why not.

Danielle: Don't even...

Trevor: LOSINGGGG! Hahaha!

Danielle: Not funny, Frederickson.

Trevor: Oh, yes it is..

Jeremy: We are gonna have to take our last commercial break of the night. Is Roman Reigns gonna keep the momentum going or is William Dunbar gonna find a way to beat The Guy?! Find out after this.

*Reigns brings Dunbar back in the ring. Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! William Dunbar has taken over in this match.

Kel: Yeah. Reigns was control until this...

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Reigns about to stomp Dunbar on the bottom turnbuckle but Dunbar grabbed Reigns' vest and Reigns' face hit the middle turnbuckle.*

Kel: That was to Roman's surgical repaired nose.

*Dunbar has Reigns in a Half-Arm Camel Clutch submission hold, as the fans are chanting "Let's Go Roman".*

Trevor: Come on, Ro..You gotta get outta there.

Danielle: He won't. He'll lose this match.

Kel: You don't know that.

*Reigns struggles to get up and he hits Dunbar with elbows to the stomach of Dunbar. Reigns attempts to hit Dunbar with an Back Suplex but Dunbar landed on his feet. Dunbar shoves Reigns against the ropes, as Dunbar hits Reigns with an Spinebuster.*

Danielle: Spinebuster by Dunbar!

Trevor: Well, that was out of nowhere.

*Dunbar went for the pin on Reigns, as the referee counts to 1...2...Reigns kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Roman Reigns powers out at 2.

Danielle: So close for a major win over the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Trevor: Uh, uh, uh...Not happening.

*Dunbar grabs Reigns' hair, as he smashes his knee over Reigns' back and Dunbar gets Reigns in a chin lock. The fans are back to the "Let's Go Roman" chants.*

Kel: Come on now, Roman. You can't let that amateur win.

Danielle: He is not an amateur!

Trevor: Yes he is. He is such an amateur at being an total villain.

Kel: Ain't that the truth!

*Reigns struggles to get up again, as he attempts to hit Dunbar with elbows. Before that, Dunbar hits Reigns in the back with an Double Axe Handle. Dunbar ran to the ropes, as he hits Reigns with an High Knee to the face of Reigns. Dunbar is still running to the ropes and he attempts to hit Reigns with an Jumping Neckbreaker but Reigns counters by hitting Dunbar with an hard-hitting Clothesline that made Dunbar turn inside out*.

Jeremy: OH MY GOD!

Kel: HOLY SHIT! WHAT AN CLOTHESLINE!

Trevor: There you go, Roman.

*The fans cheers for Reigns. Reigns and Dunbar gets up, as they begin to trade punches. Reigns takes control by keep punching Dunbar in the face.*

Jeremy: Here comes Roman Reigns, now!

*Reigns throws Dunbar against the ropes, as Reigns hits Dunbar with an Jumping Clothesline. Dunbar gets up again, as he attempts to hit Reigns with an Clothesline. But, Reigns ducked under and hits Dunbar with an Samoan Drop*.

Jeremy: Samoan Drop!

Kel: That's Vintage Roman Reigns!

*Reigns sets Dunbar up for the Superman Punch. He waits for Dunbar to get up*.

Jeremy: He's thinking of the Superman Punch...

Trevor: This time it'll connect.

Danielle: No it won't.

*Dunbar gets up, as Reigns attempts to hit Dunbar with the Superman Punch but Dunbar kicks Reigns in the stomach. Dunbar is going for the the Eye of XANA (Package Piledriver) on Reigns and it connects*.

Jeremy: Eye of XANA! Is that it?!

Trevor: I hope that's not it.

*Dunbar went for the pin on Reigns, as the referee counts to 1...2...Reigns somehow kicks out of 2 and the fans cheers for Reigns after he kicked out of 2. Dunbar started to argue with the referee*.

Danielle: HOW IN THE HELL DID ROMAN REIGNS KICK OUT OF THAT?!

Kel: I have no idea how. But, he did it anyways.

Trevor: Phew!

Jeremy: William is like "What do I have to do to beat this guy.", right now.

*Dunbar grabs Reigns' hair, as he shoves Reigns against the ropes. Dunbar was attempting to hit Reigns with the XANA Awakens (Pop-Up Powerbomb) but Reigns counters by hitting Dunbar with the Superman Punch in mid-air. The fans chants "Holy Shit!".*

Jeremy: SUPERMAN PUNCH! OUT OF NOWHERE!

Kel: WOW! Nice counter, Roman!

Trevor: That's it for Dunbar.

Danielle: This is NOT the end...

Trevor: Oh, hell yeah it is the end for William Dunbar.

*Reigns went for the pin on Dunbar, as the referee counts to 1...2...Dunbar then kicks out of 2*.

Kel: How...The...Fuck...Did...He...

Jeremy: I wish I knew, Kel.

Trevor: Damnit! So, close!

Danielle: That was an close one.

*Reigns gets up, as he goes to an corner and he waits for Dunbar to get up. Reigns does his roar battle cry, signaling for the Spear. The lights would go out.*

Jeremy: Hey! The lights...

Kel: What in the hell happened to the lights now?!

Trevor: I have no idea..

*The lights goes back on and the referee is knocked out, as Adrian Burke, Duke Randle, Niko Bellic, & Derrick Narravo are in the ring with Reigns, surrounding Reigns. The fans boos at their appearance*.

Jeremy: No, no, no, no...Not them!

Kel: And the referee is knocked out cold.

Jeremy: Roman Reigns is alone...with those four men.

Trevor: Not for long! *He takes his headset off*.

*Trevor gets a steel chair, as he gets in the ring and he hits Narravo in the back with the steel chair. Reigns hits Bellic with the Spear.*

Jeremy: This is incredible! Roman Reigns and Trevor Frederickson in the same ring together!

Danielle: Heroes just love to ruin the fun.

Kel: Um, no...

*Dylan Payne and AJ Styles ran out to the ring, as Burke and Randle got out of the ring to run to the barricade for escape.*

Jeremy: HEY! AJ STYLES AND DYLAN PAYNE ARE HERE!

Kel: Yes! More calvary is here!

Danielle: Oh, great...More heroes...

*Payne and Styles ran after Randle and Burke in the crowd.*

Jeremy: Wow...They are giving them a run for their money, huh?

Kel: *He nodded his head*.

*Trevor looks at Reigns, as Trevor extends his hand out to Reigns for an handshake. Before Reigns could even shake it, Dunbar comes up from behind and hits Trevor in the back of the head with an Forearm, making Trevor collide into Reigns. Trevor rolls out of the ring, as Reigns was holding his back after Reigns hit the turnbuckle.*

Kel: That William Dunbar is so sneaky...

Jeremy: I know..

Danielle: That's not being sneaky. That's just great strategy.

*Dunbar pulls Reigns towards him and he lifts Reigns in the air, as Dunbar hits Reigns with XANA Awakens (Pop-Up Powerbomb), once again.. The fans boos at Dunbar. The referee gets up. Dunbar went for the pin on Reigns*.

Danielle: There you go, William!

Kel: Oh, no...

Danielle: Oh, yes!

*The referee sees Dunbar pinning Reigns, as he counts to 1...2...3...! The fans started to boo at Dunbar.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

Jeremy: So...ICWL beat WWE, but this wasn't the way.

Kel: I know. It kills me to say that William Dunbar beat Roman Reigns.

*Dunbar gets up and he gets his arm raised by the referee, as he stands over Reigns. Trevor looking on while sitting against the barricade. I Mean It by G-Eazy feat. Remo, plays in the arena. The fans goes nuts and no sign of Shaheed Banks. Dunbar is looking around for Banks.*

Jeremy: HEY! That's Shaheed Banks' theme song!

Kel: But, where is he?!

Danielle: He better not cash in...

Kel: Says the person who is in the friendzone with him.

Danielle: Shut up, Kel...

Kel: Make me!

*Reigns comes out of nowhere and hits Dunbar with an Spear and he does his roar pose with the fans.*

Jeremy: And an spear for William Dunbar!

Kel: That son of a bitch had it coming!

Danielle: No, he didn't!

Jeremy: Yes he did. He had interference to try to help him win the match. But, that failed.

*The fans chants "Roman Reigns", as Reigns grabs his championship and he walks out of the ring. The referee checking on Dunbar. Banks runs out from the crowd with his briefcase and he gives the briefcase to the referee and he says that he is cashing in on Dunbar, right now.*

Kel: There's Shaheed Banks!

Jeremy: He's cashing in! Right Now!

*Trevor gets in the ring, as he waits for Banks to turn around. The referee gives the briefcase to Danny Smith and Banks turns around, as Trevor hits Banks with the Last Request (Jumping Cutter)*.

Jeremy: LAST REQUEST! OUT OF NOWHERE!

*The fans goes nuts after Trevor did that to Banks. They chants "Holy Shit" again.*

Danielle: NO! NOT SHAHEED!

Jeremy: Friendzone!

Danielle: Uh...I mean, I'm glad Trevor actually took that loser out anyways. I would want to see Dunbar vs. Trevor, not Trevor vs. Banks at Champions' View.

Kel: Whatever...

Danielle: Shut up, Kel.

Kel: I said this earlier and I'll say it again...Make me!

*Dunbar is still laid out. Trevor picks Dunbar up, as Trevor hits Dunbar with the Last Request (Jumping Cutter), as well. The fans cheers for Trevor.*

Jeremy: The Last Request for William Dunbar, as well.

*Trevor looks at Dunbar's championship, as he grabs the championship. The fans are still cheering for him. Trevor holds the championship over the laid out Banks and Dunbar.*

Kel: That man is your future ICWL Champion.

Danielle: Um, no...

Kel: Um, yeah.

Jeremy: Well, thank you WWE and ICWL fans for tuning into ICWL/WWE Takeover event! I'm Jeremy Belpois, alongside with Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher. Goodnight from Toronto, Ontario, Canada!

Kel: NEXT STOP...UTAHHHHH!

*ICWL/WWE Takeover event ends with Trevor holding the ICWL Championship over William Dunbar and Shaheed Banks. Broadcast ends*.


	11. ICWL - Episode Seven Match Announcements

div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ICWL - Episode Seven/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"ICWL Match Announcements/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Go-Home Show/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"September - Week Three/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Salt Lake City, UT - Vivint Smart Home Arena/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Pre-Show Match:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"13-Man Battle Royal/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"ICWL TV Championship Qualifying Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Participants: Devin Harris, Cameron Hardy, Matthew Arp, Brock Samson, Grant O'Neal, Juggalo Masta, Eazy-A, B Nasty, Hunter Hawkins, Conceited, Chase Rainin, Seth Beasley, Shadow Wolf/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Pre-Show Match 2:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Team Lyoko vs. The Bulletproof Club/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ulrich Stern Odd Della Robbia vs. Nicholas Poliakoff Herve Pichon w/Ariella Walker/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Notes:/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" -Buford Van Stomm will be interviewed by Bret Schaeffer/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"-/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Match One:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Divas Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ember McLain Victoria Chase vs. Kitty Katswell ?/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Match Two:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Open Challenge Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Buford Van Stomm vs. ?/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Match Three:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Jeff Hardy James Storm vs. Drake Garrison Aaron Lingerfelt/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Match Four:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Acton Wilson vs. Dylan Payne/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Match Five:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Mordecai Riley vs. Ronnie Hobbs/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Main Event:/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"Shaheed Banks vs. Trevor Frederickson/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Notes/p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" -Aelita Schaeffer, Anthea Battiste, Adrian Burke, Chris Toretto, Duke Randle, The Virus Comrades (Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson) are advertised for this week's show./p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" -Yumi Ishiyama, John Cena, AJ Styles, Jason Battiste are all not advertised to appear for this week's show, due to promoting Champions' View./p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" -William Dunbar will speak out after Trevor Frederickson attacked him last week./p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" -The Hella Sisters (Chloe Price and Max Caulfield) will be interviewed by Bret Schaeffer./p  
/div 


	12. ICWL - Episode Seven (Go-Home Show)

ICWL - Episode Seven

ICWL Pre-Show

September - Week Three

Salt Lake City, UT - Vivant Smart Home Center

*Impact Cartoon Wrestling League Intro and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as the pyro goes off on the stage. The fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: Welcome to the ICWL Pre-Show! We are live in Salt Lake City, Utah! I'm Jeremy Belpois! Alongside with my colleagues, Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher!

Kel: UTAHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?! *The fans cheers loudly*.

Danielle: I bet you guys are ready for tonight. We are gonna hear from ICWL Champion, William Dunbar for the first time since he got laid out by that criminal, Trevor Frederickson...

Kel: He is not a criminal.

Danielle: Yes he is!

Jeremy: Hey...We can talk about this when the pre-show is over...Right now, we have a Battle Royal to call! Danny Smith, take it away!

*Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as Devin Harris leads Matthew Arp, Brock Samson, Eazy-A, Grant O'Neal, Shadow Wolf, Juggalo Masta, Cameron Hardy, Hunter Hawkins, Seth Beasley, Chase Rainin, B Nasty, and Conceited out to the ring*.

Danny Smith: This is a 13-Man Battle Royal! Winner will advance to the Champions' View ICWL TV Championship Ladder Match. The participants are Devin Harris, Matthew Arp, Brock Samson, Eazy-A, Grant O'Neal, Shadow Wolf, Juggalo Masta, Cameron Hardy, Hunter Hawkins, Seth Beasley, Chase Rainin, B Nasty, and Conceited!

Jeremy: Yep! I can see likeable favorites like Harris, Eazy, Samson, and also Arp probably winning this match.

Danielle: Um, no...They aren't gonna win. They will be all losers. The last time, Matthew was in a battle royal. He got eliminated by Trevor Frederickson at Summer Break. That's why Trevor is number one condenter to the ICWL Championship right now. Matthew will choke.

Kel: You don't know that, Danielle...This is Matthew's biggest oppertunity to make the wrong a right by winning this match.

Danielle: Okay, whatever...

*Arp, Harris, Samson, Hawkins, Eazy, Masta, Shadow, Hardy, Rainin, O'Neal, B Nasty, Beasley, and Conceited gets in the ring with the fans mostly cheering for Samson, Harris, Eazy, Shadow, and Arp. The bell rings, as everyone begins to fight.*

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Samson quickly clotheslines Rainin out of the ring, as Rainin's both feet touched the floor.*

Kel: Damn! That quick!

Danny Smith: Chase Rainin has been eliminated!

*Arp, Harris, Shadow are attacking Samson. Beasley is getting stomped on in the bottom turnbuckle by B Nasty and Hawkins. O'Neal hits Hawkins in the back with an Double Axe Handle. Conceited and Eazy are trading punches.*

Kel: Man, I have no idea who will win this...

Jeremy: Me neither. I can see Samson getting outnumbered...

*Samson is fighting back at Harris, Shadow, and Arp. Shadow and Harris received a German Suplex each for both men. Samson tries to throw Arp over-the-top rope instead Arp reverses by attempting to throw Samson over the top but Samson is hanging on by holding onto the ropes and his feet was close to touching the floor.*

Jeremy: Whoa, whoa, whoa...Samson was close from being eliminated!

Danielle: Come on, Brock! You have got to stay in there!

Kel: So, that's who you're going for.

Danielle: Umm...No, wrong answer.

Kel: Who are you going for, anyways?

Danielle: I'm not telling you...Why should I even tell you, anyways...

*B Nasty is trying to eliminate Beasley by using the ropes but Beasley is trying to hold onto the ropes. Conceited and Eazy continues to throw punches at each other, as Hawkins tries to intervene but both Eazy and Conceited throws Hawkins over-the-top rope and Hawkins was eliminated.*

Jeremy: Thanks for coming, Hunter Hawkins...

Danny Smith: Hunter Hawkins has been eliminated.

*While Samson is trying to not touching the floor, as he slowly makes his way back to the apron. Arp attempts to hit Samson with an Enziguri to the head of Samson but Samson ducked. Samson gets in the ring, as Grant O'Neal runs at Samson and attempts to eliminate him with an clothesline but Samson threw O'Neal over the top rope. The fans chants "Suplex City, Bitch!".*

Kel: Whoa! There goes Grant O'Neal.

Danielle: I'm glad!

Danny Smith: Grant O'Neal has been eliminated!

*Cameron Hardy is holding onto the bottom rope, as Conceited is stomping on the stomach of Hardy. B Nasty and Beasley are trading punches back-and-forth on the apron. Nasty shoves Beasley against the steel post, as Nasty hits Beasley with the Nasty Knockout on the apron. Beasley's feet and back landed on the floor and Nasty is holding onto the bottom rope, holding his head.*

Kel: HOLY SHIT!

Jeremy: OH MY GOD! THE NASTY KNOCKOUT ON THE APRON!

Danny Smith: Seth Beasley has been eliminated!

Jeremy: This means we only have Brock Samson, Shadow Wolf, Matthew Arp, B Nasty, Cameron Hardy, Conceited, Eazy-A, Devin Harris, and Juggalo Masta left in this match. We are about to go to commercial break! Who's going to Champions' View?!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL Pre-Show. As you may know, we have about six men left in this match.

Kel: You aren't gonna believe what just happened during the break...Incredible.

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Conceited and Juggalo Masta trying to eliminate Cameron Hardy. Brock Samson comes up and he lifted both Masta and Conceited by the feet from behind, as Samson eliminated Conceited, Hardy, and Masta all at the same time. The fans chants "Holy Shit!".*

Kel: That was incredible!

Danielle: Brock has eliminated half of the competitors of this match.

Jeremy: Yep. We have Brock Samson, Matthew Arp, Shadow Wolf, B Nasty, Devin Harris, & Eazy-A left in this match!

*Right now, Arp, Shadow, & Harris are trying to eliminate Samson by using the ropes while Eazy attempts to eliminate B Nasty with an clothesline but B Nasty tries to eliminate Eazy over the top rope by catapulting over the top rope. But, Eazy landed on the apron.*

Kel: It's like a warfield, right now...

Jeremy: Oh, yeah.

Danielle: For the first time, I will have to agree with you, Kel...

*Eazy waits for B Nasty to turn around, as he does. Eazy slingshots himself back in the ring over the middle ropes by attempting to do the Eazy-DDT (Slingshot Tornado DDT) but B Nasty caught him and throws Eazy over the top rope where Eazy landed on the floor on his stomach.*

Danielle: There you go, B Nasty!

Danny Smith: Eazy-A has been eliminated!

*The fans boos at B Nasty. Nasty is gloating that he eliminated Eazy from the match, as Harris comes up from behind and hits B Nasty with an clothesline, sending Nasty over the top rope on the floor.*

Danielle: NO!

Kel: YES! HE'S GONE!

Jeremy: Wow! B Nasty should've paid attention to that.

Danny Smith: B Nasty has been eliminated!

*Eazy laughed at Nasty getting eliminated. Nasty hits Eazy with the Nasty Knockout on the floor, as Nasty began laughing at Eazy after that. Samson attempts to eliminate Shadow Wolf by throwing him over the top rope. But, Shadow was close from having his feet to touch the floor and he's hanging onto the top rope.*

Jeremy: It looks like Brock was going to eliminate yet an another one.

Kel: That'll be such tough luck.

*Harris and Arp talks on trying to eliminate Samson. They wait for Samson to turn around, he does and Arp and Harris hits Samson with an Double Superkick. An dazed Samson is near to the ropes. Both Harris and Arp hits Samson again with an another Double Superkick. Samson rolls out of the ring from the bottom rope.*

Jeremy: Here's a thing...If Brock Samson went under the bottom rope, that means he's not eliminated.

Kel: The elimination doesn't count.

Jeremy: That's right. I think this was wise that those guys teamed up to get rid of him for the moment.

Danielle: That's fine. Brock Samson might eliminate the last person who thought that won the match.

*Harris and Arp begins to trade punches, as both men clotheslines each other over the top rope but they are still on the apron.*

Jeremy: Devin Harris and Matthew Arp are fighting to save themselves from this match but both men are in a dangerous position on the apron.

Kel: That's true. Both guys need to stay away from the floor as possible.

*Both Harris and Arp gets up and they are standing on the apron, as they began to trade punches again. Shadow Wolf waits for both men to turn around on the apron.*

Jeremy: Hey! Shadow Wolf has made it back in the ring.

*Harris and Arp are still trading punches back and forth on the apron, as Shadow hits Arp and Harris with an in-ring Spear that sended both Arp and Harris to the floor. The fans cheers for Shadow and Shadow couldn't believe that he won*.

Danny Smith: Devin Harris and Matthew Arp has been eliminated!

Kel: Hey! Why hasn't the bell rung yet?!

Jeremy: Remember...Brock Samson rolled to under the bottom rope, saving himself in the match!

*Samson got in the ring, as Shadow has his back turned.*

Danielle: Hey, hey, hey...Shadow, look behind you! It's Brock Samson to eliminate you!

*Samson ran at him and attempts to eliminate Shadow by attempting to hit Shadow with an clothesline that would send him over the top rope to the floor. But, Shadow looked behind him and kicks Samson in the stomach.*

Kel: Yes! Shadow Wolf has seen it coming! Come on, Shadow!

Danielle: COME ON BROCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Kel: LOSIINGGGGG!

Danielle: Shut up, Kel...

Kel: Make me!

*Shadow throws Brock over the top rope but Samson holds on the ropes from the apron. The fans chants "Let's Go Shadow/Suplex City" back and forth. Shadow ran to the ropes, as he hits Samson with an Spear from inside the ring and both men landed on the outside of the ring, awkwardly. The fans began going back to chanting "Holy Shit!" after that.*

Jeremy, Kel, & Danielle (together): OH MY GOD!

Jeremy: You have got to be kidding me!?

Kel: No...This is no joke, man! That just happened!

Danielle: Who touched the floor first?!

Kel: It's hard to tell on who touched the floor first...

Jeremy: Let's take a look at this.

*Replay shows of Shadow spearing Samson out of the ring from the apron, along with himself and both men landed on the floor, awkwardly.*

Kel: It's so unclear to who did touch the floor first.

Jeremy: Yeah. I would assume that Samson may have touched the floor first before Shadow did.

Danielle: We may need to take an closer look at this in slow motion to see who did touch the floor.

*Replay shows again but this time in slow motion and it shows that Samson's back landed on the floor first before Shadow hit the floor.*

Jeremy: Yep...It was Brock Samson who touched the floor!

Danny Smith: Brock Samson has been eliminated! The winner of this match and advancing to Champions' View, Shadow Wolf!

*Shadow was in shock that he won, as the fans cheers for him. The referee raises his hand in victory.*

Jeremy: We have ourselves a final qualifier for the ICWL TV Championship match at Champions' View!

Kel: That's right! We have Shadow Wolf, Shaquille O'Neal, and Jack O'Conner competing for the TV Championship in one week from tonight!

Danielle: I'll admit...That spear onto the outside of the ring was the most brutal spear I have ever seen since the night when Edge speared Mick Foley through a flaming table at WrestleMania 22.

Kel: Good point.

Danielle: I hate saying this...But, thanks.

*Shadow celebrates with the fans, as he does his pose on the stage.*

Jeremy: Congrats to the big win, Shadow Wolf! Also, Bret Schaeffer has a special guest with him backstage!

*Backstage cameras goes to the interviewing area where Bret Schaeffer is.*

Bret: Thank you, Jeremy! My special guest at this time, the man who will face John Cena at Champions' View for the WWE United States Champion, Buford Van Stomm!

*Buford walks up to Bret*.

Buford: Shoot me with some questions, already...I have no all day.

Bret: Okay...Buford, how are you feeling after John Cena gave you an Attitude Adjustment after you tried attacking him and Devin Harris last week?!

Buford: I feel like kicking somebody's ass after John Cena hit me with an cheap Attitude Adjustment, last week. It was a cheap shot...When Champions' View comes next week, I will take the United States Championship from the so-called the face that runs the place from his loser waist...Next question, dummy!

Bret: One more question...Do you have any plans as of tonight goes, Buford?!

Buford: Yes. I do have plans. Tonight, I have plans to kick someone's ass. That's right. I'm having a open challenge of my own and it could be anyone to accept that challenge. Could be anyone from this lame locker room, any losers from ICDW or it could be an lame professional wrestler. I don't care who it is! Just hit your music and show your face, so I can KICK YOUR ASS! I'm done here...*Buford leaves*.

*Back to Ringside*.

Danielle: Hahaha! Buford has laid it down for anyone that he is here to kick someone's ass in a open challenge. And he said he didn't care on who it was.

Kel: Yeah...Let me re-say your sentence in a different way...For whoever accepts his challenge, that man will kick Buford's ass. Like the way, John Cena did with an AA last week.

Danielle: Don't remind me...

Kel: Too late!

Jeremy: Yeah. We have an tag team match to call, right now! Danny, take it away!

*Many Men (Wish Death) by 50 Cent plays in the arena, as Nicholas Poliakoff and Herve Pichon comes out to the ring. The fans gives the team a mixed reaction.*

Danny Smith: This is an tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, they are the combined weight of 464 pounds. They are Nicholas Poliakoff and Herve Pichon, the Bulletproof Club!

Jeremy: Oh boy...I know those two men.

Kel: You do?!

Danielle: What's the problem, Jeremy?! You know those two?

Jeremy: Yep. They used to be friends with Sissi Delmas and also, they were "bodyguards" for her...

Kel: Wow! Isn't that something?! As you may know, Sissi Delmas is a diva over on Impact Cartoon Developmental Wrestling.

Jeremy: I know that.

*Pichon and Poliakoff walks to the right side of ringside. Pichon and Poliakoff got on the apron. Both Pichon and Poliakoff does their pose on the apron, as they got in the ring*.

Jeremy: Alright, we are gonna take yet an another commercial break! Stay tuned after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL Pre-Show! We are getting ready for the main event of the Pre-show.

*A World Without Danger by Noam plays in the arena, as Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for them.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, combined weight of 462 pounds. They are the current ICWL Tag Team Champions, Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia, Team Lyoko!

Jeremy: This is the first time these guys have competed since Summer Break.

Kel: The reason behind that was because of the attack of The Virus Comrades, two nights in a row, a few weeks ago.

Danielle: As much as I hate heroes. I'll admit, it is good to see Team Lyoko back in the ring for the first time since Summer Break in August.

Kel: Hater...

Danielle: Ugh! Shut up, Kel!

Kel: You still being a hater!

*Odd and Stern high-fives the fans, as they get in the ring and they pose on the turnbuckle with the ICWL Tag Team Championships. Odd and Stern hands Danny Smith the championships, as they go to their corner. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Stern starts off for his team, as Pichon would start for his team as well.*

Kel: Ulrich is starting the match off for his team, while Herve Pichon starts off the match for his team.

*Stern and Pichon gets into an tie-up, as Stern does an Side Headlock on Pichon. Pichon went to the ropes, as Stern hits Pichon with Side Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: An Side Headlock Takedown by Ulrich Stern.

Danielle: Come on, Herve...

*Pichon escapes the headlock by doing an headsissors on Stern. Stern quickly escapes the headsissors by doing an kip-up and hitting Pichon with an dropkick.*

Jeremy: Nice dropkick by Stern.

*Stern went for the pin on Pichon, as the referee counts to 1...Pichon kicks out of 1. Stern tags Odd in the match. Stern picks Pichon up and does an snapmare. Odd slingshots himself from the apron to inside the ring by hitting Pichon an Slingshot European Uppercut to the back of the neck of Pichon. The fans cheers for that.*

Jeremy: Whoa!

Kel: Where did that move come from?!

Jeremy: I don't know. But, that was super impressive.

*Odd went for the pin on Pichon, as the referee counts to 1...Pichon still kicks out of 1.*

Jeremy: Pichon kicks out of 1, after that Slingshot Uppercut from the apron.

Kel: I have no idea how could even kick out of that!

*Pichon uses the ropes to get up, as Odd ran to him and hits him with an clothesline sending Pichon onto the outside of the ring. Poliakoff gets in the ring, as he attempts to hit Odd with an Clothesline to the back of the neck. Odd ducks under, as Stern pulls the ropes down while Poliakoff falls out of the ring.*

Kel: Down goes Nicholas!

*Stern gets in the ring with Odd, as they wait for Poliakoff and Pichon to get up. They do get up, as Odd ran to the ropes. Stern catches and carries Odd over the top rope, as Odd lands on Pichon and Poliakoff. The fans cheers loudly for them.*

Kel: Great teamwork from Stern and Della Robbia!

Danielle: Come on, now Herve and Nicholas...What are you doing?!

Kel: LOSINGGGGG! Hahahaha!

Danielle: Shut up, Kel...

Kel: Go ahead and make me!

Jeremy: Is Team Lyoko gonna keep the momentum going or will The Bulletproof Club find a way to get a win against the Tag Champs? Find out after this!

Danielle: They will get a win...

Kel: No they won't.

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to the ICWL Pre-Show. You may know that The Bulletproof Club has gained control of this match.

Kel: Yeah...This was very disturbing to watch.. Look at this.

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Odd picking Pichon up by his hair and Pichon shoving Odd against the barricade and Poliakoff ran at him, as he hits him with an hard Clothesline to the back of Odd's neck.*

Jeremy: He landed face first on the floor, really hard...He needs that tag to Ulrich.

Kel: True.

*Right now, Pichon has Odd in a Front Double Underhook Lock that is applied to the injured neck of Odd. Stern is stomping on the steel steps, trying to get the fans riled up for Odd to get back into the match.*

Kel: Come on, Odd...

Jeremy: Let's just hope Odd doesn't pass out from that Front Double Underhook Lock that Pichon has locked in on him, right now.

Danielle: He's gonna pass out...

Kel: You don't know that.

*Pichon applied more pressure to the neck from the submission hold on Odd. Odd nearly passes out, as the referee checks on Odd to see if he taps out.*

Kel: Please, Odd...Don't tap out. Don't give up...

Danielle: Aww, too bad, too sad. He will give up, because he is too scrawny to will himself out of this.

*Odd struggles to get up while Pichon still has the hold locked in, as he rams Pichon against the turnbuckle a few times. Pichon finally releases the hold, as Odd tries to reach the tag to Stern but Pichon hits Odd in the back with an Double Axe Handle.*

Kel: So close from getting the tag to Ulrich!

Danielle: If you think Odd was gonna tag Stern into the match...Guess what?! You were wrong!

Kel: Shut it, Danielle...

Danielle: Familiar quote from you..."Why won't you make me?!".

Kel: Whatever, Danielle..

*Pichon brings Odd to his corner where Poliakoff is. Pichon smashes Odd's face against the turnbuckle, as he tags Poliakoff in the match.*

Jeremy: Here comes Nicholas Poliakoff off the tag from Pichon.

*Poliakoff and Pichon attempts to hit Odd with an Double Suplex but Odd landed on his feet and hits both Poliakoff and Pichon with an Double Neckbreaker.*

Kel: Come on, Odd...Make the tag to Ulrich Stern!

Danielle: Awh, come on guys...What are you doing?!

Kel: LOSINGGGG!

Danielle: *She has an annoyed look on her face*.

*Odd quickly crawls over to Stern and Odd makes the tag to Stern. The fans cheers.*

Jeremy: Here comes Ulrich Stern!

*Stern gets in the ring. Poliakoff gets up, as he attempts to hit Stern with an Clothesline but Stern ducked and he hits Poliakoff with Three German Suplex's. Poliakoff got up, as Stern clotheslines him out of the ring.*

Kel: Suicide Dive time again?

Jeremy: Yep!

*Stern waits for Poliakoff to get up, as he does. Stern ran to the ropes, as he dives off the middle rope, hitting Poliakoff with an Suicide Dive. The fans cheers loudly for that. Stern gets Poliakoff back in the ring, as he climbs to the top rope from the apron.*

Jeremy: This is Vintage Ulrich Stern!

Kel: True!

Danielle: Come on now...

*Poliakoff gets up, as Stern attempts to dive off the top rope but Pichon comes up and shoves Stern off the top rope where Stern landed on back on the mat.*

Danielle: Yes! Thank you, Herve for saving the match!

Jeremy: It looked like that Stern was going for an Cross Body off the top rope before that happened.

*Odd pulls Pichon off the apron, as Pichon landed face first on the apron. Meanwhile, Poliakoff grabs Stern's hair and he ran to the ropes, as he attempts to hit Stern with the Panic Attack (Leaping Reverse STO) but Stern held onto the ropes.*

Jeremy: Nice counter by Stern!

Danielle: WHAT?! HOW?!

Kel: Never underestimate Team Lyoko...

Jeremy: That's the truth!

*Stern quickly grabs Poliakoff's hair and he goes for the Stern as Death (Lifting Forward DDT). Stern hits Poliakoff with the Stern as Death.*

Jeremy: Stern as Death! Is that it?!

*Stern went for the pin on Poliakoff, as the referee counts to 1...2...Poliakoff somehow kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: What the?!

Kel: HOW IN THE HELL?!

*Stern couldn't believe that Poliakoff had kicked out of Stern as Death. Odd makes his way back to the apron, as Stern tags Odd back in. Odd climbs to the top rope and he signals for the Laser Arrow (Diving Shooting Star Press).*

Kel: Laser Arrow incoming?!

Jeremy: Yep!

*Odd dives off the top rope, as he hits Poliakoff with the Laser Arrow and he goes for the pin on Poliakoff. The referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly in the background.*

Kel: YES!

Danielle: NO!

Danny Smith: The winners of this match, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern, Team Lyoko!

Jeremy: Nicholas couldn't kick out of the Laser Arrow!

Kel: He may have kicked out of Stern as Death, but not the Laser Arrow.

Danielle: This was an lucky victory for Team Lyoko.

Jeremy: This is the best way to pick up some momentum before Champions' View, next week.

Kel: Yep!

*Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong jumps over the barricade, as they go onto the apron and surround Odd.*

Kel: Oh, no...

Jeremy: Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong! The Virus Comrades, what are they doing here?!

Kel: Your guess is good as mine, Jeremy.

Danielle: What do these stupid criminals want?!

*Stern gets in the ring, as he backs Odd up. Furlong and Clawson are having second thoughts, as they got off the apron. Clawson yells at them saying "THAT BEATDOWN WILL WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK! THOSE TAG TITLES ARE OURS!".*

Danielle: Come back here, you cowards!

Kel: Did you hear what Jake Clawson said to Team Lyoko?

Jeremy: Yeah. He said that the beatdown will wait until next week and those tag titles are ours.

Kel: If they think that, they are sorely mistaken.

*Clawson and Furlong jumps over the barricade, as they walk away from ringside. Some of the fans boos at Furlong and Clawson, while most of the fans are cheering for Odd and Stern. Stern and Odd holds their Tag Team Championships in the air, while looking at Clawson and Furlong.*

Jeremy: Alright, we are out of time in the ICWL Pre-Show! I'm Jeremy Belpois on the behalf of the Commentary Team, stay tuned for Impact Cartoon Wrestling League!

Kel: SEE YA THEREEEEEEEEE!

*The ICWL Pre-Show Broadcast Ends with Stern and Odd celebrating with the fans.*

ICWL - Episode Seven

Go-Home Show

September - Week Three

Salt Lake City, UT - Vivant Smart Home Arena

*Impact Cartoon Wrestling League intro and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays in the arena, as the pyro goes off on the stage. The fans cheers loudly*.

Jeremy: Welcome to Impact Cartoon Wrestling League! The go-home show before Champions' View. I'm Jeremy Belpois, we are live from Salt Lake City, Utah. Alongside here with my colleagues, Kel Kimble and Danielle Ratcher!

Kel: WHAT'S UP UTAHHHH?! *The fans cheers loudly*

Danielle: We have an stacked show for you fans, here tonight! That's right. You will see Trevor Frederickson face Shaheed Banks in the main event, later tonight and we will hear from the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar after that loser of a challenger, Trevor Frederickson attacking him for no reason...

Kel: For no reason, huh?

Danielle: Yeah, for no reason.

Kel: That's bullshit. He had a good reason to attack him, anyways. He was just trying to send a message.

Danielle: Whatever.

Jeremy: Okay, okay guys. We have some Divas Tag action to call, right now!

*Remember by Ember McLain plays in the arena, as Ember McLain and Victoria Chase comes out to the ring and the fans are booing at them.*

Danny Smith: This is a Divas Tag Team Match set for one fall, introducing first. They are representing, The Nexus 2.0, Victoria Chase and the ICWL Divas Champion, Ember McLain!

Kel: I hope Kitty Katswell has a partner for this Tag Match.

Jeremy: I hope so too.

Danielle: Umm...No, after what she betrayed the locker room's trust, a few weeks ago. I don't see anybody would want to team up with her.

Kel: Hey! You may never know, she may do have a Tag Team Partner.

*Chase and Ember gets in the ring, as Ember held her championship in the air while the fans are boos at them still. Higher by Nicole Trillquillo & Jim Johnston plays in the arena, as Kitty Katswell comes out to the ring with the fans giving her a mixed reaction.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponent from Petropolis, California. She is Kitty Katswell!

*Katswell stood a few feet away from ring, as she awaits for her Tag Team Partner who she chose*.

Jeremy: Who will step up to the plate? Who is gonna team up with Kitty Katswell?!

Kel: That's a very good question. We'll find out soon.

Danielle: No, you won't, Kel. Because nobody wants to team with her after what she did, almost one month ago.

Kel: So...Your point is?

Danielle: That was my point.

*Turn It Up by CFO$ plays in the arena, as the fans goes nuts. Bayley comes out to the ring, doing her signature entrance. Chase and Ember are in the ring, having shocked looks on their faces.*

Jeremy: OH MY GOD!

Kel: THAT'S BAYLEY!

Danielle: OH HELL NO!

Kel: HELL YEAH!

Danny Smith: Introducing her tag team partner, from San Jose, California. She is Bayley!

*Bayley hugs and high-fives a few fans, as she stands next to Katswell and they do a fist-pump. Both of them ran inside the ring, as Ember and Chase gets out of the ring at the same time their opponents got in the ring. The fans are chanting Bayley's name.*

Jeremy: I can't believe it!

Kel: The fans are going nuts, now that Bayley is here. The former NXT Women's Champion is here!

Danielle: I...I-I didn't see this coming...

Kel: I don't think anyone else saw this coming at all. Also, Ember McLain and Victoria Chase look like they've seen a ghost!

*Bayley does her signature pose for the fans, as the fans follows along and Katswell joins in as well. Both Bayley and Katswell goes to their corner, as Ember and Chase gets in the ring.*

Jeremy: I have no idea how will Ember or Victoria will stay focused on this match after witnessing the shocking appearance of the former NXT Women's Champion, Bayley.

Kel: I don't know if they will ever stay focused at all.

Danielle: Yes they will! They will overcome this.

Jeremy: As an quick reminder...If Kitty Katswell and Bayley wins, Kitty will get added to the ICWL Divas Championship match between champion, Ember McLain and Yumi Ishiyama (who isn't here tonight.)

Danielle: Katswell and Bayley will NOT...I mean will NOT win this match.

Kel: You don't know that.

*Katswell starts the match off for her team, as Chase starts the match off for her team. The referee rings the bell.*

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Katswell and Chase gets into an tie-up, as Katswell takes control of the tie-up by doing an side headlock on Chase. Chase ran against the ropes with her back, as Katswell releases the headlock. Katswell runs into an Shoulder Block by Chase.*

Jeremy: Shoulder Block by Victoria Chase.

*Chase ran to the ropes, as Katswell ducked under. Chase kept running on the ropes back and forth, as Katswell does an leapfrog turning into an Sunset Flip pin on Chase and the referee counts to 1...Chase rolls out of the pin and kicks out of an early one count.*

Kel: Nice Sunset Flip pin from Katswell to Chase.

Jeremy: Chase also kicks out of one.

*Katswell grabs Chase's hair, as she twists Chase's arm over Katswell's shoulder and walks backwards to her corner. Bayley self-tags herself into the match, as she gets in the ring. Bayley climbs to the middle turnbuckle and hits Chase with an Elbow Drop on Chase's arm. Katswell goes to the apron.*

Jeremy: Bayley is now legal in the match, now.

*Bayley twists Chase's arm, as she takes Chase down with an Headlock Takedown.*

Kel: Headlock Takedown by Bayley.

Jeremy: Working on the head and arm of Victoria.

*Chase gets out of the headlock from Bayley, she gets Bayley into an headsissors. Bayley quickly turns the headsissors into an Bridge pin on Chase, as the referee counts to 1...2...Chase kicks out of 2.*

Jeremy: Whoa! That was a close one!

Danielle: Like I said, they aren't gonna win that easily...

Kel: Not if Victoria Chase screws it up for the team, which she always does.

Danielle: That's so not true.

Kel: Yes it is!

*Chase gets up by using the ropes, as Bayley runs towards Chase and clotheslines her out of the ring. Ember comes in the ring and she attempts to hit Bayley with an clothesline from behind but Katswell got in the ring in time. Katswell throws Ember over the top rope where Chase is.*

Kel: Bayley and Kitty are on a roll, right now!

Jeremy: I wonder what comes next!

*Katswell waits for Ember and Chase to get up, as they do. Katswell goes down on her hands and knees, as Bayley ran to the ropes. Bayley steps on Katswell's back and dives over the top rope onto Ember and Chase, doing the Poetry in Motion on the outside of the ring. The fans cheers for Bayley and Katswell.*

Kel: Did they just pull The Hardy Boyz on us?!

Jeremy: Yes they did! That move is an classic move, innovated by The Hardy Boyz. We are going into commercial break! Will Bayley and Katswell keep the momentum going to victory?! Find out after this!

Danielle: No they won't!

Kel: Yes they will!

*Bayley gets back in the ring with Katswell, as the fans were cheering for them in the background. Commercial Break*

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Bayley is in need for an tag to Kitty Katswell in the corner.

Kel: You're right. She does need to tag in Kitty Katswell. This is why.

*Return from Commercial Break replay shows Bayley grabbing Chase's hair, as Chase slams Bayley against the hardest part of the apron and Chase hits her with an clothesline against the apron. Right now, Chase has Bayley in a Rear Chin Lock with the fans chanting "Let's Go Bayley".*

Kel: Yep...That's how it happened.

*The referee asks Bayley if she wants to tap or not. Bayley shook her head, as Chase applies more pressure to the neck and head of Bayley while locking the Chin Lock in.*

Kel: Come on, Bayley...

Danielle: She will fail...

Kel: Oh really?

Danielle: Yes...

Kel: Nope...Not happening.

*The fans continues to chant "Let's Go Bayley", as Bayley struggles to make it to her feet and she hits Chase with a few elbows to the stomach. Chase slams Bayley's neck and back against the mat, as she tags Ember in the match.*

Jeremy: Here comes the ICWL Divas Champion in the match.

Danielle: Prepare to see Ember dominate, here.

*Ember ran to the ropes, as she attempts to hit Bayley with an Jumping Elbow Drop but Bayley moved out of the way. Bayley is now crawling to the tag to Katswell.*

Jeremy: This is the best chance for Bayley to make the tag to Katswell.

Danielle: No...That can't happen!

Kel: Yes, it will happen!

Danielle: No it won't!

*Ember quickly tags Chase back in the match, as Chase hits Katswell with an Forearm. Katswell falls off the apron after that.*

Danielle: There you go, girls! Show them who runs this place!

Jeremy: Oh, no! Down goes Kitty Katswell.

*Ember gets up, as Chase grabs Bayley's hair. Chase gets Bayley into an Suplex position, while Ember holds Bayley's legs in the Suplex position and Ember and Chase hits Bayley with an Suplex Cutter. The fans boos at Ember and Chase.*

Jeremy: Oh my god! What an move by Chase and Ember! Is that it?!

Kel: I hope not!

Danielle: YES! THAT'S IT FOR BAYLEY!

Kel: No, no, no...This can't be happening!

*Ember rolls out of the ring, as Chase went for the pin on Bayley and the referee counts to 1...2...Bayley somehow kicks out of 2. The fans cheers for Bayley after she kicked out of 2 and Chase is in disbelieve, as she begins to argue with the referee.*

Danielle: WHAT THE?! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KICK OUT OF THAT?!

Kel: Phew! That was super close!

Jeremy: Too close for call, huh Kel?

Kel: Yep!

*Katswell makes her way back to the apron, while Chase was arguing with the referee. Bayley slowly makes it back to her feet, by using the ropes. Bayley stands behind Chase, waiting for her to turn around.*

Danielle: Victoria...Please don't look back.

Kel: Look behind you, Victoria. Bayley is behind you!

*Chase turns around, as Bayley hits Chase with the Bayley to Belly from out of nowhere.*

Jeremy: Bayley to Belly! Is that it for Victoria Chase!

Danielle: I hope not.

*Bayley went for the pin on Chase, as the referee counts to 1...2...Ember comes in and breaks the pin up. Katswell gets in the ring, as she was going to hit Ember with the Final Masquerade (Spear) on Ember but Ember got out of the ring, as fast as she could. Katswell rolled out of the ring. Ember jumped over the barricade into the crowd, as Katswell followed pursuit but she couldn't catch her in time.*

Kel: Chaos around ringside.

Jeremy: Ember McLain has left Victoria Chase high and dry after she went into the crowd.

*While Bayley was looking at what was going on, Chase hit an distracted Bayley with the Money Maker (Double Knee Backbreaker).*

Jeremy: The Money Maker by Victoria Chase. Is that it?!

Danielle: Please let it be the finish.

*Chase went for the pin on Bayley, as the referee counts to 1...2...Bayley somehow kicks out of 2 and Chase is in total disbelieve after Bayley found a way to kick out of the move and she went back to arguing with the referee. Katswell makes it back to the apron.*

Kel: Phew! That was such an close one...

Jeremy: I know right?!

Danielle: Come on, Victoria...You have to got to keep your cool...

Kel: No, she can't really keep her cool.

Danielle: What It's to you, Kel!

*While Chase was arguing with the referee again, Bayley used the ropes to get up. She waits for Chase to turn around, as Chase does. Bayley hits Chase with Bayley to Belly. Bayley tags Katswell back into the match, as Katswell climbs to the top rope from the apron.*

Jeremy: Here comes Katswell off the tag from Bayley!

Kel: I wonder what Kitty will do on the top rope. We never usually see her go to the top rope...

Jeremy: True.

*Katswell points at Ember who is looking on from the crowd, as she dives off the top rope and she hits Chase with an Diving Frog Splash off the top rope.*

Jeremy: An Frog Splash! Nice!

Kel: Could that be it?!

Danielle: No, no, no, no...That can't be it!

Kel: Unfortunately for you, that will be it!

*Katswell went for the pinfall off the Frog Splash onto Chase, the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Bayley and Kitty Katswell!

Danielle: NO!

Kel: YES!

Jeremy: It's now official! Kitty Katswell has been added into the ICWL Divas Championship match alongside with fellow challenger, Yumi Ishiyama and champion, Ember McLain!

Kel: Champions' View is gonna be something to watch! I want to watch seeing Ember's title reign come to an abrupt end, next week.

Danielle: You don't know that! Ember might find a way to beat Yumi and that backstabbing loser, Kitty Katswell at Champions' View.

Kel: We'll see about that!

*Bayley and Katswell gets their hands raised by the referee, as Katswell and Bayley hugged it out. Katswell pointed at Ember, who is in the crowd. Ember looks back at Katswell, as she held her championship in the air and the fans boos at her while more fans are cheering for Bayley and Katswell.*

Jeremy: The odds has been stacked once again for Ember, at Champions' View.

*Backstage cameras goes to the interviewing area where Bret Schaeffer is*

Bret: My special guests at this time, The Hella Sisters, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price.

*Max Caulfield and Chloe Price walks up to Bret on the interviewing space.*

Chloe: What's up, Bret?

Max: Hi, Bret!

Bret: Max and Chloe, I want to know...Who do you guys think who should walk out of Champions' View, next week with Champion, Ember McLain and Challengers, Yumi Ishiyama and Kitty Katswell?

Max: Who do we think who should walk out champion at Champions' View?! Good question, Bret.

Chloe: We really think that our home girl, Yumi Ishiyama could walk out of Boston as the NEW ICWL Divas Champion.

Max: Or...It could be Kitty Katswell. As long as Ember loses that title, we're with either one.

Bret: Okay...One more question. Do you guys have any plans regarding the Champions' View PPV?

Chloe: Well, apparently no...We do plan of being at...

*Kurumu Korono and Trixie Tang comes up and attacks Price from behind, as Max tries to fight off Korono and Tang but the numbers game was too much for Max. Tang and Korono threw Price against an equipment case, back first. Chase and Tang stands over Price.*

Trixie: You got plans now, next week. Plans to face Me and our newest addition, Kurumu Korono at Champions' View, next week...

*Korono and Tang walked away, as a few officials ran over to Max and Price to check on them. Back to Ringside*.

Jeremy: Was that Kurumu Korono from TNA?! Trixie and Kurumu asking for an challenge against The Hella Sisters at Champions' View?!

Kel: That's what it sounded like.

Danielle: If The Hella Sisters do accept the match, they will lose anyways. Like they did to Ember McLain, last week.

Kel: Danielle, that was...luck!

Danielle: That wasn't luck. It was skills.

Kel: Yeah, right...*He rolled his eyes*.

Jeremy: Alright! We have an open challenge to call up next!

*6 God by Drake plays in the arena, as Buford Van Stomm comes out to the ring with the fans booing at him.*

Danny Smith: This is an open challenge match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Danville, California. He weighs in 253 pounds, he is Buford Van Stomm.

Jeremy: That's right...Buford Van Stomm addressed in a interview on the Pre-Show saying that he wanted to do an Open Challenge to just to prove that he's ready for John Cena at Champions' View for the United States Championship.

Kel: He apparently wanted to take his frustrations out on somebody in this open challenge that he set up here.

Danielle: After what happened last week with Him and John Cena. He has a good reason to do that.

Kel: That's you think. I think that he isn't ready for John Cena before next week. Why? He doesn't know who is his opponent going to be. Just like John Cena. Last week, he didn't even know who was his opponent was and it revealed to be Devin Harris. He wasn't prepared for him but he overcame Devin Harris, last week.

Jeremy: Good point, Kel. I mean, when it comes to open challenges. You don't know who will answer the call. It could be anyone from here, ICDW, WWE, NXT, or anywhere else. So, yeah.

*Buford rips up a fan's sign that says "Buford Just Got AA'd by Cena.". Buford gets in the ring, as he grabs an mic. The fans are booing at Buford.*

Kel: Man..The fans hate him here.

Jeremy: I can see that.

*The fans chants "You Suck" at Buford*.

Buford: Shut up, you idiots...I'm talking...*The fans continues to chant "You Suck" at him.*...Anyways, anyone back there in the ICWL, ICDW, WWE, or NXT locker rooms. I don't care who it is. Just get your ass out here, so I can kick it... *Buford drops his mic, as he waits.*

Jeremy: Who do you think will step up?!

Kel: That...I don't know, man.

*Special Op by Jim Johnston plays in the arena, as Matthew Arp walks down the steps in the crowd.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent from, Atlanta, Georgia. He weighs in 235 pounds, he is Matthew Arp!

Jeremy: Okay! Matthew Arp is very an interesting opponent for Buford Van Stomm.

Kel: Yeah. We're talking about a man who actually came close to becoming the first-ever ICWL Champion, last month in a match against Tony Battiste, who won that championship on that night. This would be a tough challenge for Buford, tonight.

Jeremy: True.

Danielle: If you think, Matthew will win over Buford...Think again.

Kel: We'll see about that.

*Arp makes his way down to the barricade, as he jumps over the barricade and he enters ringside. Arp walks on the steel steps, as he gets in the ring and poses on the turnbuckle in the ring. Buford doesn't look too impressed.*

Jeremy: Before this match gets underway, we will have to take a commercial break.

*Commercial Break*

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back! We are about to begin this match between Buford Van Stomm going against Matthew Arp.

*The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Alrighty, here we go!

*Arp and Buford gets into an tie-up, as Arp walks over to the ropes and Buford's back is against the ropes, as the referee comes up and separates Arp from Buford and Buford slaps Arp in the face, leaving Buford smirking at him.*

Danielle: Haha! Take that slap, Arp!

Jeremy: I don't think Arp would take that.

Kel: Uh, nope he wouldn't take that.

*After Arp got slapped in the face, he charges at Buford and Buford gets out of the ring. Arp rolls out of the ring and chases Buford around ringside, as Buford gets back in the ring and so does Arp. Buford ran to the ropes and attempts to hit Arp with an Running Clothesline but Arp threw Buford over-the-top rope.*

Jeremy: Whoa! There goes Buford!

Kel: Man, he is getting outsmarted right now.

Danielle: That's not true! He's...Just didn't know that was gonna happen.

Kel: So...You're telling me that he wasn't ready for that?!

Danielle: No!

Kel: Yes! That's what it sounded like!

*Arp waits for Buford to get up on the outside of the ring, as he does. Arp ran to the ropes and he dives over-the-top rope, as he attempts to hit Buford with the Shining Star (Over-the-Top Rope Somersault Senton Pluncha) on the outside of the ring but Buford moved out of the way and Arp tweaked his knee when he landed on the floor after he missed Buford with the move.*

Kel: Uh oh! He may have tweaked his knee when he was going for the Somersault Pluncha on the outside of the ring.

Danielle: High Risk Reward just cost him right there...

*Buford sees Arp favoring the right knee, as he hits Arp with an Chop Block on the now injured right knee. Buford taunts the fans, as the fans boos at him.*

Jeremy: First, Arp tweaked his knee on the floor off the move he was going for and now an Chop Block by Buford...

Kel: This is gonna neutralize the Virtualizer that Arp used.

Jeremy: Maybe so. He still can use the Dead Connection.

Kel: True.

*Buford brings Arp back in the ring, as Buford takes his time to get in the ring by walking on the steel steps and getting in the ring from the apron. Buford goes for the pin on Arp, as the referee counts to 1...Arp quickly kicks out of 1.*

Jeremy: Arp kicks out of an early one count.

*Buford gets up and grabs Arp's right knee and he hits Arp's right knee with an Elbow to the knee and then would lock in a Front Leg Lock, as he continues to taunt the fans and Arp himself while having Arp's right knee locked in the submission hold. The referee asks Arp if he wants to tap out and Arp shook his head.*

Danielle: There you go, Buford. Keep his leg as an major target.

*The fans begins to chant "Let's Go Matt". Buford let's go of the hold, as he goes back to attacking his knee with elbows to the knee.*

Kel: I wonder on how much damage was done to that injured right knee of Matthew Arp...

Danielle: Damage has been done...I can tell.

Kel: You don't know that!

Jeremy: Will Matthew Arp get back into this match with good leg, bad leg?! We will find out after this.

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL. We are at a crucial point of this match.

Kel: This explains why...Take a look.

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Buford attempts to throw Arp against an turnbuckle but Arp counters and Buford hit back first against the turnbuckle, as both men were going hit each other with an Clothesline instead they hit each other with an Double Clothesline*.

Kel: I wonder if that knee is good enough to gain any momentum.

*Arp and Buford gets up, as they begin to trade punches back and forth. Buford kicks Arp in his injured knee, as he has Arp on one knee and Buford hits Arp with an Snap DDT.*

Danielle: Snap DDT! Nice!

Jeremy: Is that it?

*Buford went for the pin on Arp, as the referee counts to 1...2...Arp kicks out of 2. Buford gets a little bit of frustrated.*

Jeremy: Arp kicks out of 2 off the Snap DDT by Van Stomm...

Kel: Phew! That was super close!

*Buford gets up, as he grabs Arp's hair and he hits Arp on the top of his head with an elbow and he locks in an Rear Chin Lock on Arp. The fans begins to chant "Let's Go Matthew".*

Jeremy: Now an rear chin lock by Buford..

Kel: Come on, Matt...You gotta get back into this match...

*The referee asks Arp if he wants to give up or not and Arp shook his head, as Buford continues to put more pressure to the chin lock.*

Danielle: I like the way that Buford is keeping his composure, together.

Kel: Don't to be sure about that, Danielle...

*The fans continues to chant "Let's Go Matthew". Arp struggles to get up, as he hits Buford with an front jawbreaker. Buford lets go of the submission hold and he feels his jaw for a moment.*

Jeremy: This is maybe the turning point that Matthew needed.

*Arp and Buford gets back up, as they began trading forearm smashes back and forth. Arp ended the exchange by hitting Buford with a Running Forearm. The fans begins to cheer now for Arp.*

Kel: Here comes Matthew!

Danielle: Come on, Buford...

*Arp throws Buford against the ropes, as he hits Buford with a Running High Knee. Buford gets up, as he attempts to hit Arp with an Running Clothesline but Arp counters that into an Powerslam.*

Kel: Whoa! I never seen Arp use a move like that.

Jeremy: You learn something new everyday...Do ya?!

Kel: Yep!

*Arp went for the pin after he hit Buford with an Powerslam, the referee counts to 1...2...Buford kicks out of 2.*

Danielle: Phew!

Jeremy: Whoa! That was so close!

Kel: Really close!

*Arp gets up, as he shakes his leg off after Buford worked on his leg throughout the match. Arp goes to the apron, as he climbs to the top rope. He waits for Buford to get up, as Buford does get up*.

Kel: What is Matthew going for here?!

Jeremy: Appears that he is thinking of Cross Body off the top rope.

Danielle: This is where he will make an terrible mistake.

Kel: You don't know that!

*Arp attempts to hit Buford with an Diving Cross Body but Buford hits Arp with an Spinning Heel Kick from mid-air.*

Kel: OH MY GOD!

Jeremy: WHAT AN MOVE!

Kel: Where in the hell did that come from?!

Jeremy: Your guess is good as mine, Kel.

Danielle: See...I told you that this was gonna be an mistake.

*The fans started to boo at Buford, as Buford sees Arp laid out. Buford rolls to the apron, as he gets up and goes to the top rope from the apron.*

Kel: Oh, no...No, no, no...That can't happen!

Danielle: Sorry! It's gonna happen.

Jeremy: Buford could be going for the Van Stomma-nator, here.

*Buford dives off the top rope, as he attempts to hit Arp with the Van Stomma-nator (Diving Frog Splash) but Arp had the knees up against Buford's stomach.*

Kel: He had the knees up! So, Matt is still into this match!

*Arp gets Buford into a Small Package Pinfall, as the referee counts to 1...2...Buford kicks out of 2. Both men gets up, as Arp out of nowhere hits Buford with the Virtualizer (Running Stomp to the opponent's stomach) with his good leg.*

Jeremy: VIRTUALIZER!

Kel: OUT OF NOWHERE! IS THAT IT?!

Danielle: NO!

Kel: YES!

*The fans cheers loudly, as Arp had his arm on the shirt of Buford as an pinfall and the referee counts to 1...2...Buford somehow kicks out of 2.*

Kel: WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID HE...?!

Jeremy: I don't know how. But, Buford is still in the match.

Danielle: Buford scared the hell out of me when he kicked out...At least, he's still in it!

*Arp is in total shock after Buford had kicked out of that. Arp grabs Buford's hair, as he sets him up for the Dead Connection (Hangman Facebuster) but Buford counters the move by hitting Arp with an Standing Neckbreaker where Arp's neck landed on Buford's shoulder.*

Kel: Oh my god...That was an brutal neckbreaker by Buford...

Danielle: That's what it takes to beat this guy...

Kel: That's something you really don't know about.

Danielle: Um, yeah...Remember the ICWL Championship match.

Kel: Oh, yeah...

*Buford went out to the apron, as he climbed to the top rope and he hits Arp with Van Stomma-nator off the top rope. The move connects this time and he went for the pin on Arp, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans boos at Buford.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Buford Van Stomm!

Jeremy: What a effort by Matthew Arp tonight, but Buford came out with a win tonight.

Danielle: Now, Buford can keep his close attention to the United States Championship match against John Cena at Champions' View, next week.

*Buford gets his hand raised by the referee, as he begins to celebrate. Doctor Katswell checks on Arp, while Arp was holding his neck.*

Jeremy: It appears that Matthew Arp has been injured after that brutal neckbreaker by Van Stomm.

Kel: Hope that neck isn't seriously injured.

Jeremy: I hope not too. We'll receive a medical update on Matthew Arp's condition, soon.

*Backstage cameras sees William Dunbar arriving to the arena, as he walks down the hall*.

Jeremy: It may look like we are going to hear from the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar.

Kel: Yeah. He just now arrived to the Vivant Smart Home Arena.

Danielle: William Dunbar is going to, up next!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL. We have a small update now is that Matthew Arp is currently backstage getting evaluated as we speak. We don't know how serious...

*Danger Up Ahead by Chris Deckker plays in the arena, as William Dunbar comes out to the ring holding his ICWL Championship on his shoulder, with the fans booing at him.*

Danny Smith: Please welcome the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

Jeremy: So then, I get interrupted once again...Some champion...

Kel: I know right?! The main reason why he's out here is because of what happened to him last week with Trevor Frederickson hitting him with the Last Request at the end of the show.

Danielle: Trevor doesn't know what he has done...He has lit a fire in William's system and makes him want to destroy and injure Trevor...

Kel: Destroy and Injure Trevor, huh?! Yeah...That won't happen.

Danielle: You don't know that...

*Dunbar gets in the ring, as he goes to the turnbuckle and poses with his championship. The fans remains booing at him. Dunbar grabs an mic.*

William: Oh, shut up you idiots...You know you're booing yourselves.

*The fans boos at him, heavily.*

William: Anyways, I am here to speak out about my opponent did to me, one week ago. Just in case of you losers haven't seen what happened...Roll the clip, losers...

*Clip from last week shows Trevor hitting Dunbar with the Last Request at ICWL/WWE Takeover. After that, Trevor standing over an laid out Dunbar and Banks, holding Dunbar's ICWL Championship in the air. Clip ends, as the fans began to chant "Crybaby" at Dunbar*.

Kel: Ha! They are chanting "Crybaby" at William!

Danielle: That ain't funny!

Kel: Yes it is! Isn't that right, Jeremy?!

Jeremy: Yep!

William: You see, he hit me with that Last Request finisher of his...That was his last mistake he will EVER make! How I prove this...Later on tonight, Frederickson has to face someone who holds the Money in the Bank briefcase, Shaheed Banks. Over there at commentary...I will watch the match in person. Just like Trevor watched me take out your...

*Trevor Frederickson appears on the titantron and it looks like he's at a parking lot.*

Trevor: What's up, Champ?! Or should I say soon to be former ICWL Champion! *The fans cheers loudly for Trevor.*

Jeremy: Hey! That's the Number One Condenter for the ICWL Championship, Trevor Frederickson!

Danielle: Oh, no...What does he want?!

William: *He looks at the titantron*. Frederickson...What do you want?!

Trevor: What do I want?! Oh, nothing. I wanted to interrupt of you running your stupid trap and show you on what I did to your...CAR! CAMERAMAN SHOW'EM!

*Camera pans over to Dunbar's car which has graffiti and his car windows are broken, as the cameraman pans the camera back to Trevor*.

Trevor: Yeah...I did that. It looks good now. Later, William...*Titantron goes off*.

*Dunbar begins to get pissed off, as he drops his mic and gets out of the ring. Dunbar ran off to the back to the parking lot along with his championship. Fans are laughing at what Trevor had done to Dunbar's car.*

Danielle: How much disrespect that William will get?! He doesn't deserve it.

Kel: Yes he does...That's Karma for ya!

Danielle: No...

Kel: Yes.

Jeremy: Anyways, we have an Tag Team Match to call.

Kel: Oh, yeah! With Jeff Hardy and James Storm against The Enforcers.

Jeremy: That's right!

*No More Words by EndeverafteR plays in the arena, as Jeff Hardy comes out to the ring and he does his Hardy pose on the stage, as pyro lights up on the stage.*

Danny Smith: This is a tag team match, set for one fall. Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina. He weighs in 225 pounds, he is Jeff Hardy!

Jeremy: Here comes the former TNA and WWE Champion, that is Jeff Hardy.

Kel: This man has accomplished a lot in his career. Former Tag Team Champion, WWE Champion, TNA World Heavyweight Champion, and WWE Intercontinental Champion. This guy has done it all.

Danielle: Those accolades are pretty respective. But, they won't matter when him and James Storm gets beat tonight by The Enforcers.

Kel: We will see about that.

Danielle: Maybe, we will.

*Hardy high-fives his fans and hands one fan his towel. Hardy gets in the ring, as he goes to the turnbuckle and poses for the fans with the fans cheering loudly for him. Longnecks and Rednecks by Serg Selinas plays in the arena and James Storm comes out to the ring with the fans singing-a-long to his theme song intro*.

Danny Smith: Introducing his tag team partner, from Leiper's Fork, Tennessee. He weighs in 230 pounds, he is The Cowboy, James Storm!

Jeremy: Here comes an another former TNA World Heavyweight Champion in James Storm.

Kel: Don't forget, he is also an former multi-time TNA Tag Team Champion.

Danielle: So, we have two experienced Tag Team wrestlers competing together side-by-side. Huh?! This won't matter. Why?! Drake Garrison and Aaron Lingerfelt will...I mean WILL! Destroy these guys.

Kel: I want to see them try.

*Storm high-fives the fans, as he gets in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle. He drinks his beer, as he does an cheers for the fans. He shook hands with Jeff Hardy. Wish It Away by Pysko Dalek plays in the arena, as Drake Garrison and Aaron Lingerfelt comes out to the ring with the fans booing at them.*

Danny Smith: Introducing their opponents, representing The Enforcers. The combined weight of 468 pounds, the leader of the Enforcers, Drake Garrison and Aaron Lingerfelt!

Jeremy: Man...Utah hates these guys. Do they?

Kel: Yep! They have a good reason to hate them anyways.

Danielle: What does that matter? It doesn't matter what The Enforcers think of the idiot fans of Utah...

Kel: Utah are not idiots. They are fans. They matter.

Danielle: Okay...Whatever.

*Garrison and Aaron stands a front of the ring, as Storm and Hardy are waiting for them to get in the ring. Ronnie Hobbs and Chris Toretto runs down to ringside from the crowd, as both men gets on the apron.*

Jeremy: Hey! What is Ronnie Hobbs and Chris Toretto doing here?!

Kel: SET UP! This was an set up!

*Garrison and Aaron walks towards the apron, as the got on the apron. The Enforcers are surrounding Storm and Hardy. Storm and Hardy goes into their fighting stances. Garrison and Aaron got in the ring and attacks Storm, as Toretto and Hobbs got in the ring from the other side of the apron and they attack Hardy.*

Jeremy: Come on now...What did Jeff Hardy and James Storm do to deserve this?!

Danielle: Two weeks ago, when Jeff Hardy saved Storm...They have a reason to attack them.

Kel: So...We need someone to stop this!

Danielle: No we don't. They deserve this!

Kel: No they don't!

*Storm is trying to fight Garrison and Aaron but the numbers were too much for Storm, as Garrison and Aaron has Storm on the bottom corner with Garrison stomping on the stomach of Storm and Aaron choking Storm with his boot in the corner, at the same time. Hardy evens the numbers on his side, as he threw Hobbs out of the ring. Hardy kicks Toretto on his stomach, as he hits Toretto with the Twist of Fate.*

Jeremy: TWIST OF FATE! TWIST OF FATE ON CHRIS TORETTO!

Danielle: Did you forget Ronnie Hobbs?! He was thrown out of the ring by Hardy.

Kel: Oh, no. We haven't forgot.

*Meanwhile, Hobbs was on the outside of the ring and he grabbed an steel chair, as he got back in the ring. Hardy walks over to Garrison and Aaron, as Hobbs gets back in the ring and hits Hardy's leg from behind with the steel chair in hand. Hardy falls down on the mat, as he grabs his right leg.*

Kel: Oh no...A steel chair shot to the right leg of Jeff Hardy.

*Hardy takes Hobbs down even his one knee, as Hardy fires at Hobbs with Ground Punches. Garrison turns around and grabs the steel chair. Garrison hits Hardy in the back with the steel chair. Aaron goes over to Garrison, as both Garrison and Aaron begins to stomp on Hardy. Hobbs recovers from the punches by Hardy.*

Jeremy: Someone has got to stop this! Right now!

Danielle: It'll end soon. With Jeff Hardy getting carried out of the arena.

Kel: It can't end that way...

Danielle: It will!

Kel: You don't know that.

*Hobbs gets up, as he grabs the steel chair and Aaron grabs Hardy's hair and he gets Hardy up in a Piledriver position. Garrison goes to the middle rope. Hobbs lays the steel chair under where Aaron is standing.*

Jeremy: Oh no...Not that move!

Kel: Remember...Jeff Hardy had a lot of bad history with his neck in the past.

Danielle: That's the idea, stupid. To end his career, for good!

*As Garrison was going to Spike the Piledriver by Aaron on Hardy onto the steel chair. Storm tries to stop the attack but Hobbs hits Storm with an Spinebuster. Storm rolls out of the ring, as Mass Appeal by CFO$ plays in the arena. Mark Ambrose and Reggie Crowe runs out to the ring, as the fans cheers*.

Kel: HEY! THAT'S MARK AMBROSE AND REGGIE CROWE!

Jeremy: This is a surprise!

Danielle: Hey...They didn't have to ruin this!

Kel: Aww, too bad, too sad.

*Ambrose and Crowe checks on Hardy and Storm, as Aaron helps Toretto up and Garrison is looking at Crowe and Ambrose, with a pissed off look on his face. The fans chants "Crowe/Ambrose" for them.*

Jeremy: Man, Utah is glad to see Crowe and Ambrose.

Kel: If they hadn't shown up now, Jeff Hardy's career would've been over.

Danielle: Ugh...I thought these guys were cool. Well, I was wrong...

Kel: Stop...

Danielle: Shut...UP, Kel...!

Kel: Make me.

*Ambrose helps Hardy up, as Storm returns in the ring under his own power. Crowe has an mic, as he looks at Garrison, Aaron, Hobbs, and Toretto. Storm asks Crowe for the mic, as Crowe hands the mic to Storm.*

James Storm: First of all, Ambrose and Crowe, thank you guys for being out here for the save. Second of all, you boys don't know how much tired I get when you four jackasses outnumbers Me and Jeff Hardy, here. You know what?! I got an idea. Utah, you wanna hear it?! *The fans cheers loudly*. Okay! The idea is...Drake Garrison, I'm talking to you. You vs. Me at Champions' View?! This time inside a steel cage. Where no interference can get involved. No Enforcers. No Allies. Just You vs. Me. What do you say?!

Danielle: Drake...Don't accept this. You already beat Storm at Summer Break in August.

*Garrison is definitely beside himself, losing his mind. He tries to run into the ring, but Aaron and Hobbs holds Garrison back. Hobbs grabs an mic, as he hands the mic to Garrison.*

Drake: You vs. Me?! In a steel cage?! YOU'RE ON! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN! *Drake angrily drops the mic, as the fans cheers for the match that's gonna happen at Champions' View, next week*.

Kel: He accepts! Garrison vs. Storm 2. This time in a steel cage! That's crazy.

Danielle: James Storm, be careful what you wish for...You just might get it.

James Storm: Good! Next week, at Champions' View. SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN *Storm raises the mic in the air, as the fans says "LUCK" at the end of Storm's catchphrase.* See you next week, turkey...*Storm drops the mic, as Crowe and Ambrose helps Hardy. Storm looks at an angry Garrison*.

Jeremy: Well, that's huge! We are going to have a Steel Cage match at Champions' View, next week between these two rivals.

Kel: That's right!

Danielle: James Storm is gonna lose again. He can't beat Drake. After what happened at Summer Break, there's no chance in hell that Storm will beat Drake.

Kel: You don't know this for sure.

Jeremy: Hey, guys. I got some word from backstage, that we have an Medical Update on Matthew Arp after his match with Buford Van Stomm. We also have Bret Schaeffer outside of the trainer's room about to give an update. Bret...

*Backstage cameras sees Bret Schaeffer standing outside of the Trainer's Room*.

Bret: Thanks, Jeremy. The update on Matthew Arp's condition is that Matthew got evaluated by the trainers here. They say that Matthew is fine, he is regaining some feeling to his arms. The nerves in his neck is slowly recovering. At this time, we don't know how much bad the neck injury is. But, the only thing we know is that he is regaining feeling in his...*Bret's face has an shocked look on his face, as the camera pans over to the man, who turns out to be MVP.*

Bret: Oh...My...!

*MVP walks over to Bret, as he hands Bret some money. He walks into the trainer's room where Matthew Arp is. Cameras goes back to ringside, as the fans in the background chants "MVP".*

Kel: Oh..My..God! THAT...WAS...MVP!

Danielle: Why is MVP here?! And why did he go to the trainer's room?!

Jeremy: Good question. Who would've thought that MVP would be here, tonight?

Kel: I know right?! But, ICWL is the place where anything can happen.

Jeremy: That's true, my friend. We have a match to call, up next!

Kel: Let's get to it!

*Shot'Em by [Q]BRICK plays in the arena, as Dylan Payne comes out to the ring and the fans cheers for him.*

Danny Smith: This is an non-title match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Cartersville, GA. He weighs in 233 pounds, he is The Machine Gun, Dylan Payne!

Jeremy: You heard the man correctly! This is an non-title match. Before we get to this match, we will have to take an commercial break!

Kel: This is gonna be an great match!

*Payne high-fives the fans, as he gets in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle. He does his pose for the fans, as he points at a fan sign that says "Eight Second Ride". Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back! We are getting ready for this huge match with two of the five participants in the Fatal 5-Way match at Champions' View for the ICWL World Championship.

Kel: One of those men, Dylan Payne is in the ring waiting on the champ to make his way down to ring.

*Vs. The World by Under the Influence plays in the arena, as Acton Wilson comes out to the ring, holding his ICWL World Championship belt on his right shoulder. The fans cheers for the hometown boy.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, from SALT LAKE CITY, UTAH! He weighs in 231 pounds, he is the current ICWL World Champion, Acton Wilson!

*Wilson high-fives the fans at ringside, as he sees his mother and father. He hugs his parents, as he rolls in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle to do his pose for the fans. Wilson got off the turnbuckle, as he hands Danny Smith the championship. The referee rings the bell*.

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Payne and Wilson starts the match off with an handshake, as they get into a lock-up. Payne gets Wilson into a side headlock. Wilson runs to the ropes, as Payne doesn't let go and he takes Wilson down with a Side Headlock Takedown.*

Jeremy: Nice Side Headlock Takedown by Payne, here.

Kel: Staying on course.

*Wilson escapes the headlock by doing headsisscors on Payne's neck. Payne quickly escapes the headsisscors and hits Wilson in the face with a Low Dropkick. Wilson goes for the pin on Payne, as the referee counts to 1...Payne makes a early kick-out in the count of 1.*

Jeremy: Payne kicks out of 1 off the dropkick by Wilson.

*Payne uses the ropes to get up, as Wilson gets up and runs towards Payne. Wilson attempts to clothesline Payne over the top rope but Payne counters by catapulting Wilson over the top rope onto the outside of the ring. The fans cheers, as Payne waits for Wilson to get up.*

Kel: What does Dylan Payne have in mind?

*Wilson gets up, as Payne runs to the ropes and dives over-the-top rope onto Wilson hitting him with the Over-the-Top Rope Cross Body Plancha. The fans cheers.*

Jeremy: Nice move by Dylan Payne!

Kel: Dylan taking it up to the air. Big time!

*Payne high-fives the fans after that, as he runs and dove into the ring with the fans cheering for him*.

Jeremy: Dylan Payne is in as roll! Can he keep this up or will Acton Wilson find a way to get back into this match?! Find out after this!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*.

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Acton Wilson has regained control of this match.

Danielle: He done it in a way of being overly aggressive.

Kel: Yep. This is how!

*Replay from Commercial Break shows Payne being on the apron and Wilson using the apron to make it back to his feet. Payne runs towards to Wilson and attempts to hit Wilson with an Penalty Kick off the apron but Wilson caught his leg. Wilson pulls Payne off the apron and catches him with an Uppercut from mid-air.*

Kel: Yep...That's how it happened.

*Wilson has Payne in a chin lock, as the fans are chanting "Let's Go Dylan/Acton" back and forth. Wilson applies more pressure on the head and neck of Payne. The fans begins to chant Dylan's name more than Acton's name.*

Kel: Acton is doing good job of keeping Dylan Payne isolated.

*Payne nearly passes out from the chin lock and the fans are chanting his name, even more louder from before. Payne tries to make it back to his feet, as he hit Wilson with elbows to the stomach a few times. Wilson hits Payne with a Double Axe Handle to the back of Payne, as Wilson leans against the ropes and attempts to hit Payne with an Jumping Knee Facebuster but Payne counters by hitting Wilson with an Back Body Drop and both men are down.*

Jeremy: Back Body Drop!

Kel: Could this be the turnaround for Dylan Payne?!

Danielle: I hope not! Come on, Acton!

*Both men makes it back to their feet, as they trade punches and forearms. Payne was hitting Wilson with punches, as Wilson was hitting Payne with forearms. Wilson hits Payne with an hard forearm to the face that stunned Payne. Payne leans against the ropes, as he hits Wilson with an Running High Knee to the face of Wilson.*

Jeremy: Running High Knee by Payne!

*Wilson gets up, as Payne runs at him and hits him with an Running Swinging Clothesline. Wilson got up again, and Payne runs towards to Wilson. Payne attempts to hit Wilson with the Stinger Splash in the corner, but Wilson moved out of the way.*

Danielle: There you go, Acton!

*As Payne was stunned, Acton picks Payne up by the back and attempts to hit him with the Clock Pound (Back Suplex Side Slam) but Payne counters by landing on Wilson's body with an Cross Body.*

Jeremy: Nice counter by Payne!

Kel: It may have looked like that Wilson was going for the Clock Pound.

Jeremy: Yeah. But, Payne turns that into an Cross Body counter.

Kel: True.

*Payne quickly gets up, as he grabs Wilson's hair and hits Wilson in the stomach. Payne picks Wilson up, as he hits Wilson with the Eight Second Ride (Fireman's Carry Bulldog). The fans cheers.*

Kel: Eight Second Ride!

Jeremy: Could that be it? Is Dylan Payne going to beat the World Champion?!

Danielle: There's no way that rookie will beat the World Champ!

Kel: We'll see about that...

*Payne goes for the pin on Wilson, as the referee counts to 1...2...Wilson barely kicks out of the two count.*

Danielle: Phew! That was a close one!

Kel: WHAT?!

Jeremy: Acton is still in this fight.

Kel: BUT, HOW?!

Jeremy: I do not know!

*Payne gets up, tries to keep his cool. He waits for Wilson to get up. Wilson gets up, as Payne ran to the ropes and he jumps on the middle rope. He attempts to hit Wilson with the Stun Gun (Springboard Stunner) but Wilson catches and hits Payne in the back with the Strong Zero (Running Single-Leg Kick).*

Jeremy: Strong Zero!

Kel: To the back of Dylan Payne...Come on, Dylan now...

Danielle: There you go, Acton! One more Strong Zero kick and it's all over!

Kel: It's not happening.

*Payne fell down to the mat, as he got up again. Wilson ran to the ropes and hits Payne again with the Strong Zero to the face. The fans cheers.*

Danielle: Called IT!

Kel: Shut up...

Danielle: No!

Jeremy: Strong Zero again! Could that be it for Dylan Payne?!

*Wilson went for the pin on Payne, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers for Wilson. The bell rings.*

Danielle: *She sticks her tongue at Kel*. Told ya!

Kel: *Rolls his eyes at her*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Acton Wilson!

*Wilson gets up, as the referee raised his hand for the victory. Wilson grabs his championship from the referee. Wilson goes on the middle turnbuckle and poses with his championship, with the fans cheering for him. Payne was sitting against the bottom turnbuckle watching.*

Jeremy: I gotta say, Dylan Payne has nothing to be ashamed here tonight. He put out much of an good showing.

Kel: That's true.

*Wilson got off the turnbuckle, as he saw an disappointed Dylan Payne sitting on the bottom turnbuckle. Wilson walks over to Payne and extends his hand out to him, just to help him up. The fans cheers in respect for the both men.*

Jeremy: That's a great sign of sportsmanship from the champion, Acton Wilson.

Kel: That's the same sportsmanship he shown, a few weeks ago after he won back the ICWL World Championship.

Danielle: Yeah.

*Payne takes Wilson's hand, as he gets up and the fans cheers in respect. Payne raises Wilson's hand in respect. The fans began chanting "This is Awesome!", as Adrian Burke and Duke Randle ran down to the ring. Burke attempts to hit Payne with a Double Axe Handle to his back, but Payne ducks under and takes Burke down towards to the mat. Payne hits Burke with a few forearms, as Burke tries to escape. Wilson and Randle began trading forearms, back and forth.*

Jeremy: Aw, come on! Why now, guys?!

Kel: What is Adrian Burke and Duke Randle doing here?!

Danielle: Did you forget about the Fatal 5-Way match at Champions' View for the ICWL World Championship?!

Kel: No. We haven't forgot.

*Randle attempts to hit Wilson with the Falling Death (Discus Clothesline) but Wilson ducks under and ran to the ropes. Randle turns around, as Wilson hits Randle with the Strong Zero.*

Jeremy: Strong Zero to Duke Randle!

*Randle rolls out of the ring. Burke and Payne are now up, trading punches now. Wilson waits for Burke to turn around. Payne attempts to hit Burke with a Running Clothesline but Burke hits him with the Touchdown Pass (Spear). The fans boos at Burke, as some of the fans were cheering for Wilson who was waiting for Burke to turn around.*

Kel: It has not been a good night for Dylan Payne, huh?!

Jeremy: Nope...I can tell you. It will be Adrian Burke's worst night, if he turns around.

Kel: Oh, yeah. Acton Wilson is behind him.

Danielle: Adrian! Don't turn around!

Kel: He will!

Danielle: No he won't!

*Burke would then turn around, as Wilson attempts to hit Burke with the Strong Zero but Randle grabbed Burke's legs and drags Burke out of the ring. Randle would then hit Burke with the Falling Death on the outside of the ring.*

Kel: Falling Death by Duke Randle!

*Randle gets up, as he stares down with Wilson. The fans are now chanting "YES! YES! YES!" loudly in the arena. Wilson tells Randle to bring it on.*

Jeremy: Acton is saying to Burke..."Come on, Randle...Face me, one on one!".

Danielle: Okay...It'll be his death wish.

Kel: Death wish?!

Danielle: Yeah. Death wish.

Kel: That's not what happened with Duke, when he hit by the Strong Zero by Acton.

Danielle: So...

Kel: So, he ain't gonna get in there with him. Because he's scared.

Danielle: Not true!

Kel: Yes it is!

*Randle nodded his head, as he was going to get on the apron and stare down with him but he walks away, looking at Wilson. The fans boos at him. Wilson walks over to the ropes, as he holds his championship in the air and his theme song plays. The fans would then cheer for Wilson.*

Jeremy: That's what it's about...The ICWL World Championship.

Kel: AJ Styles, Dylan Payne, Duke Randle, Adrian Burke, and the World Champion, Acton Wilson in a Fatal 5-Way Elimination match...It's gonna be crazy.

Jeremy: You got that right...

*As Wilson stood in the ring, holding his championship in the air. Randle was still walking backwards, pointing at the championship. Cameras goes to backstage inside the trainer's room with Matthew Arp, Doctor Katswell, and MVP.*

Doctor Katswell: Alright, Matthew. Take it easy with the neck. Put the ice on it. Alright?

Matthew: Okay. Thanks *He holds his icebag on his neck, as Doctor Katswell walks out of the room.*

MVP: So, Matthew Arp...I saw your match out there with Buford Van Stomm. That in-ring move-set of yours is always exciting to watch. And I need to know if you're okay, man.

Matthew: Yeah, MVP. Thanks for asking man.

MVP: Matthew, I need to ask you something.

Matthew: Shoot...

MVP: What do you think about if you were to team up with me again? Become tag team partners again like the old days. What do you say?

Matthew: MVP...I'm sorry, dude. I'm a singles competitor now. I am competing for championship gold.

MVP: Too bad...I tried...Guys...

*Aaron Fink and Hunter Szeliga walks into the room, as Matthew gets off the chair and he drops his icebag. Szeliga throws Matthew against the wall. Fink and Szeliga stomps on Arp, a few times and MVP watching in the background.*

Jeremy: This is getting sick! Someone get help!

Danielle: He don't need help...

MVP: Okay, okay boys. That's enough.

*Fink and Szeliga steps away from Arp, as MVP goes down a knee looking at Arp.*

MVP: You made the biggest mistake of your life to not accept this offer...I could've taken you to a championship. Now, I can't do that. You're just gonna be a loser. Forever! Let's get out of here, boys...

*MVP, Fink, and Szeliga walks out of the room, as a few referees checks on Arp. Arp was holding his neck. Backstage cameras sees Mordecai Riley walking.*

Jeremy: Mordecai Riley is in action against Ronnie Hobbs. Up next!

*Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break, as Enemy by 12 Stones plays in the arena. Mordecai Riley comes out to the ring with the fans cheering for him.*

Danny Smith: This is a match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dudez With Attitudes. From Brooklyn, New York. He weighs in 248 pounds! He is Mordecai Riley!

Jeremy: At Champions' View, Mordecai Riley alongside with his Dudez With Attitudes teammates, Rigby Barnett and Jeffrey Ridgway will face The Enforcers for the first-ever ICWL Trios Championships.

Danielle: Which The Enforcers will succeed in. They will become the ICWL Trios Champions.

Kel: No. I do not see that happening.

Danielle: It will happen. Just watch.

Kel: We'll see. I still don't see it happening.

*Riley high-fives the fans, as he gets in the ring and he poses for the fans on the turnbuckle. Know Your Role by Method Man plays in the arena, as Ronnie Hobbs comes out to the ring and the fans boos at him.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, representing The Enforcers. He resides from Queens, New York. He weighs in 252 pounds, he is Ronnie Hobbs!

Jeremy: Look at the size of this man...!

Danielle: Yeah. He is a former college football player for the Florida Gators. Won the national championship with the team, two years straight.

Kel: Incredible accolades. But, that won't matter after he gets his ass beat by Mordecai.

Danielle: You don't know that.

Kel: Okay, sure. I don't know that. But, you know we will see for ourselves. Now, will we?

Danielle: I guess so.

*Hobbs slowly gets on the apron, as he steps in the ring and stands in the middle of the ring. He does his Enforcers pose, with the fans booing at him. Riley stretches his legs out on the ropes. The referee rings the bell.*

Jeremy: Here we go! Hobbs vs. Riley!

*Hobbs and Riley starts the match off with a lock-up. Riley takes control of the lock up, by doing a headlock on Hobbs. Riley has the headlock, tightened in to on the head of Hobbs. Hobbs punches Riley in the stomach, a few times as Riley hanged onto the headlock. Hobbs backs up towards to the ropes, as he shoves Riley and Riley lets go of the headlock. Riley runs into an Shoulder Block by Hobbs.*

Jeremy: Shoulder Block by Hobbs.

*Hobbs goes down to the mat and quickly pins Riley, as the referee counts to 1...Riley slides out of the pin. Before Hobbs could get back to his feet. Riley would quickly connect an roll up on Hobbs, as the referee counts to 1...Hobbs kicks out of 1.*

Jeremy: Hobbs kicks out of a one count.

*Hobbs and Riley gets up at the same time, as Riley attempts to hit Hobbs with a Clothesline but Hobbs ducks under and does an Crucifix Pinfall turned into an Sunset Flip Pin. The referee counts to 1...2...Riley reverses the sunset flip into making it his own sunset flip pinfall and the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Mordecai Riley!

Danielle: WHAT?!

Kel: That was quick!

*Riley rolls out of the ring, as the referee raised Riley's hand for the victory. Hobbs is in the ring, kicking the ropes and he stares at Riley with an angry stare.*

Jeremy: And Hobbs is PO'd!

Danielle: Who could blame him?! Mordecai Riley got lucky tonight!

Kel: That wasn't luck. That was skills!

Danielle: Bullshit!

Kel: It's true!

Danielle: No it's not!

*Riley high-fives the fans, as he walks to the back. Backstage cameras sees Rich Garrison talking with Chloe Price and Max Caulfield, as Max and Chloe walks away *

Chloe: Thanks, Rich..

Max: We really needed this match!

Rich: Anytime, ladies!

*Anthea Battiste walks up to Rich and she is with a certain family member of the Battiste family. This family member is Taylashia Battiste, the other sister of Tony, Jason, and Anthea.*

Rich: Oh hello, Anthea. Who is this you have with you?

Anthea: Hi, boss! This is my sister, Taylashia Battiste. She's here to talk with you about an important something.

Taylashia: Hi!

Rich: Oh, yes! It is great to meet you, Taylashia. We can talk in our office. Follow me.

*Rich, Taylashia, and Anthea walks off to Rich's office. Other backstage cameras sees Shaheed Banks and Aelita Schaeffer talking. Shaheed would then walk off, as he picks up his Money in the Bank briefcase.*

Jeremy: Up next! Mr. Money in the Bank, Shaheed Banks is in action against the Number One Condenter for the ICWL Championship, Trevor Frederickson!

*Commercial Break*

*An another vignette for Edgar Martinez plays and Edgar says in the vignette with 24K Magic by Bruno Mars plays in the background. "Become a member of the Martinez Party Club! Once you do, let's take the world by storm with this crew!" At the end of the vignette says "Next Week at Champions' View.". Return from Commercial Break*.

Kel: I want to join the crew! I cannot wait for Edgar Martinez to come to ICWL and make a statement!

Jeremy: Yep! Edgar Martinez finally debuts, next week in Boston at Champions' View. Right now, we got a major main event coming up...*Danger Up Ahead by Chris Deckker plays in the arena, as William Dunbar comes out to the ring with his championship and he has an angry look on his face. The fans boos at him.*

Danny Smith: Please welcome, the ICWL Champion, William Dunbar!

Jeremy: I cannot believe he interrupted me!

Danielle: So, what Jeremy?! No cares on what you were gonna say...

Jeremy: Oh, really?!

Danielle: Yes! He's coming now. Please be respectful...

Kel: What if we wasn't?!

Danielle: Ask William for yourself...

Kel: Oh, I will.

*Dunbar walks over to the announce table, as he puts his headset on his head and looks at Kel and Jeremy with a cold stare.*

Jeremy: Welcome to the booth, William..

William: Thanks...

Danielle: William, are you alright from earlier tonight?!

William: No...When we hit Boston, next week. Trevor Frederickson will end up in a hospital bed when I'm finished with him.

*I Mean It by G-Eazy feat. Remo plays in the arena, as Shaheed Banks comes out to the arena and the fans cheers him.*

Danny Smith: This is a match set for one fall, introducing first from Cartersville, Georgia. He weighs in 246 pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank. He is Shaheed Banks!

Jeremy: Shaheed is one of your targets for that ICWL Championship of yours, William. What do you think about Shaheed going into this match, tonight?

William: It doesn't matter of what I think of that idiot...That fool tried cashing in his briefcase on me, last week. And he failed thanks to his buddy, Trevor hitting him with the Last Request on him too..

Kel: You were hit by that too, William.

William: I know. Trevor will regret doing that. And what happened, earlier tonight too. He'll pay for that too.

*Banks poses with his Money in the Bank briefcase, as the pyro goes off behind him on the stage and he fist-bumps one fan he saw earlier on the day. Banks rolls in the ring and he poses with his briefcase on the turnbuckle. He got off the turnbuckle, as he waits for his opponent. Banks throws his t-shirt into the crowd. I Need Five by Jim Johnston plays in the arena, as Trevor Frederickson comes out to the arena. The fans cheers for him loudly.*

Danny Smith: Introducing his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois. He weighs in 245 pounds. He is Trevor Frederickson!

Kel: Here comes your opponent for next week's Pay-Per-View, Trevor Frederickson.

William: Last week...He watched me beat Roman Reigns. This week, I'm gonna watch him get demolished by the other man who is after me too...

Kel: I'm gonna say this...You're lucky that you're champion still...

Danielle: Hey! Don't you dare-*William covers her mouth.*

William: It's okay...*He looks at Kel.* How so?!

Kel: If it wasn't for Trevor hitting Shaheed with the Last Chance, last week before he cashed in on you. He would've beat you then. Plus, before all of that. Reigns got you back with a Spear. That's why...

Jeremy: He has a point.

William: I don't care what you're point is...The point is, next week in Boston at Champions' View...I will destroy him. Like I did to your former champion, Tony Battiste.

*Trevor walks out to the ring, as he high-fives the fans and he walks on the steel steps. He points at a sign that says "Trevor Frederickson: Next ICWL Champion!". He gets in the ring, as he does his original pose on the turnbuckle. Trevor stares at Dunbar, as Dunbar holds his championship in the air. Trevor gets off the turnbuckle and the fans cheers. The referee then rings the bell for the match to start.*

Jeremy: Here we go!

*Banks gives his Money in the Bank briefcase to Danny Smith, as he and Trevor gets into a lock-up. Trevor takes control of the lock-up, as he gets Banks into an headlock. Banks elbows Trevor in the stomach, as Trevor never really let's go of the headlock. Banks backs up on the ropes and Trevor releases the headlock. Banks runs into Trevor and hits him with an Shoulder Block.*

Jeremy: Shoulder Block by Banks.

*Banks ran to the ropes, as Trevor gets up and ducks under. Banks kept running back and forth on the ropes and Trevor catches Banks with an Headlock Takedown.*

Kel: Headlock Takedown by Trevor.

*Trevor tightens the headlock on Banks' head. Banks would finally counter by doing a Headsisscors on Trevor. Trevor would quickly do a headstand and gets out of the headsisscors, as he attempts to hit Banks with an dropkick but Banks moved out of the way and Trevor landed face first. Banks would quickly go down at Trevor and he does an Grounded Headlock on Trevor.*

Jeremy: Now a headlock by Banks.

*Trevor does an headsisscors to Banks, as Banks quickly gets out of the headsisscors by doing an kip-up and hits an dropkick to Trevor.*

Danielle: Nice dropkick, babe! Get em'!

Kel: *He smirks at Danielle*.

Danielle: *Notices that Kel is smirking at her*. I mean...That dropkick was terrible.

*Banks goes for the pin on Trevor, as the referee counts to 1...Trevor kicks out of an early 1 count. Trevor crawls over to the ropes, as he Banks waits for him to get up. Trevor gets up by using the ropes and Banks charges at Trevor, as he attempts to send Trevor over the top rope by hitting him with a clothesline but instead Trevor counters by capaulting Banks over the top rope and Banks lands hard on the floor on his leg.*

Jeremy: Oh, man! That was a hard fall!

Kel: I know right?!

William: Seeing these two ripping apart one other is pretty amusing to watch.

Kel: To you, maybe...

*Trevor waits for Banks to get up, as he does. Trevor ran to the ropes and he dives over the top rope onto Banks hitting him with the Over-the-Top Rope Suicide Dive Plancha. The fans cheers loudly for Trevor.*

Kel: Trevor always impresses me. He always do.

Jeremy: He impresses everyone! Will Trevor keep the momentum going until the end of this match? Find out after this!

*Trevor grabs Banks' hair, as he brings him in the ring. Commercial Break*.

*Return from Commercial Break*

Jeremy: Welcome back to ICWL! Shaheed Banks has taken over in this match, throughout the break. We still have the ICWL Champion over here on the announce table.

Kel: Yep. This is how he took control in the first place.

*Replay from Commercial Break sees Trevor attempting to hit Banks with an Knee Drop Facebuster but Banks hit Trevor with an Front Chop Block to the knee of Trevor.*

William: The landing was perfect...There you go, Banks...Soften him up for me until next week.

Kel: You really want Trevor hurt before the Pay-Per-View? Do you?

William: Yes! Yes I do!

*Banks has Trevor in a One-Legged Crab on his injured leg, as the referee is asking Trevor if he wants to quit and Trevor shook his head, as he is trying to crawl over to the ropes. Banks pulls Trevor back away from the ropes and applies more pressure to the leg.*

Danielle: Come on, Mr. Number One Condenter...Tap out...Give up! You aren't good enough to be champion.

William: I agree.

Kel: Come on, Trev! Y'all...Quit hating on him...

William: I have a reason to hate him. So, no. I won't stop hating on him.

*Trevor tries to use the power in his arms to move towards to the ropes, but Banks hits Trevor in the back with a few elbows and Trevor still kept on going and he touches the bottom rope with his hands. The referee counts to 1...2...3...4...Trevor would make it to his feet by using the ropes while Banks had the hold locked in and Trevor attempts to hit him with an Enziguri but Banks ducked under and he held onto Trevor's leg.*

Jeremy: Banks saw that enziguri coming.

Kel: Yep. I guess he was aware of the move coming.

*Banks twists Trevor's ankle and locks in the Ankle Lock. Trevor screams in pain. The fans chants "Let's Go Trevor/Banks".*

Jeremy: An Ankle Lock! Shades of the great Kurt Angle!

William: And Trevor has no where to go. He has to tap out now!

Kel: Come on, Trev! Don't tap out now!

Danielle: Please tap out!

*Trevor finally reverses the move by rolling out of the Ankle Lock and Banks was thrown out of the ring from the middle ropes. Banks is at ringside near the announce table and William backs away from Banks.

Kel: There you go, Trev!

Jeremy: That'll give Trevor time to recover.

Danielle: Shaheed, come on! Get back in there and hurt that ankle of Trevor!

Kel: Says the person who loves him! He's right there! Tell him!

Danielle: Shut up, Kel!

*Trevor would slowly get back up by using the ropes. Banks gets back on the apron, as Trevor walks up to Banks and slingshots Banks into the ring from the apron. Banks crawls to an corner and gets up, as Trevor goes over to Banks and he hits him with a few clotheslines in the corner. The fans chants "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...!", as Trevor was hitting Banks with those clotheslines in the corner.*

Kel: Now, you got an fired up Trevor Frederickson in there!

*Trevor hits Banks with an Throat Thrust to the throat of Banks, as Banks remains standing, dazed. Trevor ran to the ropes, as he attempts to hit Banks with an Running Jumping Neckbreaker but Banks ducks under and he lifts Trevor from behind and he hits Trevor with an Spin-Out Sit Down Powerbomb.*

Kel: Oh! That's something new!

Jeremy: I never seen Shaheed use that move in his move-set before.

*Banks goes for the pin on Trevor, as the referee counts to 1...2...Trevor barely kicks out of 2. Banks was shocked that Trevor kicked out of that and the fans was shocked that he kicked out too.*

Danielle: WHAT?! HOW DID HE?!

William: I do not know and I don't care.

Kel: Phew!

Jeremy: That was really close!

*Banks gets up, as he takes his elbow pad off and throws it into the crowd. He waits for Trevor to get up.*

Danielle: Uh oh!

Kel: Looks like he's setting Trevor up for the Shape of Form.

*Trevor makes it back to his feet, as he sees that Banks is setting him up for the Shape of Form. Banks attempts to hit Trevor with the Shape of Form (Discus Clothesline) but Trevor counters by hitting Banks with an Reverse Sling Blade.*

Jeremy: Reverse Sling Blade!

Kel: I never seen a move like that before!

*Banks gets up, holding his face. Trevor kicks Banks in the stomach, as he sets Banks up for the Final Request (Jumping Underhook Facebuster) and Banks counters by hitting Trevor with an Enziguri.*

Kel: Enziguri!

*Banks attempts to hit him again with the Shape of Form but Trevor turns it into an Last Chance (Jumping Cutter) and it connects. The fans were stunned by that.*

Jeremy: Last Chance!

Kel: Is that it?!

Danielle: No, no, no, no, NO!

*Trevor goes for the pin on Banks, as the referee counts to 1...2...Banks kicks out of 2. Trevor was shocked that Banks had kicked out of that.*

Kel: HOW IN THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT?!

Jeremy: I don't know!

Danielle: Oh, man...That was really, really close...

*Trevor asks the referee if that was a three count and the referee tells Trevor it was a two count instead. Trevor grabs Shaheed's hair, as he sets Banks up for the Final Request (Jumping Underhook Facebuster).*

Kel: Trevor says that he is gonna end this!

Danielle: No, he won't!

William: You sure about that, Kel?!

*As Trevor was gonna connect the Final Request, the lights suddenly goes out.*

Jeremy: Hey! What happened to the lights?!

Kel: I do not know.

*Dunbar takes his headset off, as he enters the ring and he attempts to hit Trevor with his championship from behind but Trevor hits him with the Last Chance. The lights comes back on. And Dunbar is knocked out thanks to Trevor.*

Kel: Whoa!

Danielle: What happened to William?!

Jeremy: Don't know. It looked like he tried to get involved.

Kel: Yeah.

*Banks is standing a bit far away from Trevor, as Trevor turns around and Banks hits Trevor with the Shape of Form.*

Danielle: Shape of Form!

Kel: What?!

*Banks went for the pin on Trevor, as the referee counts to 1...2...Trevor kicks out of 2. The fans cheers loudly for the two men and they chants "This is Awesome!".*

Danielle: You...Got...To...Be...Kidding...Me!

Kel: Nope!

Jeremy: What does Shaheed Banks do to keep Trevor down?!

Kel: Don't know!

*Banks rolls out to the apron, as he gets up and he waits for Trevor to get up. Trevor gets up, as Banks jumps on the ropes and he attempts to hit Trevor with an Springboard Clothesline but Trevor catches Banks with the Last Chance! The fans chants "HOLY SHIT!".*

Jeremy & Kel (together): OH MY GOD!

Danielle: HOLY SHIT!

*Trevor went for the pin on Banks, as the referee counts to 1...2...3...! The fans cheers loudly for the two men.*

Danny Smith: The winner of this match, Trevor Frederickson!

Jeremy: Oh my god! That was awesome!

Kel: Can we take a replay of that awesome Last Chance!?

*Replay of Trevor hitting Banks with the Last Chance in mid-air off the Springboard Clothesline by Banks. Right now, Trevor poses on the turnbuckle for the fans, as William Dunbar returns in the ring and he shoves Trevor off the top rope.*

Jeremy: Aw, come on now!

Danielle: He has a reason. I think it was Trevor who attacked him when the lights went out.

Kel: You may never know.. It may have been Shaheed that done it.

Danielle: Nope. Trevor is William's opponent at Champions' View. So, he was the one that did it.

*Trevor fell off the top rope and he landed on his shoulder hard on the apron. Dunbar walks out of the ring, as he flips the top part of the steel steps.*

Jeremy: What does he have in mind?!

Kel: Evil intentions.

*Dunbar grabs Trevor's hair, as he sets him up for the XANA Awakens (Pop-Up Powerbomb). Dunbar pops Trevor in the air, as he catches him and hits him with the XANA Awakens on the bottom part of steel steps.*

Kel: Come on, man...That's enough.

*Dunbar grabs his championship, as he stands over an laid-out Trevor. Dunbar yells at Trevor saying "See you, next week! LOSERRRR". Dunbar raises his championship in the air, as he was standing over Trevor and the fans boos at Dunbar.*

Jeremy: Thank you for joining us for ICWL Wrestling. See you next week at Champions' View!

Kel: This maybe unnecessary but...NEXT STOP...BOSTONNNNN!

*ICWL broadcast ends with Dunbar standing over Trevor, holding his championship and the fans boos at Dunbar.*


	13. ICWL: Champion's View PPV Card

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Impact Cartoon Wrestling League/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Champions' View PPV Card/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"September - Week Four/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Boston, MA - TD Garden/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Theme Song: Same Old Story - From Ashes to New/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Pre-Show Match 1:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL Trios Championships/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"6-Man Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Dudez With Attitudes vs. The Enforcers/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Rigby Barnett, Mordecai Riley, Jeffrey Ridgway vs. Aaron Lingerfelt, Chris Toretto, Ronnie Hobbs/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Pre-Show Match 2:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Divas Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The Hella Sisters vs. Nexus 2.0/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Chloe Price Max Caulfield vs. Kurumu Korono Trixie Tang/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Notes/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"-Bret Schaeffer will interview Jason Battiste and AJ Styles backstage./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"_/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Official Card/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL Championship/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"William Dunbar (c) vs. Trevor Frederickson/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL World Championship/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Fatal 5-Way Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Acton Wilson (c) vs. AJ Styles vs. Adrian Burke vs. Duke Randle vs. Dylan Payne/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL Tag Team Championships/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Tag Team Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Team Lyoko vs. The Virus Comrades/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Ulrich Stern Odd Della Robbia vs. Jake Clawson Chance Furlong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL Divas Championship/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Triple Threat Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Ember McLain (c) vs. Yumi Ishiyama vs. Kitty Katswell/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"WWE United States Championship/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"John Cena (c) vs. Buford Van Stomm/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"ICWL TV Championship/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Triple Threat Ladder Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Shaquille O'Neal vs. Jack O'Conner vs. Shadow Wolf/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"One on One Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Jason Battiste vs. Shaheed Banks/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Steel Cage Match/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"James Storm vs. Drake Garrison/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Notes/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" /p  
ul style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"  
liEdgar Martinez is gonna make his ICWL in-ring debut./li  
/ul 


End file.
